The Dark Ones: HellsingVampire Hunter D crossover
by NosArucard
Summary: This is a Hellsing meets Vampire Hunter D fanfic. After the days of Incognito, Seras leaves, and where is Alucard then. D, meanwhile, is roaming, wondering about all the new vampire attacks. Coincidence? I think not.....(some characters OOC due to plot..)
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or any of the rights to them, these are just ideas based on some of their characteristics. If they are a bit OOC tough, you do not have to read if you do not like. With that said, enjoy this fan fic._

The Dark Ones

A Hellsing/Vampire Hunter D cross over

Chapter  1:

It was a cold dark summer's night; a blood red moon silhouetted a darkened sky of gray. Alucard, the infamous vampire of the Hellsing organization, was sitting in his favorite wooden chair next a table, sampling blood in a wine glass. Alucard is a well composed vampire of 6 feet tall dressed in a red suede jacket and knee high boots of brown. His hands were cloaked in white, each glove with the emblem of Hellsing, his master's house hold. Alucard is usually seen with a wide brimmed red hat and his favorite red tinged glasses, which was to cover up the redness of his own vampric eyes.  His hair is bitch black and short, a strand dangles between his two eyes, but his hair does grow from time to time when his powers become more active.  Alucard's master is none other than the world renowned Integra Wingates Hellsing, owner of the Hellsing organization; she keeps a tight watch on him as he is known to do some evil for no apparent cause. 

Miss. Hellsing is a proper lady clothed in a gray green suit, her hair of platinum falls just below her shoulders, and her pale blue eyes are rimmed with round glasses. She has been the owner of the organization after her father died, the late Hellsing, and with the name came responsibilities and pride; one of them being the family vampire Alucard.  Lady Hellsing, as a leader against the undead in her organization, used the undead in special cases, like Alucard, and also a rookie vampire by the name of Seras Victoria. 

Seras was assigned to Alucard for training in the ways of vampires. Standing at about 5 feet tall, Seras was a police officer under MI-5, the same unit her father served before he was shot in the line of duty. She has short blonde hair, red eyes, and wears a blue Hellsing outfit with high legged boots. 

            Alucard was amusing himself at the moment with the blood, twirling it around in his glass, as if to consider what it was composed of. He took a swig of it quickly, licking his lips as he did so. He said to himself amused at his own boredom, "Hmmm….nothing beats type O blood from the late 1800's when the moon is like this." His eyes gazed longingly out a near by window, but he could not do anything with out his master's orders. 

            After a moment, there was a knock on his door. He told who ever it was to enter, expecting it to be Seras with another question about her vampire powers, as she had been fidgety to learn more of them, but was surprised when it was Walter. Walter is in the service of Miss. Hellsing and was Alucard's partner during his early days, so he is now fairly old. He wears a black vest with a white shirt. His circular glasses gleam in the dim light of the room and his hair is slicked back into its normal pony tail. 

            "Excuse me, sir Alucard." Said Walter as he walked in, his way was very polite.

            Alucard put his cup down and looked up at Walter, "Yes…What is it Walter?"

            "Miss. Hellsing would like to see you in her office. She says it's urgent." He said shakily, but trying not to show it. 

            Alucard gave him a nod of dismissal and half smiled. What was it is master could want, he thought to himself. With a blink of the eye, he faded into the wall, reappearing in a shadowy corner of Miss. Hellsing's office room, which was usually dimly lit to begin with. 

            Integra sat at her desk, a cigar in her hand, seemingly reading a report. She was unaware of his entrance, or looked like she was. Alucard walked out of the shadows, now standing directly in front of his master. 

            Without even looking up, Integra said in her normal calm voice, "I see Walter found you after all." She turned over a page in her report. 

            "Yes, my master. He knows my hide out fairly well." Alucard he was a little annoyed as it seemed he was there for nothing. "Is there anything I can do for you, master?"

            She looked up, eyeing him with her cold gaze, and put her papers down. In a dead serious voice, "There is always something you can do for me, Alucard."

            Alucard looked at her slightly amused, but he knew this was not the time or place. "If that is it, master, than I am wasting my time, but if you…." Integra cut him off mid sentence as she already saw where this was heading. 

            "No, Alucard, this is not about that!" She stood up and walked around the desk to stare at him face-to-face, but because she was shorter, she had to stare up at him. She leaned against her desk, and quickly cleaned her glasses before continuing. "I have just had word that Seras has gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

            Alucard's face dropped for a moment, and then quickly, he composed himself again. In a voice of uncertainty, he continued slightly shaky, but in a deep soothing voice. "Master, how can that be? If she was kidnapped, which from this institution is impossible, I would have known as she is my servant. I would have felt something…"

            Integra glanced at him; her pale cold eyes spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, Alucard, in the name of the institution, when was the last time you saw her?" Implying with her eyes, still a stone like face, that he was unobservant. 

            Alucard stood in awe for a moment, and then looked at the floor in shame. "Sorry, master. She is my responsibility…"

            Integra glanced at him, walked over, and put her hand on his chin bringing his head up so that his gaze met hers. "It is the job of this institution to look out for its members. This was no kidnapping, she ran away."

            Alucard was stunned for a moment. He knew Seras, and he knew that she would not just get up and leave without good reason, but he also knew that there was growing tension between her and Integra. What the tension was over, he could only guess, but he decided not to enter into their quarrels long ago….

Then his eyes grew pale, and his face darkened with realization. He took hold of Integra's hand as if to keep it on his face, but tore it away from him. His throat held a low growl and he continued this time in a sarcastic voice, but meaning every word of it. "It was you….mwh ah ha….I see now, my master. You drove out Seras, didn't you?"

Integra's eyes grew vivid and darker blue as she focused on him, which wasn't hard as he was less than a foot away. The rage welled behind her eyes and voice as she spoke. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would have thought my servants thought better of me." She said in a snooty way, one made from pride. 

            Alucard laughed shrilly, he found this all very amusing, but he knew he was pissing her off. "Ah, so it was you then. Mwh ha ha. You would do much better if you actually told the truth to your servants, my master."

            That was the last straw. Integra walked closer, and slapped him across the face hard. It left a reddened mark of her hand on his face. She said in a prideful and deep voice. "How dare you call me a liar? After all the years of service you have given to me and my family, you now run the Hellsing name through the mud."

            Alucard turned his head back to her, amusement on his face. He could not say that he did not see it coming, he knew Integra too well for that. "Hmm..." He spat on the floor and looked back to her, "I don't need to run the Hellsing name through the mud, your doing well at that already. Hmm…What do you think, Integra, my master, your colleagues will say when they find out that you dismissed a rookie vampire over…..how should I say…..jealousy?" While saying this, he pushed her too the wall. By the time he ended his comment, Integra's back was against the wall, and Alucard's demented smile was inches from her. His arms were placed firmly on her arms, locking her in place. 

            Integra was cornered, she could not move, and only glared back at him. She would not scream, or yell, it was not her way. He pushed in on her more, as his eyes told her to speak, and she did not. Relentless she finally said, "I will not be made fun of in my own organization!" She spat on him, and Alucard only glared back at her, not a flinch.

            He held her tighter staring at her neck, and then back to her eyes, making sure she noticed that. "You know that is what you want, master." He said in a dark and sinister voice, as his hair half covered his face, his teeth seen in a half grin. "That is also the reason you drove her out, isn't it. You want to experience it so badly, but do not want to admit it…mwh ah ha…That is truly a sad site." He let go of her, adjusted his glasses as they had slid to the crook of his nose and started to turn to leave, his face expressionless.

            Integra stared at him, dumbfounded, and seemed to lose her sense of place for a moment. She shook her head reaped times and stared at him, the anger surging throughout her body as he was almost to the door. She yelled her orders, "Get back her, Alucard, I did not dismiss you yet!" She glinted with a smile of victory on her face, "You are still under the control of my family, meaning you have to obey my commands, and I command you to stop." Like clockwork, he stopped and turned back to her, but this time with a grin on his face, she knew he was up to something.

            He glinted at her, his half smile returned. "True, my master, I am still under your rule." He turned fully around, to see her expression. "The thing is, my master, I was captured a long time ago, and since then, I have done everything to a tee. Call this my ….vacation, I don't care, I'm going to find Seras, and you can not do a thing about it." He continued sarcastically, "Hunt me, call all of the Hellsing organization, hell, make freaking priest come after me. You can not stop me, or slow me down…mwh ha ha…it will only make my amusement last." Alucard, with a smile on his face, turned his back on her one last time. He cocked his head slightly to see her furry rise, and he said with a smile. "Good evening, Miss. Hellsing, my master." Integra's voice traveled after him, but he would hear no more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away…..A man cloaked in black, sitting on a tree numb, stars dazedly up at a gray washed sky, and awaits the storm. He wears a suit of black armor, high at the neck, covered by a long black cloak. His hat is wide brimmed in black with a pin attached to its left side. Under his hat flows long wavy black hair that extends to the midsection of his back. His sword made of sterling silver lies angled across his back, almost hitting the tree with its end. He has pale white skin and red eyes. He is a vampire half, the hunter, a Dunpeal. Vampire Hunter D is his title, hunter for hire dealing with the supernatural. As a Dunpeal, a family of half vampires, it is his honor to uphold the family name and stop the vampires. 

Vampire Hunter D stirred uneasily as he heard twigs snapping behind him and heavy breathing, unnaturally so. As his horse, black and lean, grazed to his left in the clearing, he knew it could not be him. Keeping a level head, he stared out as if he did not even hear it. He clutched his left hand hard, to tell it to be quiet as he felt that it was going to try and warn him. In D's left hand lies a spirit that keeps him company, or tries to, as D is not exactly the talkative type. The noise becomes closer until it stopped right behind him. D did not stir, just sat there, motionless. 

This person walked around in front of him, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, looking exactly out of place on the edge of the woods. He looked down at D, who just sat there not even looking up to the person. "Are you D, the vampire hunter for hire?" He asked in a somewhat weird voice, sounding unlike what it should have sounded like. 

D looked up to face his gaze, the apparent youth seemed relived to find him. D nodded slightly in recognition of his own name, but still did not speak. His eyes were practically completely hidden by his hat, and the wind made some of his hair fan out a little. 

  The youth began again, "I have a message for you." The youth stepped closer and handed him the letter, which D took silently. 

The youth started to walk away, but before he got out of ear shot, he pulled out of his pants a gun. He pointed it directly at D, releasing a few shots. D wasn't totally unaware of this, but he also knew that he would not have been able to get his sword out in time. 

Just as the many bullets fired were about to touch D, he covered himself with his cloak and became a swarm of bats, passing easily by the bullets. The youth fired the last of his rounds at the bats, and winged one or two, but not really hurting them. D formed himself again right in front of the youth, his red eyes glinted under his hat. He knew from the beginning that he was undead, and took out his sword, pointing its edge directly at the youth, watching the horror in his eyes rise. 

As if to threaten D, the youth muttered as if trying to save his own hide, his teeth clearly visible. "You know you can never win against us, there is something more evil than anything a lone soldier can fight."

D looked at him unnerving; it was the same every time. His face still expressionless. "You fools have said that for centuries, I am still waiting for your death." With the same cold faced expression, he ran his sword right through the youth. Blood trickled down his neck, the only thing left protruding was the sword hilt, and it went right through the tree. D watched for a second more, and pulled the sword out again, the blood running along its long blade. It was unsightly; the limp body of the vampire fell to the floor, and the blood on his sword made it look worse. He whipped the blood off with a piece of the dead vampire's shirt, and replaced his sword to his sheath. 

             D looked at the letter in his hand, in an old style of writing, it held his name. He turned it over to find an old styled seal with the mark of the bat, which was very stereotypical considering of what he was. He was about to open it when he heard a muffled voice from close by. "Would you mind easing up a little, you are no longer fighting, oh silent one." 

D recognized it on instant as his hand spirit in his left hand, but paid it no mind, as he was intent on reading this letter. He tightened his left hand to try and block out this noise, which knowing the hand, only made it worse.  "H..Hey….I'm trying to breath here." It only complained in an exasperated tone of voice. 

Starting to get slightly annoyed, D unclenched his left hand, as he needed it to open the letter. With his right hand, he broke the seal and pulled out a fairly old piece of parchment, which was yellowed from age. The writing was of the old letters, slender and proper. The top of the letter was addressed specifically for him. His left hand, being very talkative, read it out loud, which only annoyed D more. 

"Dear D, let me introduce myself. I am Lord Lucien of the self proclaimed province in Northumberland, England.  I have a proposition for you as a hunter for hire. Your reward shall be great ere you finish the task. It is not a simple one, thus I have called on you especially. I have heard word from sources unknown that my life is at risk, normally, I would not be afraid, but my hunter is of great notorious status as being that of the undead. I have also heard rumor that a group of vampires are under this one's command, which is a frightful thought. Humans I can manage with, but the undead is out of my league, naturally, I am calling on someone who's league it is in; yours. The problem is that the only thing I know about this undead hunter is that his name is Alucard. All I want you to do is stop him before he gets to me; leave him, paralyze him, kill him, anything that will do, and you will get two bags of gold up front for this task. The gold should be attached to this letter, but I wasn't exactly trusting of this messenger as he is new. This should not be hard for you, but if you have any questions, come to my castle. Thanks for your cooperation. Sincerely, Lord Lucien, first noble of the house of Lucien." Hand said breathlessly and then added a comment of his own, "What about the gold, it mentioned gold?" His hand squinted its face as it looked around, only seeing the limp body on the ground, but something was slightly different about it. 

D, noticed this difference, but was silent. He leaned down, there was something brown and bulgy sticking out of his light black jacket, and took it. Weighing the little brown bag in his hand and surveying it, hand said, as if it was not the most obvious thing in the world, "Yep, there's the mentioned about gold. Funny how he put that line about not trusting the message carrier, ha ha ha." 

D got up and stretched his legs doing so, his armor rippled slightly as the wind swirled around his cloak. D put the bag in this little pouch on his leather sash and tied it up properly. While D was doing this, hand noticed some slight movement behind him, in the direction of the dead body. "Wait a minuet, D, you know that vampires…."

Hand stopped chattering abruptly when D made a swift hard kick behind him, smashing in the head of the vampire who was starting to come around again, as he had only had his throat sliced. Blood splattered the side the tree, some how missing D, unless you count the bottom of his black boat. D walked foreword a little, and if by some unknown command, his horse came to his side. He took the reins purposely in his left hand and hoisted himself up, his cloak flapping behind him. The front portion of his hat lifting slightly to reveal two small red eyes, laying far back in the head. 

As D moved slightly in his seat, adjusting to his comfort as the armor was not exactly very moveable; he loosened the grip of his left hand and moved it to his face so he could pier at it eye to eye. There was a hint of annoying in his voice as he said this, "Do you ever shut up?"

Hand looked at him sternly, "Hey, I am only trying to make conversation here. It's often boring attached to a person who has no fun." He puts emphasis on this next part, "Especially, one who has a bad sense of dress. Ha ha ha… I mean, ever looked at yourself in the mirror, your not exactly great looking. OH, but wait, you can't can you, vampire half? Ha ha ha…"

D gritted his teeth slightly and clenched his left hand hard. He put the reins in them first, right over his mouth, and pulled back slightly to take control of the horse. Then D looked up at the sky, and the trail in front of him. His cloak flowed with the wind as he motioned the horse to leave, starting off slowly, he had time to not go fast for the moment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

                        Back at the Hellsing Organization, Alucard has just walked out of Integra's office. His long hands were hanging down to his side as he tried to walk calmly, but it was easy to detect that he was fidgety. The news had upset him, and at such times, there is a limited amount for him to do…

                        Alucard walked down a corridor, his hands crossed now, as he was trying to figure out why Seras would have done such a thing. _Wasn't she happy here? He thought, __I know she had some things against Integra, vice versa, but to run away completely…its' just not like her. He walked unknowingly into Walter's room on the side of a long corridor, which is far enough away from Integra's office. _

                        Walter, Integra's servant/ butler, was sitting in what looked like a comfortable chair, next to a small table. He held a book propped open by one hand; the other was around a glass of what could have been brandy, but Alucard was unsure as he did not drink liquor. Walter's room was well lit, but not so much so that Alucard would be hurt by the light. His bed was in the opposite corner of which he sat, if you walked in, his bed was on the left; him on the right. Behind him was a small bookcase filled with books of all sorts: including geography, history, mathematics, demonology, and fictional books as well. This was only a small portion of a larger library in his study. Walter's computer was plugged into the wall on a small rectangular table before the bed; all was orderly in his room. 

                        Alucard walked past the table to Walter's bed and sat on the end, stretching slightly, and fell backwards in an odd reclining position. Walter, seemingly not to have noticed, flipped a page of a book he was reading, one entitled Demian by Herman Hesse. 

                        Alucard spoke, but his own voice seemed to surprise him as he did so. His eyes gazing dazedly at Walter, expressionless, and in a somewhat awkward voice, thus it startled him.  "Walter, you haven't seen Seras…..have you?" He asked hopefully. 

                        Walter, still reading this book, replied after a moment's pause. "I gather that you have heard the news from Miss. Hellsing then?" He put the book down open faced on the nightstand table and looked at Alucard amusedly, "I heard the yelling from here."

                        Alucard looked at him a moment, as if to kill, sternly, but just as quickly, the insane smile returned to his face. "Mwh ha ha…Were we really that loud, Walter?"

                        Walter still looked at him, his face hardened a bit, but he was still in a pleasant mood. "Who could mistake Miss. Hellsing's potent screams, cascading down the hallways? I have known her since she was a child, and her father before that, and so on. If I can say anything for her, she has the most recognizable little growl followed by a scream of some sorts, including shouts."

                        Still amused, his eyes brightly lit, Alucard spoke with a little laugh caught in his throat, "Oh, so that's your hobby then, old man." In a higher pitched insane voice, with a wide grin he continued, "Even as a child Walter, you should be ashamed….mwh ha ha…Looking at one so innocent in that type of annalistic manner. You truly are a wily old man."

                        Walter looked at him, but taking this in light, as he has known Alucard a long time as well, he spoke merrily. His eyes of wisdom, age, and yet still vividly alive was always somewhat of mystery about him. "The same could be said for you, Alucard-soma. You are at least ten times my age, and still pulling stunts." He chuckled lightly. 

                        Alucard just cackled, he hasn't spoken to Walter like this in awhile, and had almost forgotten how amusing he could be. Even so, in the back of his mind still lingered the face of Seras. Alucard stopped his amused appearance, or tried to, as he is usually amused about something, and looked at Walter levelly. "Walter, back to business, we can settle old scores later, or even new ones found. He he he…What do you know of Seras' disappearance?"

                        Walter, crossed his right arm over his left stretching it a little. Then, he shifted in his chair allowing his elbows to fall on the table, and his head in his hands. Staring idly at Alucard, he started speaking sternly. "I have not seen Seras-son in two nights now. The last time I saw her, she was in her coffin, and I happened to be walking by her room. Her halocannon was out where it normally is, and everything seemed alright, just as the previous night. I may not know why she left, but it could be that something bad has happened."

                        Alucard looked at him, his red eyes a dark color red, which looked sorrowfully. "Hmm…I can remember many nights where she had seemingly too much of a specific _someone and thought about it, but I did not know she seriously considered it. Women, I just can't understand them. Even after half a century, they are still as confusing as ever."_

                        Walter looked at him, picked his face up from his hands, and laid both arms down on the table. He chuckled lightly, and said, "Well, I guess women are a little odd. Part of the reason I could never find one, and now I am way to old for that sort of thing. All I have ever known was as the Angel of Death and being servant to the Hellsing organization. Let's just say, Alucard-soma, that you have come farther in the last decade than I have in the past six decades."

                        Alucard looked amused by this, his eye brow raised slightly and his voice was sarcastic. "By which are you referring to at that, Walter?" His eyes glinted evilly, in a joking manner.

                        Walter laughed heartily and hit his knee with his left hand on reflex. "And you call me wily, Alucard-soma? You are far worse than even I."

                        Alucard sat up at this, and put his hands on his knees. He glared at Walter, still jokingly. "Do not act like you wouldn't have tried anything in your youth…..you old sly dog you, mwh ahah…..I have your number, don't go trying anything I wouldn't!" He cackled and a wide grim smile crossed his face. 

                        Walter just laughed at this, and smiled jokingly. "But Alucard-soma, you know I do not have a telephone." He laughed again, this time with a glint of malice in his eyes, as if to compete. 

                        Alucard was even more amused at this, and would have replied, but he knew that he was just wasting time. He stood up, using his long arms to help push him off the bed. His coat fell into place behind him.  "Hmm….that's true. You have to steal Integra's, if she doesn't slap you too. Mwh ha ha…Well, the time is late, Walter, and I have to do a few things before my task."

                        Alucard walked to the door, but before he could leave, Walter had one more thing to say to him. "Alucard-soma, you should know that there has been heightened vampire and freak activity in the past week, and supposedly priest sightings." Alucard murmured a thanks and was about to leave when Walter asked, even though he knew the answer what his task was, before Alucard could walk through, again. Alucard turned his head back around with a grin, "To find Seras, you old fool…mwh ha ha…" He turned back around and walked out. 

                        Alucard walked briskly down to Seras room, just to check things out. He opened the door half expecting her to be there, greeting him as she once did, but she was not, and he was slightly saddened by this. He searched around the room, popping in and out of things, but the one thing that disturbed him the most was that he found her halocannon on the floor under the coffin. He picked it up one handedly and peered at it, his eyes concentrating on it. "Why….why would you leave your most favorite toy behind?" Trying to understand what Seras was going through, but it did not help much. He placed it lightly on the coffin bed, and caught the whiff of Seras scent just from there. He could track her now, as he already tried to telepathically talk to her, but that was unsuccessful. 

                        Alucard disappeared into the blackness of the room, only to reappear outside the castle. He glanced up at the reddened moon and said to himself, "Ah, the blood flows well tonight." He grinned evilly, but hoped that it was not Seras's blood that was flowing. He walked a little, but after a minuet or two decided that walking would take forever. 

                        Alucard knelt to the ground, hands out stretched, and his body going completely black. His hair extended out wildly in all directions, and seemed to take over his body, covering every inch. His front arms extended and his hands and feet became padded. His mouth elongated outward, his eyes multiplied, and the hair that covered him from his head seemed to start becoming a single strand on his body. A fluff of black hair seemed to attach onto nothing behind his rear and became fully moveable. He opened his new addition of eyes, all six of them, and wagged his newly formed tail to make sure it worked. The transformation was complete; he was a black dog. As a dog, he howled at the moon, pawing at the ground twice as he did so. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            In the meantime, Seras, in her day light out fit with the black shirt, gray pants, a little vest, and the French styled hat, was on the move. She was running fast, away from the castle, and not stopping. 

            Seras was thinking the whole time, not noticing what was around her, or that she did not have her favorite halocannon. Her eyes were in a gaze ever onwards, deep red in color, and her complexion pale. In her breast pocket was a letter, new ink and all, it was addressed to her and concerned one of the few things that she still held dear, besides her work, her father. Seras father had died in the line of fire, or so she was told, but the letter she has tells her differently...

            "….How could my father still be alive?….Leaving me like that, and yet I still miss him.." Her mind was wandering so much that she almost ran into a tree, pulling out at the last minuet and tripping over a small root instead, as she is trying to hide by way of the forest.

            "That…that….grr…stupid branch…." She picked herself up lazily, it took her awhile to brush all the dirt and such off her clothes. This only made her angrier. 

            She shouted in frustration, "There has got to be a better way...!" She gritted her teeth and leaned against one of the trees, folding her hands over her face. "This is hopeless, utterly hopeless." She shook her head back and forth a little. Her hands were trying to steady her from completely flipping out. 

            Even as Seras stood there, her mind still reverted to her father.** _Why, dad? You were everything to me, I cried for days, and swore to make our name look good in the police force. Look at me now! An undead who will never carry out the line, thinking you to be gone, and for what? What is the reason behind this madness? _Tears gently rolled down her cheeks as one last thing came into her mind. _I saw you dead…how can you have lived?_ She broke down right there, slide down the tree towards the ground. These same thoughts have been replaying over in her mind for two days and nights now, hiding in the trees during the day. **

            Just when she thought it was over, her mission failed, she looked up, as she heard a new voice in her head. It was not her own, or her master Alucard's, but someone else. She did not know who, but at the time, the words were comfort to her. Words of power and ideas, and mainly the one idea that helped her the most, flight. _That's it, I could fly…If Master Alucard has taught me anything, I'm glade he taught me that. _She called out to the mysterious voice, but as soon as it occurred, it disappeared. It was a voice that she thought she has heard, maybe in a dream, but a face unseen. Anyways, she did not care whose it was, as it did help.

            Seras looked up; the moon was starting to arch, but still full, and still there. Her view was somewhat obscured by the tree over her head, but that was another thing. Then it dawned on her. _The tree! Its branches reach far, I could get a good start from up there. Following her instincts, Seras climbed her way from branch to branch. She had trouble starting off as she was fairly short, and the branches fairly long. It took her two minuets to jump far enough off the ground to grab a hold of the branch and climb fully onto it._

            This is when Seras started to have doubts. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. The lump in her throat moved up and down as she gulped in air, though, she does not need it, more out of habit. _Wait, my master can fly too…_Then she hung her head a little. _I bet he doesn't even notice I am gone; it will take him a week to figure that I am no longer there, and then it will be told to him by his master_. She put__ emphasis on the last part about his master; she despised his Master Integra Hellsing as she was wanted to kick her out of the organization. __She's only jealous. Alucard gave me this choice, not her, and now she thinks that this is my fault, that I made Alucard turn me into this.....this being. Thinking that I am taking him from her house…she is…grr…too controlling and idealistic about things…****_

            Seras now was on the tippy top of the tree, the up most branches on it. She tried to stand, having some trouble balancing as she was weak and had not eaten anything for awhile. It took her two moments to steady, as the wind was blowing nicely, as if to try and knock her down. She smiled slightly, the wind still felt good running through her hair, and the site from there, even at night, was a pleasant site. As she had learned from her master how to fly, this would be easy work, as the wind was a nice northeasterly type. 

            "All rightly then, let's get going." She said to herself, with a fang poking out from her grinning mouth. Seras pushed hard with her feet off the branches and stretched out her arms widely to stabilize her level. She gained air quickly, and just started to descend a little when her arms balanced her, looking like an air plane, the wind rushing against her hair, shifting the little black hat.

             "Ahh, much better, I will be there in no time…now if only I can maintain this." As she heard her stomach rumble, she knew she was in for a trial of will.

_Hiya__ Fanfiction pales, I have no clue where this story is going, but it sure will be interesting. I just wanted to say that there is always more to come, but it may take me a little while as I am also working on the rpg fanfiction story of hellsing that some of you may know…mwh ha ha…thanks for reading and tell me what you think…^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Back at the Hellsing Organization, Lady Integra was sitting, staring out the window at the night. A tear was in her eye, forcing her to remove her glasses and rub it off, while rubbing her eyes as well, before she replaced her glasses. Her pale eyes concentrated again, she walked out to her balcony, to get a better view of the ground.

            Integra was still furious, but tried to calm herself down. _My organization is becoming a home of vampires who seem to think that they are above the house, above Hellsing. Oh father, if you were here to only see what is happening…you would never have allowed this. She took out a cigar with her right hand and got her lighter with her left. Balancing it in her mouth, she cuffed her hands over it as she lit up, breathing in a good portion and, with a sigh, letting it out again. _

            Integra was so intent on watching out that she barely heard the knock on her door, until it opened and in walked Walter. He had what appeared to be a somewhat worried look on his face, but Integra paid no mind. She had just seen something that appeared to be a black dog run from the castle gates, and smiled a little.

            Without turning she spoke soundly, "Yes, Walter?"

            Walter bowed graciously, even if he was not looked at, and approached Integra's desk. In a husky voice with exasperation, "I have some bad news for you, Miss Hellsing-soma."

            Integra with the still half smile on her face, and the cigar in her mouth, turned around to see Walter. The light from where she was standing made her have shadows of a pale blue, nearly the color of her eyes. "Hm, if it is about Arucard, I already know."

            Walter gasped a little, but was basically fine, as he still had more to say. "That is it, but there is more, Miss Integra-soma. There have been some more vampire sightings all around Britain." Noticing no change in appearance, he continued. "Seras is also missing, and without her halocannon, she is as good as dead."

            Integra's eyes blazed at the mention of the name, there was something about Seras that has always made her too childish for the job that Integra seemed to give her, or so Integra felt. Integra tried to remain calm, and took another puff of her cigar before she took it out again and looked at Walter.

            "Hm. She did not take it, that foolish girl. How can she expect to get stronger if she has no weapons on her in case of an attack? How she ever managed to not be killed already is a mystery to me, even running away she does not take seriously." Integra took another puff of her cigar and took it out of her mouth. "Anything else, Walter?"

            "Well, Miss Hellsing-soma, would you like me to send the troops after her and Alucard-soma?" He asked in a polite manner, trying to be of some use, while the lines of his face darkened and his eyes focused a little more. 

            Integra waved her hand as if to get rid of the smoke, but not so. "No, Walter, that will be unnecessary. We have already two members missing; we can not afford to lose any others at this time, if what you say is true about the heightened vampire attacks. You are dismissed, Walter." She said sternly. In one swoop movement, Walter bowed and left the room, making sure to close the door on the way out. 

            Integra crossed her arms across her chest, the one holding the cigar was by her face, so that she could still smell the smoke from it. "Hm, well, if she is going to refuse having a weapon, then when she is attacked, it will be her own fault." She said with a half grin, and her eyes glinting.

            She walked to her desk, and picked up the phone, putting down the cigar in an ash tray. She dialed a number that she had memorized and waited for it to ring.

            "Hello, Maxwell. Yes, you know what this is about. Can you….yes, I know the price and am well aware of it. I will still proceed; okay, fine, whatever. Just do what you have to do, yes, bye." She hung up slightly angrily at him, Maxwell of the Vatican, who always managed to piss her off somehow, even when asking for help, or giving it. 

            Integra collapsed in her chair, folding her arms on her desk and resting her head on them. Sweet beaded down her face a little, as it was a warm night, and she was practically barking at him. A little grin returned to her face; she took her cigar into her left hand, and held it there for a moment, then taking a nice sized puff. 

            "Hm, this will be interesting. Let's see how Seras can do without weapons, or is it that you will save her, Arucard, when you should be here…with me."

            Integra sat there, practically in the same position the rest of the night. What was she going to do with no one but the ground troops to bark orders at? The ground was set, the players selected, and her so called game of chess was started, or so she thought…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            By the next night, Alucard was still on the move in dog form. The night was dark and misty as the clouds swarmed the moon, trying to hide it more, but failing in the attempt.  He looked up every few hours or so to check on the moon, wind directions, and see if there were any chances of someone taking the high route. He knew that he would have to take the ground, because if she was on foot, then there was no way he would see her from the air. 

            The trees rushed by him on both sides, and he started panting like a dog in heat, with his tongue hanging out from his side. _Hmm…something doesn't seem right. _He stopped for a minuet, not that he needed to catch his breath, but something about the wind changing directions seemed to bother him. He pawed the ground, and starting sniffing around, seeing if he could pick up anything. His nose could detect something there, but he needed more time to figure it out.

            The smell told him to be cautious, so he followed the path treading lightly. His eyes focusing on the trees around him, with two on the ground, as he had six, and all were of a deep red color. _Huh…_he noticed a stir in one of the trees, but before he could do anything, he was pounced on by a group of what seemed to be neither human nor animals, but some kind of man bat.

            The one in the tree directly above Alucard came down on him hard and fast, as Alucard tried to roll to the side, but he was a bit slower in reflexes as a dog. Alucard yelped a little as the first man-bat came on him, pinning him to the ground, while a dozen more surrounded him on all sides. The man-bat tried to smash him into the ground, but all he could manage was a pin, like a head lock, as Alucard was struggling; kicking with his feet, biting with his jaws, and pawing at whatever he could find. 

            One of them, which Alucard assumed was the leader- a taller one of mean stature, a color slightly darker black than the others, and all the way in the back- spoke. "Ah, what's the matter?" He said sarcastically, "A mange mutt giving you a problem."

            The one on top of Alucard spoke. "No sir! It is just that, I do not think he is just a mutt, look at his eyes, all six of them." At this Alucard spun his eyes around widely and tried to foam at the mouth. _Hmm…these bunch of vampire want-a-bes, can't even tell a real vampire from a dog. Ah, what is our new generation coming too, mwh ha ha…_

            The leader moved closer, right to the side. "Hm, look at that!" Obviously pointing at the slight foam in the mouth, which took a lot for Alucard to do, and making it sound like the discovery of a century. "See, it is only a mad dog. Six eyes, ha ha ha, it's just misfortunate."

            Another close by took arms at this, standing a good four feet, with quite pointy ears, spoke out in a husky voice, "But, sir, look. No normal dog has six eyes, nor is there one strong enough to struggle with one of us." He walked closer to the dog, going right in front of him, while Alucard stopped moving as he loved being the use of the arguments, and awaited anxiously for the right moment to do something evil to them. The man-bat walked in front of Alucard, and with a great strength held up Alucard's head in his left hand and wrenched open the dog's jaw with his right. "Now you see, his canine teeth are way to big even for a dog, and too white, unless he brushes every darn minuet. Now that is unnatural." _…hehe he…I want to bite him…if he puts his hand any farther, I will be happy to, _Alucard thought.

            The captain walked over and bent down to take a look too, scratching his head a little. "Hm, I've never seen anything like it before. This is one of those things that we will have to report to the lord."

            The one on top of Alucard now spoke out, "But, but….no one knows where he went off too. I mean, his base is still the castle, but he keeps moving. Lord Lucien…."

            At the mention of this name, the captain pounced on him, knocking him off Alucard and holding him by the back of the neck. "What have I told you, Lanook? NEVER EVER SAY THE NAME OF THE EMPLOYER…NEVER!" The captain shouted angrily, baring his teeth as he growled. 

            Alucard, no longer pinned to the ground, got up and looking from one to the other in an amused way. _Hmm…fools, rule number one, never leave your enemy unguarded no matter how small…mwh ha ha…_Grinning evily and widely in the Alucard style with bared teeth. _Time to play catch__ the doggie…hehehe…_

With that, Alucard walked right next to the captain, who was still holding on to Lanook by the neck, and now attempting to throw him to the ground. The captain spat on the floor, on Lanook, and then saw the dog standing there, wiggling his tail, which Alucard did in a joking manor.

            "And what be you looking at, dog?" Said the captain, furiously, and was going to kick the dog, but Alucard moved out of the way and barked, as dogs do. The dozen or so bat-men just laughed at this, the captain being out done by a dog, it had a ring of irony. 

            "Grr…damn mutt!" The captain spat, as he went around trying to kick the dog, but Alucard was much quicker, even when he was just having fun. Jokingly, Alucard ran up to the captain, ducking to avoid a swift kick, and then grabbing a hold of his leg, sinking his teeth in darkly. The captain jumped back, knocking Alucard off, and screaming a vile stream of curses for all to hear. By this point, his followers were on the floor laughing hysterically, falling over each other and everything. 

            Alucard watched too, with that same amused little grin on his face. His eyes tracked the sets of men, the captain being foremost in front of him, but the others seemed to be still surrounding him. He doubted whether they would cause trouble as they kind of were disabled with laughter. He barked loudly, pawed the ground, and, as if to make it seem even funnier, he started to chase his own tail. He finished off with a scratch of the ear, and a seat on the ground, tail still wavering. 

            _Mwh__ ha ha…this is too much fun. It will be even funnier when I run right through their legs, and escape without their realizing it. Oh, how stupid even the slightly "advanced" vampires are becoming. Whatever happened to the good old days when so called evil actually did anything at all? Mwh ha ha…huh? He turned his head around as he heard something in the forest nearby, and was sure that it was not one of the troops as it tread even lighter than they did. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

            The moment in which Alucard took to look in the surrounding areas left him vulnerable, as in the exact same moment, the captain stopped yelping and was standing in front of him. The men stopped laughing in the same moment as well, but only because the captain yelled at them. The captain; fuming heavily, his eyes a dark red, bent to kill, and his muscles rippled in his furry, stood in front of Alucard. 

            "Stupid dog, you will PAY!" With this, the captain did what he was trying to do. He kicked Alucard in the stomach, hard, and kept kicking. Alucard, who is used to this, or should be do to his age, merely took it, as he was still looking around. Yes, there was someone there, but he could not see who. Then, he looked at the captain, who seemed to be kicking in all his furry. Alucard had the taste of blood in his mouth, and decided to just lay there once the captain finished, as usual; Alucard was up to something…

            "See men, no more than a dog who can not defend himself. Let's see who has the last laugh: MWH HA HA…" He looked at the crowd evilly, daring them to laugh, but the men were not that stupid. "Alright, this dog is nothing, not even worthy going to see the lord, so let dead dogs lie." He said, pointing his finger at Alucard all the while.

            _He he he…fool, do not point a finger at a dog! With this thought in mind, Alucard, who was playing a nice bit of being dead and motionless, with one motion moved his head up and opened his mouth widely. He allowed his powerful jaws to shut automatically on the captain's finger and tugging at it until the whole finger came off, squirting blood everywhere. The captain howled with pain, seeing his own blood soak the ground, while Alucard growled low in his throat, showing that he has not given up yet. _

            The men stood motionless, barely believing what they saw, as the captain was one of their strongest, they knew that no ordinary dog could just rip off a chunk of him as if it were a piece of bread. They surrounded their captain, making sure that he would be okay. Meanwhile, Alucard spit up the finger, and tossed it to the ground. _Yuck, bad blood…mwh ha ha…no matter, this won't take much longer. I've fallen even farther behind Seras, and at this rate, I will never find her._

The captain, still shouting over his hand, now barked orders. "Idiots, don't just stand around. GO after him!" With this they all lunged at Alucard, taking different sides the whole time. Alucard knew this would be tricky; he did not have a chance to transform back to his normal state, so fighting as a dog was definitely something new to him. He backed himself to the tree, looking at all of them through his six eyes, keeping track of who was where, and dodged the first who lunged into the tree behind him. Alucard stood back a little and saw the one in the tree, and he grinned lightly. _Ha ha, the captain was right, they are idiots…mwh ha ha. _

Alucard now awaited for the rest, which was not that long; and lunged at the first one he could sink his teeth into, literally. He jumped, biting the leg of the first one, and, with his paws to keep him stable on the ground, started tossing him around with the flick of his head. Alucard's eyes detected movement behind him, so with out a pause, and already tossing around one of the man-bats, he threw this one into the one behind him; knocking both senselessly into the ground. Blood dripped from Alucard's teeth, leaving even more stains on the ground, but it was not his blood. 

            The moment he took to look at the mess behind him, he inverted his eyes in front, allowing him to become surrounded in front, and without a chance to transform, he was in a sticky situation. He growled low, and snickered at the ten left, with the captain uselessly in the corner, just from a lone bite. By surrounding him, they rushed at Alucard all at once, but being Alucard, he was not going to take this lying down. 

            Alucard might not have had a chance to transform, but that did not leave him out of options. He rolled around the first attacker, barely missing the second, and by extending his tail into a blaze of black fire, he lashed it at the third, ripping apart its insides. This was not a pretty sight, and made a bloody mess on the ground, while Alucard laughed all the same. This new development of his tail distracted the attackers momentarily, long enough for him to lengthen his dog hair more, and power up slightly. Alucard's black hair now stood on end in all directions, making an evil appearance, as the hair seemed to mess into one continuous black mass with six red eyes and a big set of jaws.  

            As the man-bats stared in amazement, Alucard used this to his advantage and bawled at them, knocking one to the ground and biting at the neck. While the others stared in horror, Alucard's eyes shifted dangerously, as if to dare the next to lunge at him. When Alucard finally ripped the head off of that one, gruesomely with blood all over, he picked up the head in his mouth, holding it by the ears as they had no hair, still staring at them. In one swoop, he tossed his head back, throwing up the head, and whipped his tail at it, sending the head soaring into some unexpected victim. 

            Alucard cackled low in a growl, still looking menacing, while the one that went into the tree before started to get up groggily. _Mwh__ ha ha…the more the merrier._At this thought, a man-bat from the side attacked, hand outstretched to kill. Alucard, not noticing him coming, became clenched at the neck, still smiling all the same. With his hair extended, Alucard wrapped it around the man-bat, making them into points which he ran through him. The man-bat spat up blood and went down hard, unfortunately trapping Alucard as he went down. As Alucard was in dog form, he lacked the physical strength to pick himself up, and his hair was stuck as it was still through the man-bat. 

            Alucard became a little worried as they approached, struggling and biting and pawing to break free of this hold on him. _Oh, this is just great. Even his mind was sarcastic at this. _Now I am stuck under some half vampire and probably going to be taken to a room and tortured till all my blood runs out. Not that I would mind being bloodless, but isn't that always the case?_ He asked himself, laughing at his own stupidity, as the man-bats only advanced further._

            The captain in the back still roaring orders, his face turning a paler black from the blood loss which seemed to never stop. "Good, now, kill him. KILL HIM!" They advanced more, and Alucard still grinned, death has never stopped him before, it will not stop him now. _Hmm…now the fun begins…mwh ha ha…Alucard mused. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

            Then, from out of no where, Alucard heard a ruffle above him, as if someone was sitting in a tree, moving about. Alucard stared up, looking for some sign, anything, of someone or something up there. He was sure that none of them noticed it, or else they would have stopped advancing as well. Just as the closest one reached a foot in front of Alucard, something unexpected happened. 

            From the trees behind him emerged a swarm of bats, screeching at their highest pitch. Even Alucard tried to cover his ears from the high pitched shrills. This seemed to effect the man-bats as well; before long, most, if not all, were sprawling on the floor, trying to get as low to the ground as possible. The bats swarmed around them, darkening the skies as if it was permanent midnight, even though it was closer to dawn. From flight, they nose dived into the man-bats, attacking with their wings and biting on occasions.

            For some reason, Alucard noticed that they only attacked the man-bats, not himself.  _Hmm…now this is an oddity no doubt. _He grinned slightly and a bit insanely._ Not an unwelcome one at that. Mwh ha ha… The bats continued the on slaughter, a group of them even picked up the captain with their teeth and dropping him on his head. Such a yell came from him; Alucard had to cover his ears again.  _

It seemed to Alucard that either these were super bats, or that man-bats are afraid of regular bats, as some started to tremble in fear and fall to the ground. Others were waving their arms violently, desperately trying to be rid of them in some way. For one of the man-bats, two bats swooped down on him, lifting him up, and hung him like clothes line on a nearby tree. Alucard watched all this in amusement, at one point, he tried to become black and teleport out, but he would still have had the man-bat on him. He growled low in his throat, hoping that the person who was attacking the man-bats, as he knew that bats did not do this every day for the hell of it, could at least help him get out from underneath this particularly fat one that happened to land on him. 

All the same, the bats seemed to have minds of their own, as now they were attacking in a swarm, rounding all of the man-bats in one area. Alucard still heard noise behind him, so he knew that this was not the full extend of the vampire's power. Now the bats seemed to merge together, not into a single shape, but like one dark blanket hovering above. The man-bats were trying to tear them apart by sinking their nails and teeth in where they could, but to no avail; there were too many bats. There was no possible way that the man-bats had anyway of tearing apart the bindings of all those bats, it was like fighting a losing battle. 

With this realization, which some of them knew, others were oblivious, and the captain was knocked out already; some tried to run, which was soon stopped either way. The black mass of bats, or now one big sheet of black, wrapped around them on all sides, obstructing Alucard's view. The next he knew was that the man-bats were gone, enough blood on the ground to prove so, and in their place was this black mass in the shape of a ball.

_Hmm…now what? I don't feel like being absorbed today. _His evil grin came back to him, he was out of present danger, but what could he expect from this new vampire? In some kind of response, this black mass started to implode on itself, or just disappear completely, Alucard was too tired to tell at this point, and the fact that it was almost dawn did not seem to help the situation. 

Alucard than heard something behind him, but this time it was something else, not in the same place as that of which the bats came from. He heard a scurry, as if someone was trying to escape, and could only assume that it was one of those man-bats, the last man-bat. Alucard tried again to get up, and bit a good chunk out of the one on top of him, but it did not help much and the blood was not of the good tasting type either. 

Alucard heard some more ruffling, but closer by, as if it was almost immediately behind him. He only heard one set of light feet, the kind he was sure that was not a man-bat, and the sound of someone whimpering. It was a sound that Alucard knew all too well from his previous days, a sound that was music to his ears. 

The person, whoever it was, threw the whinny man-bat into a tree about a foot from Alucard, and now stood next to him. Alucard caught a glimpse with only two of his eyes, as one pair could not see the vampire, and the other 2 eyes were too intent on seeing the man-bat lying limp. Alucard recognized this one at once as the one who had trapped him not more than two hours ago; he could remember the captain calling him something…Lanook, that was it. 

The vampire was at Alucard's side, which he could hardly believe, was female. In appearance of about 30 years of age, she was rather tall, 5'6 feet with long wavy brown hair and hazel nut red eyes. Alucard could sense, even from being a dog, that she had an old mannerism, much like his own. She was wearing a black long dress, puffed out on the ends, giving it a slightly older appearance as it was layered. It had long sleeves that ran along her arms almost form fittingly tight, and wrapped around her thumbs at the end. The front of the dress was high, and wrapped around her neck, making it appear to be more of a shirt with a skirt than an actual dress. 

As Alucard looked up at her, his eyes pleading for some help, she already had her left hand under the man-bat and with a swift flick of the wrist, threw him off with ease. Alucard got up quickly, his hair back to normal, and he barked in thanks. He pawed the ground slightly and wagged his tail as he rubbed his head against her leg in appreciation. She seemed not to be paying too much attention, as she thought him merely a dog, one that was pretty strong. 

The vampire squinted readily, and with an air of ancient power walked over to Lanook. Alucard trailed her the whole time; she lifted Lanook up with one hand and, with a hard slap, revived him. "Now what have we here?" She asked sarcastically already knowing what he was.

Lanook only spat and replied huskily as more blood dripped from his mouth. "I-I'll never tell you anything."

To this she snickered, her hazel eyes filling with a fire of menace. She continued on sweetly, but with a hint of evil beneath. "As if I wanted you to tell me anything, no, I think not. You were left alive as a messenger to your astute master, or lord, whichever you so choice to call him. Unless you want me to just put you out of your misery?"

To this, Lanook shook his head, as she raised her hand that had slapped him as if to plunge it through his heart. "Good. Now tell your master that we are not finished yet. Wilhemina sends her regards." With this, she dropped him, and he ran like a bat out of hell, a bit shaky at first, but full throttle at the end.

_Hmm…Wilhemina, why doesn't this surprise me? It seems I have been away awhile under Hellsing. _Alucard mused at the mention of the name, every one knew the stories, but he just did not know that some were truer than others. 

Wilhemina motioned to him; she knelt and rubbed the back of his neck, noticing the six eyes. "Ah… a hound of hell, no doubt. That means a strong vampire of the old ways should be around here somewhere." She said sweetly, Alucard could almost barely believe that she was who she claimed, though, it made enough sense. 

Alucard's eyes traveled to the sky, and hers followed suit. Wilhemina grinned slightly as she knew the reason and stared back down into his dark red eyes, "Do not worry, I have a little place not so far away. Then, if I may, I would like to know of your master." She got up, with her hands on her knees for support, and started to walk, motioning Alucard with her. Alucard, all the while, was debating when he should reveal himself, as all of a sudden becoming a vampire would definitely be at least a little odd. 

_Thanks guys for sticking with. ^_^ (Chiri I owe you one, lol)  You will see seras soon, hehe, next chapter, no worries. Well, maybe worries for her, ack,  you will just have to wait and see…writers can be so evil that way, mwh ha ha…O_o…okay, bad Arucard imitation, I should stick with laughs I can do…SCOOBY-DOO (sound of Scooby laugh throughout house)…okay, don't mind me, I'm just a little strange that way, lol. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

            On the same night, towards dawn, an exhausted Seras is still in flight. Her altitude started to become unstable as she winced slightly, birds tried to hunt her down for dinner before, so she still has cuts from that. She started to veer right, and knocking herself out of it, become straight again. She was still somewhat new in flying, so this was not helping much.

            "No, I will not falter. What would master Arucard say to that?" Seras sulked slightly, even as the sky started to become a lighter shade of blue. "…Master…" The thought of her master at this point was very hard on her. He had never admitted it, but she knew he cared for her in some respects, and that he would not just let her go in that way. 

            The lack of blood, strain of flight, and now the thoughts of her master had made her weak. Seras veered far right, slightly thankful that she was so far up that she was not going to run into a tree unless she started to descend, which she just so happened to start doing. 

            "Shit!" She exclaimed as her descent quickened tenfold. She was over a forest, miles from the previous one, but still, coming down from that altitude at such a speed would leave her some marks. _I'm going to die; I'm going to die...again!_ She screamed frantically to herself, as her descent was almost complete and she started to graze the tops of trees.

            Seras, in self defense, crossed her arms in front of her, bracing for impact. Strangely shaped tree branches were already starting to penetrate her sides, making cut marks, fairly deep. She descended more, trying to move out of the way of a particularly big branch as she dived through a tree, but she was slow, and had to move her arm to do so. Seras right arm was hit hard by the trunk she nearly avoided, hitting from the shoulder blade down, blood squirted out as she passed, marking the tree with it. Her face was already scratched from smaller branches and her legs were mangled up. She screamed at the searing pain that now shot through her shoulder and arm.

            Seras plunged into the ground, her left arm, the one not hit, helped her to grab a tree branch as she fell and swing half way around. Letting go, she landed swiftly on her butt with a loud thump. Her right arm hung limp at her side, and her dark eyes were glazed over with pain. It was darker under the trees, so she had nothing to worry about in the sense of light, but she would not be able to stand direct sunlight. At this point, she would be lucky if she could stand at all. 

            With her good arm, and kicking her feet slightly, she backed up to the nearest tree, which was only a few inches from her, and rested her back against it. She looked at her legs, which were fairly bad off, but nothing unsettled her more than her right arm.

            Seras winced in pain and shouted the first thing that came into her mind, "MASTER!!!"  She hunched over, passed out against the tree from the pain and weakness.

****

            Alucard was still tailing behind Wilhemina as they entered a small cottage. He had not stepped more than three feet in the door behind her when something ear piercing shot through him. Alucard yelped with pain and fell to the floor, his eyes brawling out of his skull. He ran to a corner in what seemed like no time and stood there shaking from head to toe.

            Panting heavily, his teeth bared. _Seras_…so much pain…What the heck is she looking for?_ A tear raised in his eyes as Wilhemina sat there in wonder. Alucard looked at her in saddened expression, and she knew what it was. Of course, she thought it was his master calling, but close enough. _

****

            Meanwhile, Vampire Hunter D was on a grassy patch of land, in the distance was a vast forest he has come to know as the Valley of the Lost, not because it is lost, but because of the supposedly mysterious happenings that go on in there. D looked up the sky, noticing that it was almost dawn, not like it mattered; he would just have to be a little more careful. 

As D rode on horse back, his left hand was as loud as ever singing, "People are strange, when you're a stranger. Faces look ugly when you're alone. People seem wicked, when you're unwanted. Streets are uneven, when you're down." D started to get agitated at this, but was not about to do something, yet. Hand continued, "When you're strange- faces come out of the rain. When you're strange- no one remembers your name. When you're strange, when you're strange, when you're str..." D closed his left hand sharply cutting him off as he thought he heard something, but was unable to hear over his seemingly pointless singing.

"You, shut up." D said coldly to his hand, and strained to hear. He could have sworn her heard something, was not sure what, but it sounded distinctly female due to its high pitch. "Did you hear that before?" D unclenched his left hand a little, just enough for a few words, but not too much.

"What, you mean that ear piercing scream? Nope, I missed it, sorry." The hand said sarcastically, and D's response to most things he says; clench the fist as hard as possible and hope he shuts up. Thankfully for D, the hand decided to just let it go, he has ways of getting back, which he always managed to do. 

D sat there on his horse, thinking, while the wind swirled around him. The sun, now on the horizon, blanketed the place with yellow colored light. D could have sworn that he heard faint screams, but it could have been the wind just as easily. _I have to find this Alucard, not time for delays…but if this person is hurt, then I should at least try to help. _

With his mind made up, he put his horse into a run, but even at that speed, because of the forest, he was unsure if he would be of any use. Who knows what could be across the plains and into the valley, which because of the heat, started to become surrounded in a fairly thick veil of mist.

 _Hm__.__ As if someone does not want me to go there. D thought as he pushed his horse foreword. It would take him hours to get there, he knew that, and that is why he wondered if he would be too late to help. Not to mention, how long it would take just to find this person, he could be in there for days. The forest is as massive round as it is long, making it very confusing to navigate, D knew this as well, as he has had many dealings with this forest. Not one of these occasions have been good in any sense, either way, to a normal person, it would be a suicide mission; to D, it is life. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

            In the meantime, Seras is still up against the tree, but the rays of sunlight are starting to get to her. Thankfully, the tree she is under has a lot of shade to it, or she would be a goner. As it was, she was going in and out of reality in a sense, with a dazed expression on her face.

            _Seras__…She heard faintly from inside her head, a voice she knows, but so far away, she could not tell who it was. _

            Seras sees herself in a black room, one with marks of Hellsing and the red symbols glowing all around, on the walls. The place looked oddly familiar, but, at the same time, it was completely different. 

            _Seras__…come…She heard from out of the room, but it was reflected all along the walls, which made it harder to try and find the source. Then the room fell from beneath her, but she went unmoved, though, she expected to fall with it, like a pane of glass would. _

            She tested the ground of black, and walked foreword. _What does this mean…it makes no sense…_She thought as she walked. _But…the voice…it is definitely not my master, nor Integra-soma…something tells me that this may not be good…_

_            There you are, Seras. _The voice was now from an outline of a form, hard to see as it was distant, and everything was black. The person, whoever it was, was a black mass as well, and the only way to tell it was there was that it was outlined in bright white light: its black was blurry, which made it appear a shade lighter than midnight black. Seras could see its arms outstretched, but could not make out who it was. 

            _Do not be afraid, Seras. You will know me on sight, just like you once did. Your presence is seeking me even now…we shall meet soon enough…With that, the mysterious thing was seen no more, leaving Seras with the ever questioning look. _

            Seras awoke abruptly, as if coming to some realization from a far away land. Groggily, she tried to move her injured right arm, but the surge of pain told her not to. The sun above was almost in the zenith, which told her that it was late in the day already. _Hm__, that is odd. I remember the sun just coming up not more than a minuet ago. I guess I really was delusional here for awhile. She heard some noise from behind her, a low growling sound, which startled her, but in this state, she could not do much more than sit. She looked about desperately to try and see what was making the noise, but could not turn that well, and saw nothing. _

The noises grew louder and now there was ruffling in the bush behind her, and she felt the glare of two evil red eyes, and then another pair. Seras tried to be quiet, but was having doubts. _If they want me, I am here, but I will not give up without some kind of struggle. I will make them work for their meals. _

With this in mind, Seras clutched her left hand into a fist, her right may be disabled, but she will use this. The beast jumped out of the bush, landing right in front of her, the other landing next to it, and on the side. While the other creature lined the other side of the first one, it was a row of three, like a pack, but they were not dogs, nor wolves.  They had the general appearance of ravenous wolves, but were pitch black, and were enormous compared to the normal size of a wolf, with an even more hunched back. There teeth were bared revealing very fine sharp canines, growling and snarling, their eyes were intent on Seras.

Seras stared at them, she was already in much pain, but she moved her left hand, still clutched, in front of her for protection. "Fine, you want me, come and get me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, not like that would help much, but it made her feel a little better, that she would not just go down so easily.    

The wolf look a likes started to lunge at her, one went directly for her legs, sinking his teeth into it. The pain ran straight up Seras leg and spine, making her wince, but she would not scream. The one on the left side of the middle, which attacked her leg, went straight for her left arm, which Seras moved violently, trying desperately to shake it off. The last attacked her already dead arm, so it was not that bad, but now he was trying to rip it off, and that hurt. Seras could smell her own blood on them, as they snarled and continued the attack.

Seras eyes budged a little and then concentrated hard, she was already weary, and this was not helping. Mustering up some of her reserve strength, she moved her able left arm so violently that she hit its head against the ground and threw it on the one attacking her dead arm. Blood tears dribbled from her eyes, and she screamed with pain. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR DINNERS!" With this she shook her leg, and with the other, turned it sideways and kicked at the beasts head, which only made him growl angrier. Seras managed to hit its nose, sending it yelping with some pain. 

Now they were back into their positions again, surrounding her on all sides, growling even more. There dark blue eyes were set to kill, smelling Seras blood only made them want it more. While Seras looked on with anger and pain in her eyes, she snickered and looked down a bit. "I will not die yet, and you can not make me." She said as if to herself, and then looked back at the creatures. 

As she braced for another attack, she heard something in the distance, the sound of hooves. _Hooves in a forest, now that is out of place. I will still survive. She tried to provoke the creatures now, just so that she could get the attention of however it was that was near by, hoping that whoever it was would hear her._

"Alright, come and get it, you bastards!" She yelled, baring her teeth, and focusing her eyes on them. She prepared her arm for another onslaught, while they started to lunge again for the same places as before. The sounds of hooves were getting closer, and Seras now was attacked again, her blood staining the ground and the teeth of these creatures. 

_I must hold out a little longer or all of this would be in vane. _She screamed again in furry, her eyes constricting more, and she moved her left arm closer to get a better look at the beast before wagging it as hard as she could, trying to get it off again, but it was smarter this time. So was Seras, she used the only thing she had left, her head. She tried to hit it in the head with her head, but it seemed to not help that much, besides for giving her a major head ache. 

_Please…hurry…_She thought as the hoof beats were mere feet away, as the vicious attackers persisted, and as she felt herself diminishing in minuets. _That is it…I tried…I can not continue any longer…She closed her eyes, but when she did so, she saw the one thing she did not expect with her minds eye. She saw her master and then Integra, but they looked somewhat saddened, something that Seras never wanted to see. __NOT YET! The voice in the back of her mind yelled and she opened her eyes, trying desperately to get them off again. _

_Yes…I can do this…_She heard herself thinking in the back, now that the hoof beats were right on top of her. She heard rustlings of leaves to the side, and then stopped motionlessly. Seras saw something that she thought could not be; a rider on a black horse with red eyes, clad in black, with a long flowing cape, a hat that reminded her of her masters, and very pale. _Holy crap…who the heck…_

Seras did not even get to finish her thought when this person drew his sword with one hand and threw it. The sword blade hit the third creature, the one on that was on her right arm, the disabled arm, and it cut right threw the beasts' throat, knocking it back, all the way into the tree behind. The creatures stopped their attack momentarily, but it did not seem to do much good, as in the next second, Seras could not believe what she saw.

This person, clad in all black, while still holding onto the reins with his left hand, came off his horse in the weirdest fashion Seras had ever seen. In a swift motion, while using the horse to balance him, he jumped off sideways, holding onto the reins so that he would not go flying too far off, but pointed his foot out, he hit the wolf creature off of Seras good arm. The creature went flying with such force that Seras could not follow where the beast landed. In the same motion, he brought his reins closer in, so as he rounded the horse above, his cape following in suit, he landed straight up in the saddle again, as if he had not even moved in the first place.

Seras eyes bulged slightly in awe, the grace of his motion so solid, and in all that heavy black armor, which she noticed when his cape swayed. Seras felt a little blush on her face, as someone she did not even know attempted to save her, and did so with style. Only one was left, the creature on her leg, which now turned and was growling at the mysterious rider. The rider seemed undaunted by this mass of fur, teeth, and claws, with eyes that could kill. 

This time, the rider got off for real, swinging his left leg around as he dismounted. The beast was waiting for this, and lunged at him, while the rider pushed his horse aside to take the blow. The horse was used to this, and really did not mind getting pushed around. The rider used his right arm as a shield, similar to what Seras had done, and he could smell the blood on its breath, a foul thing indeed. He was going to make it pay, so this time, he grabbed the back of the creatures' neck with his left hand, very hard. It was so hard in fact that the creature was forced to let go of his grip on the rider, which really did not hurt as it never went past the armor. With the creature now stunned in his left hand, he dropped his right to his side, and stared at the thing, which he had expected so much more trouble from.

"Pathetic." The rider said in a cold cool voice, that Seras seemed to think much of, reminding her somewhat of her own master. The rider looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time, and saw the injuries. He held the creature and flung him carelessly against a nearby tree, splitting its head wide open. 

The rider bent down to look at her, which seemed somewhat unnatural as he was wearing armor. He touched her good arm, and Seras flinched, not knowing what to say or think, and she had no strength left to defend against someone this powerful. He took her left arm in his right and was looking at the scratches.

Meekly she asked, her eyes alive with wonder, "W-Who are you?"

 The man looked at her, his eyes red under the wide brimmed black hat. He replied in a monotone voice, "D, the vampire hunter." At this her eyes widened, and she thought to herself. _Crap, now I really am done for…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

            Meanwhile, Arucard dog was in a cabin with Wilhemina. She was staring at him awkwardly as he had went into the corner and huddled suddenly; from the scream of Seras, which he heard as if it was he himself who was screaming. It had wrung in his ears as he was grasping himself in the corner. 

            Wilhemina walked over to him, placing a hand on his head and stroking it a little as if to comfort him. Her fiery eyes bore into his, pleading to know what it is that hurt him, and Alucard was so tempted to speak then, but that would be a little strange as he was still a dog. "You are a tough one, your mind is shielded even from me." She got up, her hand on his head as if to pat, and she stared down at him, with a little smile on her face.

            "You look like you could do with a meal, but all I have is blood." At this, Alucard's ears picked up, and he stared up at her as well. She walked to her little fridge, opened the door, and pulled out a blood bag for herself. Alucard looked up panting; he had not had some kind of food for at least two days or more. He also knew, however, that if she thought he was a hound of hell, as she had said earlier, that he would not get any blood, making this his only chance.

            Wilhemina removed the blood bag, and had ripped off a corner for herself, when Alucard dog suddenly jumped on top of her, knocking her down sideways as she did not expect it. Alucard's tail wagged and grinned as he picked up the bag of blood with this mouth quickly, before she came to her senses, and ran to the other side of the room, where he hide under this little table. Alucard took the bag from his mouth with his paws and held it on the ground clasped, as he was under the table, he was lying on his stomach making this an easy task. With his tongue, he started to lick up the blood from the bag, trying not to spill it as holding something with paws was not exactly a careful job, or an easy one. 

            Wilhemina winced slightly, shaking her head, and looked around at herself on the floor. She got up slightly groggily and then remembered what had happened; she took another bag of blood for herself and went to the coach, which happened to be next to the table Alucard was under. As she approached, she had ripped another corner off and was now drinking her blood, she saw Alucard's tail wagging from under the table and knew he was down there. She purposely sat directly in front of him, looking down at the spot where Alucard was, though at the angel, she could not see him. Alucard had a feeling that she was watching him; he could feel her eyes boring on him again. 

            _Hm__, this is no use, she knows I am here. He thought, as his eyes traveled up slightly, he ducked his head out from under the table, his eyes with a dark red glance. _For some reason, I have a feeling that I know her from somewhere…  Hump, I probably have seen her on a hunt or something…still, I am usually not wrong on these things…but then why can't I remember? _With the blood bag in his mouth, he scooted out from under the table, inching slowly as he went. He made it out, while her eyes followed him prudently, still drinking her blood bag, and he sat next to her. He moved his paws to hold onto the blood bag, looking very much like a bear when with a honey comb, and bit down the top, slurping it up. _

            Wilhemina's stare was piercing, even for Alucard, but her eyes were filled of wisdom, and a sense of innocence that only a woman of age can provide. She smiled and removed the bag of blood from her lips, her teeth glinted slightly and she spoke. "I never thought a hound of hell would drink from a blood bag." She raised her eyebrow questioningly while her eyes tried to pry his very thoughts. "Unless, by chance, I could be wrong, and you really are nothing more than a dog."

            Alucard stared at her back, and with one big swig, tossing his head back; he drank the last of the blood in his bag. He tossed the bag on the ground, sucked dry. He jumped on to the couch next to Wilhemina, but as it was a fairly sized couch, he was still pretty far from her. Alucard knew that he could not hide from her anymore, so with that he started his transformation.

            The dog shape of Alucard turned completely black, solid throughout, as what would have been his hair floated oddly up with energy. The only things recognizable was his wide humorous grin and his two deep set red eyes, while Wilhemina watched in more awe than surprise. The black mass soon started to grow and expand outward; it lengthened, running from the top of the couch, all the way to the ground. It started to appear solid, and take on the shape of a man sitting on the couch. The blackness also started to form a wide brimmed hat on what appeared to be a head, but there was still no color, and the form was getting fuller by the minuet. After another moment the blackness was in its final form, one of a man sitting with arms outstretched across the back of the couch and legs apart comfortably. A second more and this blackness took on colors, that of a deep red and black, his glasses were more of a variation, becoming orange at the moment. There he was, six feet of a red coat, black vest, brown high legged boots, his favorite white gloves, glasses, and the red mushroom hat. 

            Alucard grinned at Wilhemina, her eyes were a bit wider than before, but still alert. Alucard was amused by this, Wilhemina had known that he was not just a dog, but did she know who he was to this extend? He stretched his arms a little and then spoke deeply, his head slightly titled to see her better, "It is too early to be up already, Wilhemina."

            Wilhemina stared, not knowing what to say. Then, she remembered herself, and composed again, she decided to speak. "And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" She said stealthily, she had an idea of who he was, but it seemed so weird. How he could have survived that, she did not know if this was the one person she thought it to be. 

            Alucard sat there, as if thinking what his name was. Something about her mannerism reminded him of a time long ago, but could not put a name or a place to it, as if out of a dream. He pondered this as well, being even more amused at his own lack of remembrance.

            "I have many names." He grinned at her, and continued. "You may call me by what the good doctor had…Arucard." His eyes traveled over her, taking in that she seemed to be a 19th century vampire due to her clothes and manors, which maybe the thing he found familiar about her. 

            Wilhemina's eyes went wild with ideas. There was not a single person in the vampire world who had not heard of Alucard, or of the Hellsing Organization, especially the job they did in the extinction of their kind. She tried to compose herself again, but she could not help thinking that he was going to kill her, or try to, as she would not go down without a good fight.

            "I will not lie and say that I have not heard of you." Her eyes wobbled slightly, and her hands started to tremble, but she stopped that. "I will also not lie and say that I thought you were someone else at first, but realized that _that could never be." She sighed slightly and continued once more. "I would like to be amused, tell me. How does a _vampire_ become so manipulated in an organization as to destroy its own kind?" She asked with a level eye and raised eyebrow. She found the concept all too ridicules, especially for a vampire, who seemed to her, to be fairly intelligent, and old for that matter. She could feel the power he was letting off, though; he may not have realized it himself. _

            Alucard just took his arms from back around the couch, and folded them into his lap. His glasses fell slightly to the crook of his nose, and his bright orangey red eyes were seen. He was amused at this question, he knew now who she was, but he had a feeling still that this is not their first meeting. He replied darkly, "Only if that vampire is caught. It was that Van Hellsing who did it, but from stories that I have heard as well, Mrs.Wilhemina, that you have had dealings there too." Wilhemina was stunned and Alucard looked stunned at himself as well, he did not know how he knew that either. Things seemed to be making no sense at all, and yet, he knew that they were right. He shook his head a little and decided that the blood was starting to get to him from reintroducing it into his system so late and the fact that it was daytime when he should be asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

            Alucard sat in that position for a moment, gazing at Wilhemina's eyes to see if there was any stir in them, good or bad. Wilhemina, who was good at composing herself quickly by now as she was old and has seen much, just raised an eyebrow questioningly. She brought it back down with a realization; it was the twenty-first century, her story had been made public, but vampires did not watch the media's…

            "Hm, that was to be expected. It is general knowledge what happened to me then, with the publication of the journals, including my own." Wilhemina said proudly, thinking no more of it. This only proved to her that the recorded events are still under the public eye, giving vampires a name for themselves. It also introduced that certain infamous one; the one whose embrace still calls to her, whose teeth marks still show. 

            Alucard still sat in his folded arms position, remembering the blood on his teeth. He looks with his half smile into her eyes, which gave him the strangest feeling of remembrance all their own. "That does not say much, I have some stories of my own, mwh ha ha." Trying to sound mysterious with his laugh, or at least evil, this with his appearance, worked fairly well. He stretched his folded arms, it was definitely late for him, and this fact alone was affecting his thought process. He glanced at her once more and then got up, stretching his legs to their full extent. "The sun is still a dangerous thing to me, and just seeing the indirect light tires me. I'm going to bed."

            Wilhemina was silent for a moment and then nodded. She led him down stairs into this musty basement, which he liked the smell of as it was decay. There was a couch in the corner that seemed appealing for resting purposes; it was big and worn in, a light shade of brown. By the couch was a small table, a night stand type, which only had a small lamp on it. It was a fairly big room; he could not see the opposite side of the room as it was blocked off by a white satin curtain, aged in appearance. 

            Alucard sat on the couch and soon began to recline when he noticed the curtain. His eyes went to hers questioningly, but she already knew what he would ask, and answered before he had a chance to voice this question. "I see you have noticed my lab…I am a scientist at heart, or at least, I was when I was alive, but some things seem to continue after death; my love for science being one of the many."

            Alucard nodded at this, but a thought occurred to him. A scientist with no electricity out in the middle of a forest, what could their possibly be to investigate out here. "A scientist in the forest?" He mused, somewhat sarcastically. "What would a scientist be here to find?" He raised an eyebrow, though, still weary. He knew that this would start to affect him tomorrow night if he did not go to bed soon.

            Wilhemina turned around with a little "hm". It seemed he had hit a soar spot. "What I am out here, Alucard, to find is none of your business. I could ask you the same thing, wandering off in a forest you have very little sense of direction in. If you ask me, which could be the saner; a scientist living in a forest or a vampire walking in one?" She spoke fiercely, hands placed sternly on her hips as if to scold as she turned back around with the question to Alucard. The fire in her eyes was enough to make even Alucard think twice before crossing her furry, though, she remained mostly calm. He noticed that this was barely even half. 

            "I?" He asked questing, with a sense of humor in his voice. "I was passing through, in dog form to catch the whiff of a missing friend; one whom I am trying to find, she left so abruptly, I wonder how she is." He said with a cackle in his throat as he jokingly mimicked her style of speech. 

            Wilhemina took no notice to this, as she did not know how he spoke normally. "A she? I expect you have done something horrible to her, causing her to flee for her sanity." She said annalistically, as if having already discovered the meaning of this person's problems. As she was a woman, she felt that she had insight on this subject; thinking of them to be some kind of love. 

            Alucard, reclining ever in his arms around the back of the couch position, merely shook his head from side to side. "Yes, it is a she…did you think I would be chasing after a he? Mwh ha ha…* This he said obviously jokingly in his ever sarcastic dark manner, but continued seriously. "If it were only that simple, she has been angry with me before, my master too, but this is too random for even her. Hm…she still has many things to learn as a vampire."

            "Master?" She questioned, seeing how far she could push her luck.

            "Hm…my master." He paused momentarily, as his thoughts wandered to his master. He had noticed her strange behavior of late, but in a forest, there was nothing he could do. "I have already said that Hellsing captured me, for it, I am eternally the servant of the house of Hellsing." This he said with slight vampire pride, as everyone who was a vampire feared the Hellsing Organization, which was only a recent development of the past hundred years or so. Before that, it was just a rouge vampire hunter with the knowledge and power to defeat their kind, the undead, those whose bodies had died, but souls live on. 

            "The pet of the Hellsing organization, this is what I knew, but now the situation seems even more complex than that. You must be kicking yourself as you are forced to obey commands. Oh, if only you were not so fool hearty in your youth that you could have avoided this." She said skeptically, as if to rub in the fact that she has been there long as well, without being caught.

            With this new statement, Alucard said nothing for a moment, as if considering it, but shook his head as if to fight with his own thoughts. "Hmm…you would think it to be bad, but actually it is amusing. I would be bored to tears running from Hellsing every day of eternity. This way, I can feel the blood of the dead, and splatter a good amount of it. It is enough to make my teeth tingle in excitement of the battle."  
            Wilhemina looked at him somewhat surprised, she did not expect that. "You are killing us, vampires, or have you forgotten what you are? How can you find joy in the death of monsters like yourself?"

            With this statement, Alucard looked at her amused. He cackled low in his throat, trying to hold it in. "Ah, but you have not meet many of the new vampires, have you? They are becoming more and more pathetic as the years move on. The strain is weakening, and these are nothing more than a bunch of trigger happy blood suckers."

            Wilhemina was staring at him for a moment; she had not known that it had become this bad. She was stuck in a cabin in the middle of the woods, how was she to know of the state of other vampires. With this, she bade him good-day, and went off upstairs. 

Alucard was starring after her as she left, the hem of her dress swayed slightly with every movement. He only noticed now as he was too focused on her face before, trying to figure out from where he had recognized it. Like a memory, long since past, she was like nothing he could think of. She was set in her manners of old, with a spark of life still. His own fascination amused him, she amused him, but then again, Alucard was known to either be amused or bored in his immortality. His thoughts were of this as he unfolded his arms and leaned back on to the couch the long way. To fit himself fully on, he had to bring his arms in, using them as a pillow. He also had to bring in his legs a bit, as the couch was big, but not that big. He closed his eyes and was as the room, silent and cold…        


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

            Seras flinched again, but this time, it was not from D's touch, but his proclamation. Seras wondered why he would help her, if he was a hunter of vampires, but she thought it would be out of place to ask.  D moved to Seras other arm, the one on her right, which was hanging dead like at her side. D did not need to touch this one to know what was wrong. 

            "Your arm is dislocated." D stated like even a child would have known that, "It will sting to relocate it. Grab onto something to help relieve the pain." D was looking straight into her eyes, due to the redness; he already knew what she was. The thing that Seras noticed, as she could not see his face from the hat before, was that he had red eyes too. 

            Seras nodded in acknowledgement at his statement, she was unsure what this vampire hunter was, as she decided that he was not human. _Hmm. He has red eyes, I thought only vampires had red eyes, but then why would he be hunting vampires… It is not like he works for an organization bent on the destruction of them, he is a rogue. She noted as he had what appeared to be a sack of money hanging from his belt, which made a slight clanging sound when he walked. Something else also occurred to her as she noticed his other vampire like attributes. __If he is a vampire…how can he stand this sunlight? I can only stand it, barely, as I have Alucard's blood through my veins and since this forest is heavily shaded. _

            D put his left arm on Seras' right, sending a surge of pain up her arm, which she managed to not show. He offered his right hand to her other, so that she could cling when the pain became unbearable.  _I did not know he meant to hold on to him. _Seras mused at his gesture to hold her hand, which she noticed was just as pale as in the color of his face. Unlike her master, he did not seem to ever take his hat off, as he was so pale in color.

            With a sharp movement upward, D moved her arm socket into place. With this motion, a new surge of pain, even greater than the last, went screaming through Seras. It seemed like lighting her very veins on fire. Seras gritted her teeth hard, and her left hand clenched his right so hard that Seras thought she may break it off, but D seemed not to pay it any mind. 

            After a minuet or two, which to Seras felt like forever, she let go. D stared at the hand that was clenched by her. _She is strong, but weak. She also has red eyes, but she can not be a full vampire or all her wounds would have healed by now, no matter how weak she has become physically. I wonder…she seems not to have had any blood for days, unless she is newly made. D thought as he took his hand off of Seras' now relocated arm. _

            D then walked slowly to the side of Seras, and looked over her legs, which were all bloody and mangled. There are several sets of deep teeth marks, claw marks, and pieces of flesh that seemed to come out from odd angles. Her left arm, the one that she used to defend, was in better shape as it only had a set of teeth marks that seemed to be slight dashes across her arm, which occurred when she tried to get the thing off of her. 

            D looked down at her legs, and then up to Seras, who was watching him in wonder, but thankfulness all the same. "You can't walk; your legs would not support you. Your right arm needs to be braced so that you do not hurt it more." He spoke coolly, but not without some form of concern, a very slight emotion of it. 

D got up again, making cling noises due to the rustling of his armor, and the sway of his cape did not help. He walked next to Seras, to the tree that she was leaning on, and with a crunch sound, snapped off a fairly sized branch, which he would have to cut down to size. He walked silently past Seras to another tree with the giant dog creature pinned to it; his sword hilt was the only thing showing. With what seemed like no effort at all, D took hold of his hilt with his right hand, and pulled it out of the tree. The creature slid down the tree leaving a trail of blood as the sword released him. 

Seras eyed him intently as she watched him cut the branch like it was bread through butter. There was so much Seras wanted to ask him, but dared not to; she still feared what he could do, though, for the moment he was helping. His almost ever silence reminded her of her master again. _Ah, why is it that he seems so similar to him. Or is it that older vampires seemed to have similarities. Of course, she was underestimating the fact that she really wanted to see her master again, but was too proud to admit that. _

D put his sword back in its sheath and continued to line up the wood bark with her now semi-functional arm. She did not see how he would tie the pieces together as he had no string, or cloth, to do so. Once the wood was in place, he held it together in his right hand, and grabbed hold of the tree. From the tree, he ripped off a long piece of bark, which seemed to come off in one continuous strand until he made a sharp tug that ripped the piece off. Then he took the piece and wrapped the tree bark to her arm, carefully, as to try and not to cause her any more pain. He finished it with a tight knot on the bottom side. The splint went from the middle of her upper arm to just below her wrist; D was trying to keep that part straight for now just to let the tendons that were moved from the dislocation become stronger. 

D stood back to look at her for a moment, while Seras, who was still kind of shocked at all that just happened in the past hour or so, looked straight back. Seras felt that his eyes seemed to see everything; this thought alone was very intimidating, making her feel even weaker than she had for allowing those dog creatures to take so much of her. 

At this point, D's left hand decided to make an appearance now that she was somewhat better off. "Hey D, whose the girl? She seems kind of quiet, but that is how you like it." 

Seras eyes widened to a dark red at the sound of the higher pitched sarcastic sounding little voice. She looked back and forth, but saw no one else there. Then, she saw it, there was a face on the inside of D's left hand. _What the heck is that?!?! I know it is a face, but why is it there… and it can speak? Don't you need a throat to speak, or the air from it off of your voice box, or something? Seras was in a state of semi-freaked out. _

D moved his left hand up to stare at it, telling him to shut up with his eyes. He then looked back to Seras, whose eyes seemed to almost pop out of her skull. D's left hand would not take just a simple stare as an answer, he contracted his face a little in a pug little smile, looking up at D, who was still looking at Seras. Left hand shifted his eyes a little to see her as well, and then looked back to D and said, "Ah, I see how it is D. No need for words, this one, and you're too embarrassed to ask." Left hand said sarcastically to D, to get his attention, which it did.

D stared down at his hand, he grumbled a little, but there was nothing he could really do. His eyes of red were like dagger, pointed to kill his hand, or at least the thing in his hand. His agitation grew extremely, but D was good at keeping a level head in such times and he would get him back later. Seras watched all this as if it was not even happening, with a dumbfounded expression on her face, either her wounds were getting to her, or this sight freaked her out more than she knew. 

D walked to Seras and stood above her staring down, and she automatically stared up. He put out his left hand so that she could see it, though; he thought that she had already seen enough of it. Left hand smiled at her, which is kind of weird looking, a hand that smiles. D knew he would have to say something for the hand, but was unsure of what to say. He towered over her, as he was pretty tall, and started to speak in his usual monotone like voice, "This is left hand. Don't pay him much mind, he is only a spirit who entered my hand." D turned to glare at it evilly and then back to Seras, "No, he will not leave."

Seras sat in awe, she did not know much about spirits; she had heard tales from her father that certain types could invade objects, but never body parts. Seras tried to speak, and even opened her mouth, but her throat seemed to swell together. Nothing would come out. 

Left hand, who was not exactly happy at his introduction, looked to Seras as well. "Hi there little miss. You can just call me lefty, everybody does, or anyone who is not D that knows me, which would be no one." He beamed at this little pun, but continued anyways as D stared at him, "Okay then. Hey, I never got your name, and I do not think D has either. Isn't that right D?" D growled at this, Lefty continued, "Oh don't mind him, he is just a little grumpy, and he is not very good at remembering to introduce himself, or _others either."_

D stared a little more and had just about had enough from his fast talking hand, he clenched it a little, just enough for it to hurt him. He continued to clench until he heard a muffled owwie sound and let go, staring at him again.

Seras found this amusing and started to laugh, which made both D and left hand turn to look at her. She squint her eyes and was actually giggling, but after a moment of noticing that she was being stared at, stopped abruptly. Her sides started to hurt from the movement when she laughed and she winced a little, but only for a moment. She then looked back up to them, her eyes still held pain, but now was a bit happier.

"I am Seras Victoria, you can just call me Seras." Still a bit shaken, she was at least able to say this, barely. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: 

            D just looked at her and nodded slightly, while left hand grinned. His left hand, always being the comic one, said, "Ah, so she can speak. Unlike you, D, she was actually too weak to introduce herself before. In fact, she had to ask you what your name was, and I thought I was being rude not being allowed to introduce myself."

            Seras smiled weakly, it was amusing to see two people occupying the same body to be arguing. D ignored his hand and was looking at her under his hat, contemplating things. 

            "You can not walk on your legs, they are too badly injured." He looked away for a moment, as if to leave. His hand was glaring at him, and D knew what he would say. He could not just leave her in this forest by herself as weak as she was. 

            Seras was looking out in a haze. She cocked her head slightly and looked up at D. She wondered what he was thinking. "I can try to walk. I doubt that I would get anywhere" She said dully while another surge of pain shot from her legs. 

            D walked to his horse, grapping hold of the reins in his left hand to shut him up. He led the horse to Seras and looked as if he were going to mount up. Instead he bent down next to her, his armor making a chink sound. "No, do not try to walk. I will take you to a place to rest." He was silent for a moment, he continued after he moved his arm around her back for steadying purposes. "I see that you dislike the light as much as I do." He stated rather than asked. 

            Seras was quiet the whole while. D moved her left hand around his neck and started to get up, lifting Seras with him. Seras jolted with pain and let out a little moan, dull and meaningful. Once he had her upright, from his help, he moved his left hand around her knees. He quickly tilted her back and lifted her from the ground, her arm still around his neck. 

            "Hold on tight. I have to mount." He said dully, and Seras tried to swing her other arm around, which was difficult. She clasped it to the other in the back, trying not to be hurt by his shoulder pads as they had one spike each. Seras right arm was hurting badly and she barely had strength to hold it around his neck. 

            D knew that she had little time. He moved his right arm more under her for support as he let go with his left, balancing all of her on his right. He grabbed the reins and quickly swung himself up, trying carefully not to injure Seras anymore than she already was. As soon as he was up, he held her in his left as well. 

            On instinct, Seras let her right hand drop to her side, while her left was hanging lazily. After a moment, she had to move her arm, as it was starting to hang at a weird angle, and place it between them. D looked down at these sudden movements and then saw that she was now resting her head on his chest. This stunned him for a second, but he had a feeling that she was badly off and could hardly hold her own head up. 

            "Are you all right?" D asked, not sure really if he could do anything if she was not. 

            Right on cue, D's left hand started up again. "Ah, I see how it is. You will see if she is all right, but when it comes to regarding the parasite attached to your hand, you don't really care." He continued sarcastically. "I could die and it would mean nothing. Yes, who cares about a lonely hand that does nothing for a living, and gets tossed around and used."

            D was silent; ignoring left hand when he was melodramatic seemed to work most of the time. Then again, sometimes his left hand did it just to annoy him, but this was not on his priority list at the moment.

Seras smiled a little, her red eyes closing partly. _He really does remind me of my master: silent, proud, humorous, and with a wide brimmed hat. _ This thought a lone made her feel a little better. "I will be fine…just tired." She mumbled as her sight blurred, which forced her to close her eyes. For the second they were open, she starred up at him. The same pale skin and red eyes, focusing on her, and then turning away.

D held on to her with his right arm, as it was stronger, which allowed his left hand to steer with the reins. He kicked his feet in a little, forcing his horse to move forward. The forest was thick and hard to maneuver through. Vines hung down from the trees, trying to force them off, but D only rode harder. Seras fell asleep in his arms, looking like innocent as a little kid, but D knew better than that. 

"You know, D, it looks like you could get used to this." His left hand stated as he noticed him looking down to see if Seras was okay. D was silent, as always, and wondered about it himself. He had helped a girl once dressing her wounds, but there was something different about this one. Maybe it was the fact that she was a half vampire and very injured, or maybe that she reminded him of someone else. Whatever it was, he wanted to help, but he could see that she was on a mission of her own. 

D looked ahead, and a gentle mist rolled up onto him. It was a strange fog that covered all the grounds around him, blocking out most of his view. This is why they called it the Valley of the Lost; it does not lose you, you lose it. It was dangerous now and D knew that anything could happen; he had to stay focused.

Then, there it was. D saw a flicker in the distance and made towards. It seemed to come as some kind of fire, a light source, but that usually meant danger as well. D made his horse go to a walking pace, which made him as quiet as a mouse. The fog started to blow out in wisps revealing the fire, unmanned as it was, and near the entrance to a cave. 

_Fire and cave mean people…or worse…_D thought, holding onto his hand so that he would not comment. This was not the time or the place for it. D scanned the place with his eyes, but saw nothing; the mist was too thick to see clearly, even for a vampire. Seras was still asleep, and waking her would not be good at this moment, but that also left D slightly handicapped. He had to protect her now as well. 

He led the horse up more, into the circle of light, but half hidden as he heard something. There was a motion from the cave, a faint one. _Footsteps, light footsteps.__ It is a human. I could leave her to rest here and she would recover better than on the road. _With this thought he saw what was in the cave. It was a human, sort of. The female had wings of a reptiles and sharp teeth. He now noticed the ground by her feet was littered with bones of tiny animals, such as birds and rabbits. If you could call what she had feet, they were curved and came out in sharp claws that scraped the ground as she walked. This female creature came closer, in the light, D noticed that she had a tail, but her skin was the color of a human's. 

D sat in silence. He had heard of such creatures before, but this was his first encounter with one. He was hidden in the shadows of the trees, but the creature knew they were there.

The creature spoke, "I can sense your fear and smell the blood on your clothes. You need not to hide from me. I have had my dinner already for this evening, but if you refuse to show yourself I will come after you with my claws." Somehow, this creature with the face of a human and hair that were like scales, could talk. Her jaw extended more out like a dragon as she had sharp teeth that glittered in the fire light. 

D saw that his hand was about to speak and glared at him not to. D sat up more, clicking his heels a bit and motioned the horse to go out a little bit. This motion revealed himself, Seras, and the horse from the shadows. He walked the horse into the ring of light, staying within two feet from the forest at all costs. 

The dragon creature gasped a little, she had not expected a full horse as the most she had gotten there was a wandering human. She hissed low in her throat, a version of a cackle for dragons. "Ah, there you are. Trying to sneak up on a superior being…how curious? Come and let me see you better." 

D moved closer, but also held his left hand back, hidden, just incase he would have to attack and run. With Seras in his lap, he was not in a good position to fight. He was still silent and peered out at the creature from under his hat. The red of the fire light seemed to make his eyes gleam, giving the creature a nice view of red eyes. 

"A vampire, in the forest?" She questioned as she glanced around him, walking behind and around him. When she reached the front again she stopped dead. "My, my, a Dunpeal. Now that is unexpected. Your father killed my cousin ages ago, but I am not about to let that influence this encounter." She paused for a second, her tail curled around her bottom as she held her wings close to her body. "And what's more, you are not alone, Dunpeal. Is this your spouse? She looks human enough." She stared intently at the hurt sleeping Seras, who was leaning on D. 

Seras must have been having a dream as she stirred a little. She pushed her sleeping self slightly closer to D and said the one thing that was unexpected. She said, "Master…." Sleepily and did not stir again. 

_Back again, hehe. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was at Otakon 2003^^ I also started to suffer from some writers block, but it is all good now, so enjoy this chapter. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

            For a moment, D said nothing to the question, but looked down at the sleeping Seras. He lifted his head back up to this creature that knows so much about him and replied coolly. "She is no spouse of mine, but the blood you smell is hers. The injuries she sustained are great and we need a place to rest."

 Left hand shot him a look, D said "we" instead of "she". There were so many things his hand could say, all that would be funny, and more that would piss D off. Normally, left hand would say it without hesitation, but this creature in front of him seemed old and strong, not one to waste time with. 

The creature smiled at him, her piercing gaze bore into his red eyes. "You say she is not your spouse, and yet she calls you master…how amusing." She stated amusement in her voice, and her tail swished from side to side behind her. "However, I do see her poorly state. If you can mind the bones, you may use my den to rest, if you wish.  Never in my life have I seen a dragonic refuse an invalid, and I am not going to start now. I must warn you, Dunpeal, that if I see you starting at her blood or do anything of the kind to put her in danger, than I will not hesitate to stop you myself. "

D nodded silently. His left hand decided it was time for him to speak. Left hands pudgy little face squirmed out of his hand and grinned. "I would not worry about that, dragonic. D does not drink already dead blood." 

The dragonic looked at his hand for a second and then Seras, contemplating the chances of it being true. After a minuet or two of silence, she continued. "Ah, I see. I understand now why you came so far into the forest. The farther in you are, the longer the night lasts, thus my fire burns bright. Come, rest. There is nothing in this forest that can get past me." She motioned them to enter her little den, which was basically just a cave in the side of a mountain sized rock. 

D jumped off his horse and landed with a light thud sound, trying as best he could to not disturb Seras. His cape followed his descent from the horse and straightened with his landing. He held Seras with both arms and walked towards the cave. The dragonic took hold of the horse's reins and tied him to a nearby tree. Noticing D stare at this, she commented. "There are no threats for him here. What you do have to worry about is if that girl you carry dies of blood loss."

D looked down at Seras, her blood was still flowing, not as freely as before, but the wounds had not completely stopped. He looked back at the dragonic, his eyes half hidden by his hat. "I have nothing in those respects that I can help her with. I have bound some of her wounds, but I lack materials for the rest."

The dragonic walked to him. She stared straight at him, not even a foot away. "Materials are nothing. That is the easy part. The hard part is your decision, Dunpeal. Would you sacrifice your blood for her, being only but half of an undead?" She questioned him. 

D stared dumbly at the dragonic, and then to Seras. He did not know what to say and hung his head. The dragonic tossed her head back a little and walked into the cave. The dragonic's tail swayed with every step she took and flicked at the end, almost hitting D. D followed in suit, bringing Seras closed as to not hit her on the any side of the cavern walls. 

D saw that the cave, which looked small on the outside, was actually pretty big. The only thing that would have bothered a normal human was the sound of crunching with every step. It was the sound of breaking bones, all of varied sizes, and odd shapes. The cavern itself was fairly dark and pretty narrow. After a minuet or two of silent walking, the cavern opened up to a bigger room with a small fire in the middle. _This must be her sleeping quarters. D thought as he looked around and noticed a section of the ground that was not littered with bones, but instead had soft looking pillows._

The dragonic followed his gaze. "You can rest her there, if you wish. Just be careful not to get blood on my pillows, or it will not be her that you will have to worry about." The dragonic said and turned to leave, her voice trailing back as she walked. "I am going to fetch some cloth and there is a stream near by. I will only be half an hour or so." Her voice trailed and she was heard no more.

D stood there, staring at the fire and walked around it. He gently placed Seras on the pillows, or tried to, as she still clung to him a bit for warmth. D gasped slightly as she did so, even through the armor, D could tell that she did not want him to leave her. With some effort he got her to cling to a pillow instead. _Even weak she has a vice grip. She is not a human, but if she were a full vampire the wounds would have healed already. D thought, looking at her, but then noticing that her blood started to pour more. Remembering the dragonic's words, and as much for her shivers, he removed his cape and wrapped her in it. By the time he got the cape off and around Seras without hurting her more, he was getting tired himself. _

"You know D; you could do with some rest as well. I mean, I wouldn't want you to collapse from heat exhaustion, or anything. If that happened, I would be stuck as well." Left hand spoke and noticed that he was motionless and staring at Seras. "I know you're tempted to take a taste, but you do not know where this one's been. You can't really be thinking about that. She is undead, I think, I can't even tell." He continued as D still ignored him. 

D stared at her for another moment and took a seat next to her, with difficulty as he was in armor. _Am I ready to give my blood to her? The wounds do not heal, but she is at least part vampire. Who is to say that she will not start feeding off of humans…why do I hesitate to kill her? Knowing what she is…who is your master, little one? As D thought to himself, left hand only continued his mindless chatter. "Come on D. It is not like this is the only girl who has fallen into your lap hurt, bleeding. I remember another certain girl whose wounds you bound, and you did not look at her like that twice. What's so special about this one?" Left hand scrutinized while trying to figure out what D was thinking about. _

D started to clench his hand when the dragonic came back in, seeing that Seras was kept from bleeding all over the place. "I was hoping you would do that." She said as she walked in. The dragonic put down the water in a bowl that she attained next to the heat of the fire. She handed D the two shirts worth of cloth that she was able to get on such short notice. "That should be enough to clean and bind her wounds. I shall take no part, dragonic's are not known for medical advice." She sat on the other side of the fire, near the door way. Her tail stretched out and curled around her. The dragonics stretched out her scaly wings, laminated by the fire, and looking fierce against the darkness of the wall. "Ah, that fells better already." Looking now at D. "What be the girl's name? She is obviously not from these lands." 

D was already dipping bits of cloth in the water and brushing off the new blood from Seras left arm. He started to wrap the large gash when he heard the question. "Seras." Bringing Seras up more and removing parts of his cape to see the wounds on her chest. "Seras Victoria." 

The dragonic gazed into the fire. She knew the name, as did many in the mythological world. "Now there is a mystery…Why would she be here without her master's protection?" Looking up at D, she continued. "It is clear now. There is something erroneous in the vampire world. What is even more amusing is how come two such vampire hunters could find each other, and in the Valley of the Lost no less…"

D paused what he was doing for a moment, and looked up at her. "Vampire hunter?" He questioned, barely believing it. 

The dragonic looked at him rather shocked, but did not make much out of it. "Yes, she works with one of the most powerful groups in Britain: the Hellsing organization. It is the only group known to use vampires to hunt vampires; here they are the second most notorious hunters...you being first as you live so near." She winked at him, and her wings came back to the resting position. 

D looked at the girl, so innocently sleeping, and yet harboring secrets. Left hand decided to join in the conversation at this point. "Psst...D, Hellsing. Isn't the one you are supposed to find from the Hellsing organization? Maybe she knows him, or better yet, where he is at this time. This is good, D, real good. We can use the girl to find him, and then the rest of the money will be ours."

D sat in silence and then dipped the cloth back in the water and continued to clean wounds, at this point; he had to remove part of her shirt. It was not like he was ripping her shirt off, just undressing her so he could bind her wounds. He glared at his hand. "I do not use people. She is weak at the moment and needs help, not to be used like a tool."

Left hand looked at him. "Whoever said I meant now. I mean when she is a little more up to it. Her help would be of great use."

D stopped and clenched his left hand hard. "I said no. It is unsporting for a vampire hunter to do such. I will find Arucard on my own."

The dragonic just listened to their little conversation. She knew from previous encounters with Dunpeals that you do not just go between one and his hand. _Hm…He does not even know…it is just one of those things that he will have to find out for himself. I just hope, for his sake, that he knows what he is in for…_

D finished dressing Seras wounds, which took an hour as he was arguing a bit with his left hand. The dragonic left the cavern to hunt and go about her business, trying not to disturb them too much, as that would not be a good thing. When D finished he covered Seras back up with his cape and leaned himself back against the wall next to her.

D stared at her, still asleep that whole time. Seras stirred a little, hugging the pillow with her back up against the wall, and curled in a fetal position. D could have sworn that she smiled a little, and he could not help, but he glade for it. "Sleep in peace, Seras." D said and continued to stare into the fire until all he saw was a blur and then blackness engulfed him. He fell asleep, knowing he did something good. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

            It was black as night in the little cabin house, which Alucard slept in. Wilhemina was upstairs, sleeping as well. 

            Alucard's eyes shot open, as if commanded to, but his eyes did not recognize anything around him. It was dark, too dark to see, and yet he heard the faintest whisper. He sat up to glance around better. To the side, he caught a glimpse of sudden movement and could recognize the whisper. It was a call out for a "master", and he knew who it was. _Seras__._ He thought and ran to her, but she disappeared before he even reached her. _What…an illusion…Alucard turned around 360 degrees and upon about doing it again saw Seras standing in front of him. This startled him, but then he noticed a faint glow around her, as if by a fire. Seras only smiled at him, not saying a word. Alucard looked at her in wonder. _This is no illusion, but a dream._ He realized when Seras would not speak to him, which she normally would have said something by now. From the darkness behind Seras, Alucard was starting to make out a face. One that was very pale, with wavey hair, and dark red eyes. The face now held form of a person, whose armor was black, and moved closer until he stood next to Seras. __Hmm…who is …His thought was interrupted when he saw that the clothes Seras wore held blood on them and he realized something. _Red eyes, teeth…a vampire…__

            The vision disappeared as Alucard awoke again, this time still laying stretched out on the couch. "A vampire hunter…" Alucard said out loud, startled at first by his own voice as he had not heard it for a while. He shook his head a little as he sat up, wondering what that vision meant. He tried to call to Seras telepathically, but it was no use. Either she was blocking him out somehow or was asleep, but knowing Seras fairly well, he thought it was the latter of the two. 

            "Are you going to sleep all night?" The voice of Wilhemina trailed down from the third step, which Alucard could not see, but did not need to. 

            Alucard lifted himself up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened room. He walked to the base of the stairs and stared at her from under his wide brimmed red hat. Wilhemina wore the same outfit as yesterday; he guessed that she did not need to change clothes either. 

            "Me, sleeping…nah, I was resting peacefully." Alucard replied.

            "Well, then, your resting could wake the dead." Wilhemina said prudently, looking down at Alucard. 

            "Being both undead I would have only woken you up, hmm." He said, obviously amused at the thought of her being woken up when she was all the way upstairs. 

            "I came down here to shut you up." Wilhemina said coolly, "but as we are both up now, you can go on your merry way." She walked back up stairs, gesturing Alucard to follow her. 

            Wilhemina went to her little blood storage refrigerator and got herself a bag of blood, and one for Alucard as well. Something was bothering her; he could tell that much, but what it was he could not say. With the blood bags, they sat on the couch. Alucard sat in his relaxed position with his arms spread out. Wilhemina just sat plainly, sucking on the bitten end of her blood bag. 

            Alucard bit of an end of his blood bag, and drank, wondering. "This is not like you, or what I know is like you." He said levelly, not really caring, but knowing it was right to at least ask.

            Wilhemina was brought back from her slight trance and took another sip. "I still can not place where I have seen you before…" She said with a monotone voice, "and now you will leave, I will never figure it out."

            Alucard took a sip of his blood and started at her, his hat hiding part of his face in shadows. "I don't know where I am going, but you at least know how to get out of this forest…" He said, thinking that she would get the hint, being as old and smart as she was. 

            "True, I do know the way out; at least, living in this forest has told me such." Then, it hit her. She knew what he meant. "You want me to help you, yes?"

            Alucard sat in amusement and nodded his head. "Yea, knowing me, I'll get attacked again. Not like that's a bad thing..hehe..I just have to get going and try and find Seras scent."

            "The way you talk about this girl, Seras... You really must like her." Wilhemina said matter of fact like, seeing that Alucard looked up when she said that, she continued, "It is obvious, do you think that is not so?"

            Alucard looked at her, his red eyes still level as if nothing was said. He spoke in that deep luring voice of his and said, "Seras is my servant. I made her as she would have died." 

            Wilhemina looked a little surprised, she had thought it was more than that, but something told her that what he said was true to a point. "You speak as if you have no feelings for her." 

            Alucard cackled and said sarcastically, "Feelings…mwh ha ha.  I am a No Life King. Feelings would get in the way of combat and I couldn't allow that."

            Wilhemina drank the last of her blood bag. "Hm. I see how it is then." She said skeptically, watching him finish his last drops of blood. 

            The blackness of the cottage hung now, as the silence continued, like an unspoken truce. Alucard stretched his arms and stood up wobbly, towering over Wilhemina. She nodded and got up too, leaving the emptied blood bags on the table. 

            With a slight airy toss of her head, Wilhemina spoke, "If I am to lead you out, I implore one thing. Do not change into your dog form. It may be faster, but if I am attacked, you will not survive the encounter."

            The shadows moved on Alucard's face, just covering his eyes up to his wide brimmed hat. Alucard's red eyes seemed darker through his glasses, which had an orange tinge to them. "Ah, now you have taken the fun out of things." He said with a half grin.

            "It is still possible to fly, but not yet. We have to get out of the forest first; it is a dangerous one at that."

            Alucard nodded in acknowledgement and they walked out of the cottage. The moon was only a half moon, which meant that it would not be a very exciting night. Alucard frowned a little at this and wondered about the cold chill to the wind. "Ah…the night shall be a swift one, or a boring one." He stated bluntly, staring at the moon.

            "I doubt to see how it would be so boring; with so many trees and plants for medical purposes, it is a scientists dream. For someone like you who only seems to get pleasure out of drink and fight, I can understand why you would feel such a way." She said levelly.

            "A vampire scientist." Alucard mused as he turned to look at her, and added sarcastically, "To think I would see the day when science and vampirism combine…not like I can see day, that would hurt…hehe." With that, he looked foreword and walked wherever his feet were to take him. 

            "Wait, what do you mean by science and vampirism? It is not like I am combining the two. I am just a scientist who was turned into a vampire. I learned the science aspect from my husband, when he was alive, and almost everyone knows how I became a vampire." Wilhemina spoke a bit disheartened to think of her husband, knowing that he tried to prevent this from happening to her. She tugged on his arm a little show that the exit path was to the right instead of left. 

            Alucard cocked his head a little and, then remembering that she had been in this isolate place, explained about the freak vampires as they walked. After a good hour of debate about them, she finished it when she said, "Science and vampires indeed." 

            They walked for the rest of the night mostly in silence. With each new step, Wilhemina could swear that she had known him some time ago, from somewhere, but still did not know. Alucard, who was usually oblivious to such things, knew her story well. He could not remember how he knew it, living so many years; anything could get messed up in his mind. 

            They stopped for the night in a cove with over arching trees. Wilhemina looked up at the sky and was glancing at the descent of the stars as dawn was approaching. "Another night of travel and we should have reached the edge of the forest." Turning to look at Alucard, as he stood behind her, and continuing, "The other edge of the forest is ocean." Alucard pondered this as he did not remember crossing water, but he was in a state of mind while running where anything could happen, and he was well able to take to the skies for awhile. 

            Alucard walked to the little grove and sat down, his long legs stretched out on the ground. "Hm. She must have really gone far…mwh ha ha…I wonder if she has had a fight yet, it would do her some good to train." He said, rather sarcastically, as Wilhemina knew that when he referred to "she" that he meant Seras. 

            "Do you always think so highly of your servants…or is this one just special?" Wilhemina questioned as she took a seat next to him in the little dug out grove. 

            "She is just my first and only servant." Alucard said straight, looking at her sideways and jokingly added, "Not like I see that you have any."

            To this, she turned her nose up and looked away. "Whoever said that I wanted one? I am perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much." 

            Alucard stretched his arms and folded them in his lap, looking down. "Hm. You can't say that you are not enjoying my little bit of company or are you truly so cold hearted?" He mocked with a little cackle in his throat. This reminded him of angering his master, Integra, which always amused him.

            Wilhemina turned on her side, away from Alucard, and said nothing. Alucard just smiled a little, knowing that this silence always meant something. He stared up at the sky for a moment and closed his own eyes again, remembering the soft couch he had this morning. 

_Heheh__…sorry this one took so long, but you can see the size of it... O_O…and the momentary time where I could not get to the computer -_-…well, I've got it now, so here ya go^^_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

            Seras eyes started to flutter, blurry images of something red flickered in her half opening eyes. She saw something move out of the corner of her half opened eye, like a shadow on the wall, but did not know if it was real or not. Thinking that it was fake, she fell back to sleep. The fire in front of her flickered once, and was out. 

            Seras awoke again, seemingly hours later as the fire had died down. She could not close her eyes again as she was staring at the small bones that seemed to lay scattered around her. This made her uneasy and she tried to get up quickly, but winced as the reality of pain returned to her. Seras was forced to lie back down, and then saw that her wounds were bound with cloth of some kind. _Who could have bound these? _A voice in the back of her mind replied. _Does it matter who as long as you are not bleeding all over the place? She shook these thoughts of and stared at the dying embers of the flame._

            "You should be more careful in moving, young one. Your body desires rest, though; your mind may be in dismay." Walking closer, the dragonic spoke proudly, "You have nothing to fear from me and it is your friend, the hunter, who took care of you, not I." The enormous form of the dragonic now came into Seras line of view, and she gasped a little at the sight. A thousand thoughts ran through Seras head, all questions to ask, all wonders of what had happened as she remembered little. 

            A flash came across her face as she remembered about the vampire hunter named D and his annoying left hand. A small smile crossed her face as remembering about him reminded her of Alucard, her master. She opened her eyes, as she had them closed for a moment, and started at the creature. "Wha-who are you?" Seras asked, unsure if she should ask who or what it was. 

            The creature moved foreword, the sound of bones smashing against the floor followed the footsteps. The creature moved to the side of Seras, around the fire, and stood next to her. Looking at her from so close only made the creature appear bigger to Seras. "I am a dragonic of the high mountains. The mountain itself has long lost its name as the range has long since been on this planet and there is no way to put it in common tongue. The same goes for my name; it can not be said in your language. You may simply address me as a dragonic, Seras." The dragonic said, teeth moving out and shown to be sharp, but sat down near Seras. 

            Startled a little by the loud noise and the previous ones of breaking bones, Seras lay in awe at the creature. Seras curiosity, however, always managed to get the best of her, even in situations like these. "So..you have no name?" She asked, still a little jittery in awe, "I have to call you something, it wouldn't be right to just call you by breed."

            The dragonic fluttered its wings a little and rewrapped them around the immense body. "Humans… always trying to place a name on something, as if you wanted power over them." The dragonic stopped and furred her eye brows, but seeing Seras widened eyes of wonder, had to continue. "Fine then, if you must call me by a name you should do so by Draco. A name given to honored dragons, but as I feel more dragon than human or anything else, it should be that you address me by such." Draco arched her back a little to puff out her chest, as her tail swung a little back and forth. 

            Seras looked at Draco and than down to the fire embers that still faintly glowed. "It must be lonely by yourself to speak with such reassurance." Seras looked Draco in the eyes and held her gaze, "Where is the rest of your kind?"

            Draco was taken a little a back at this comment, expecting Seras to be afraid instead of something else. Draco looked at her eyes and could tell what it was, sadness and pity. The dragonic smiled a little and a tear came to the small slits of her eyes, but stopped it before it was seen. "I am the last of the dragonic's of old. I am used to being alone, and have been for some time. Do not pity me, I have my place, and one day, I too with no longer be on this planet. As the sun sets, all things pass in time, and I may one day be reunited with family, but not yet. I will die for a cause, though; I do not know what that is yet." The dragonic stated plainly, her pride showing through her sedimentary ways of old. 

            "I see." Seras said, deciding not to dig deeper into it as she could see that this disturbed her a bit. Looking around, Seras did not see the hunter anywhere, and wondered about him. Abruptly, she turned back to Draco and asked hesitantly, "Um…do you know where D has gone to?"

            Draco stifled a small laugh, amused at her hesitance. "Do not worry, he is fine." Still holding it in and then clearing her throat a little before continuing, "As a price for allowing you to rest here I just made him get more fire wood. This vampire hunter, he should be back soon enough. Why do you ask?"

            Seras looked at her bandages and than back to Draco, her eyes a bit redder than they were a moment ago. "He bound my wounds; I should thank him before I have to leave. D has been so kind to me, and I have only been a burden."

            Draco started at her, the eyes of the creature intently staring, as if to pierce her. "You can not leave like this." Draco said sternly, but continued in a more pleasant voice, "Your wounds are too great, Seras, you can not just walk out of here no matter how urgent. Take rest while you can, if your journey is so great, than you should rest while you can."

            Seras thought on this, but could not stand the thought of waiting too long and than either being found out or not reaching her father. Seras knew it was impossible for him to be alive, but the question still buried into her. _Why do I think of this now…_ She thought as if considering things for how they were. "I guess, you are right, Draco. My master wouldn't be happy to find me dead somewhere, if he finds me at all. I have things to do before than, and I know that my master searches for me. If only…if only he would stop looking at me like such a little girl." Somewhat surprised at how much she had said, but was relieved to have it off her chest. Seras thought that it would make no sense to Draco, but felt warm in that little cave. 

            "Your master must be worried if he is searching for you, Seras. It is better to have told him this than placing yourself in harm's way." Draco said levelly, while her eyes shifted around the room. 

            Seras shook her head a little and stared at the floor. "You do not understand. If you had a feeling that there was a remote chance that one of your family members was still alive…wouldn't you try to find him?" Seras spoke true fully, her actions only now starting to weigh on her of how stupid and futile this was. 

            Draco was startled by this, and looked at Seras with a concerned expression. "I do understand, Seras. It is painful when family has died, had there be any chance of just one being alive, I would try…I see now, but that is not an excuse to lose your head and run off into dangerous territory. If you had died now, what would that have proven?" 

            Seras could not reply to this and lay her head back down on the comfy pillow. She still had much to learn, she knew that now. Draco's head lifted more and stood silently listening to something. She got up abruptly, and walked as quietly as possible to the entrance of the cavern. 

            Draco peered out of the cavern into the hall and saw nothing, but knew that she heard something, as a dragonic had great senses. Then, she heard it again, but this time it was a voice…words.

            "You know D; you really should learn not to run errands like this. You'll end up exhausting yourself. Some forest, humph, more like a bog with things that decide it is time to jump out and attack you." Said an exhausted and angry left hand, but it was a friendly voice to hear for Draco.

            Draco walked out of the hall and saw D now emerge from the mist holding what looked like a hundred pounds of fire wood, but for two fires, it would do. D glared at her with his red eyes under his hat, and walked by Draco to place the wood gently down by the entrance. "Is this enough wood?" He asked obviously a little weary, especially of left hand. 

            "That is fine, D." She saw the second question before he even had to say anything, "Yes, she is fine. Seras has regained conciseness, and besides for being a little curious and still hurting, she is just tired." Draco said as if it was nothing more than that of a doctor's report on a patient.

            D nodded and entered the cave, holding left hand shut around a piece or two of fire wood as to not hear his complaints any more. He came through the cave and in the back saw a form resting like before, with red eyes glowing out at him. D put the wood on the fire and proceeded to prod it making the embers rekindle to the new wood. After a minuet or two of doing so, there was a nice fire again. 

            Seras, using the strength in her left arm, hoisted herself into a sitting position with her back against the wall. She sat there, staring at D as the fire flickered creating shadows on his face. He did not have his all hiding cape on as Seras was still using it as a blanket. They stared at each other in silence, just to acknowledge one another as who they were. Like a silent confession that both knew and understood, eyes locked. The staring made them understand something; both were hunters, both vampires, and both hunting vampires.  


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

            Seras held onto D's gaze and winced once as she tried to move her right arm for comfort. D noticed and said nothing, but walked to Seras and knelt by her. Seras gasped a little as he inspected her right arm, it was not because she was shocked, but the pain that climbed up her arm as it was lifted. 

            "Your arm is still sore. The lack of blood is draining the energy you have that would have healed your wounds." D explained levelly to her, his eyes now seen under his wide brimmed black hat. 

            Seras grimaced at the mention of blood; she was still reluctant to drink if she did not have to. Seras stomach rumbled deeply as she has had nothing to drink in almost a week. D pretended that he did not hear that, but his hand was not as unknowing. 

            "Hear that D? Her teeth will drink blood right from under you..._human blood…when she is strong enough, that is…" Left hand said sarcastically as if trying to pick a fight already. _

            Seras heard this and still wincing from the pain answered in a weak voice. "I only drink medical blood." She stated bluntly, as if she had a feeling that Left hand would not believe her.

            Left hand opened his mouth; D glared at him and shook his head no. "I do not have medical blood on me." D said plainly as if there was nothing else to the matter, "I only drink that of animals. You may join me for that, if you feel up to it…"

            Seras stared at him and realized that he still held on to her arm with his right hand. Seras clutched his hand slightly in determination. Her posture poised as she stared at him. "I don't think I could move to hunt for the animal, but I would have a taste if you got one…" Seras said as her stomach gave another vicious rumble, which shook her whole body in weakness. 

            D felt her grasp and felt that her strength was slowly returning. He nodded in acceptance of her challenge. "I will return soon." D stated plainly as he let go of her arm and started to get up. His armor made scratching noises as he moved.

            "Oh yes, _he will be back, who knows about me. Don't take any pity or notice of me…I'm just a hand. No feelings at all like this poorly dressed shmo." Left hand said as if his feelings were truly hurt, but D knew better._

            Seras stared at it, wondering if it was always this sarcastic. "Hmm…a little surgery could get him removed." Her eyes flashed as she said that with a chuckle in her throat that escaped soon after. 

            Left hand stood stunned, with mouth open in shock. He stared franticly at D and than to Seras, seeing that their eyes had locked once more. "You would never do that, right D? I mean…wasn't I always a good help to you?" Left hand fidgeted noticing that D did not stir, until he turned to leave.

            "You are a hindrance and speak too loudly." He growled lowly at Left hand, but continued as he left the hall, "I could not get rid of you. You are attached to me for a reason, as is everything that happens." He said dully and exited the cave noticing Draco sitting on the left side of the entrance. 

              "Leaving so soon, I see... I began to wonder if you had any other motives for binding her wounds, but if you are that eager to leave her so soon; I see that the thought has never crossed your mind." Draco said to him bluntly.

            D turned his head slowly, his armor rippling slightly as it was skin tight. "What my Left hands motives are, I do not know. I do not want to know. I am leaving merely to get blood, not human blood." He added quickly seeing the dragonic face in wonder. 

            "I see how it is. Being a Dunpeal, you do not wish to lose your little bit of humanity by staining your hands with humans…That Seras seems to only be a half vampire at best, and you do not wish to make her a full as you would than have to kill her. Is that right, I suppose?" D shook his head in the affirmative, but knowing already what he would ask, she spoke once more, "That is understandable, I will watch her while you are gone."

            D bowed his hat a little and walked through the woods, trying to be as quiet as possible, which was annoying as his armor made noise. He knew that if he used his horse, that it would make more noise than just him. D noticed the ground becoming more slippery at a gradual pace and started to hear creatures move around him. At the time, he was glade that his hand had decided to bite his pride and be quiet for once. 

            Not more than another half a mile in he saw what appeared to be a deer grazing on some pine. D noted that it was of good size and would hold more than enough blood for him. Just when D started to inch closer slowly, something pounced on him from the tree above. D fell to the ground and rolled over quickly, drawing his sword as he did so. He expected to see something, but saw nothing at all. _Hm__. It must be really quick or…some kind of mist. Yet the deer stayed…he does not know, or does not want to know. Clenching his left hand, D tried to get up, slowly, but was knocked down again just as quickly. This time he saw a black shape, so quick that he could not tell what it was…_

            _It hits me when I move…the deer is staying still, he does know…It was a trick…This creature is fast, as fast as…His dark red eyes widened a little as he understood what it was. __Black lightning! Something here can caste that…hmm. He knew that he could not move, but he did not need to. D's eyes searched the grounds, and wiggled his finger to see how accurate the spell was. It must not have been so as he managed to move his hand without being hit by the blackness again. He grabbed for some rocks and tossed one up in the air. Like clockwork, the black lightening zipped across, blasting the rock to dust. _

            D did this repeated times from different angles until he saw the spell castor. It looked like a mordicant demon from Barbaran, but he was not so sure. The mordicants features were black; a long snout with teeth followed by ravenous black hair, and a tigers tail. It held some kind of wood stick with the skull of a dragon on top, a small skull considerably, thus the dragon was a baby when it died. The thought of killing a new born dragon for use of his head in black magic angered D above most of all, but did not show it. _This mordicant must have been hunting the deer when I happened by. He thinks he can use that as well for a sacrifice to his dark art… and all the way for Barbarous… that does not bode well for them. _

D had enough of sitting and waiting. With his last rock, and his sword steadily grasped around the hilt of his sword, he threw it and moved swiftly as the black lighting hit only the first thing that moved. D ran to where the mordicant sat in the trees, black lightening pelted towards him, which he managed to dodge well enough. Using his sword to throw off smaller doses of the bolt, he leaped in the air. D's sword thrust out as his hand extended and lopped off the top of the staff, the head that held the power. Descending rapidly, he grabbed a hold on a lower branch and swung himself up to the mordicant.

            The mordicant stared in awe for a moment, and D now standing on his branch, started to claw at him. D parried the blows: once, twice, and the third he combined with a strike straight through the mordicant's abdomen. The mordicant's eyes budged as he stared into D's face and knew it was the end. The mordicant howled deeply like that of a wolf's and keeled over, falling dead to the ground. 

            D jumped to the ground after him, kicking him over with the toe of his boots, he with drew his sword. The sword was covered in the mordicant's black blood, and D wiped it off before looking around for the deer. The deer still stood there, ears up and eyes on him. As if the deer already knew that it was his end, it walked to up to D and stared at him in the eyes.

            D was surprised by this offer, but did not show it. He put his left hand on the deer's head and felt it shiver beneath his touch. "You will not die yet, but this does make things easier."

            The deer's ears picked up again, but he knew that it would not be much longer. D returned his sword to his sheath and held on to the deer's side as he walked him slowly back to the cave. When D reached the cave with the deer, Draco looked at him in awe. She had not seen a deer in awhile, and could see the terror in the deer's eyes as he looked at her.

            "I'm impressed, D. One does not simply walk into the forest and drag out a deer." Draco smiled slightly, which looked odd as her long snout did not exactly have lips, "Seras is resting well, though, I feel that her lack of blood is preying on her mind. This should resolve things well." She said as she glanced over the fully grown male deer in all his glory. Every detail from the shine of his golden brown coat to the antlers of hard wood was pleasing to her eyes. 

            Draco moved aside and allowed passage for D and the deer. D walked, as did the deer, both causing skull cracking noises. It seemed to ricochet of the walls as D could hear Seras gasp from the sound of the many bones cracking at once. D entered the circular room of the cavern, still filled with the fire light, holding the deer by the back of the neck and walking in to see Seras.

            Seras stared in wonder at the deer and knew what it was going to be used for, but could not help feeling some what sorry for the creature. It was so gallant with long antlers as well. D moved the deer closer to Seras as he saw her admiring it, and stood next to it as well. 

            "Ladies first." D said plainly and when he saw Seras staring up at it, he knelt lower. He forced the deer to buckle his knees as well and follow in suit, "This should be easier for you now." He said still holding on to the deer so that it would not escape, as it was starting to forcefully pull up.

            Seras eyes widened. She could not drink from a deer, but she did not have any other choice. She turned her nose up at it in repulsion of her own thirst, but her stomach beckoned her on. Sweat started to drip from Seras as she strained not to drink from the defenseless creature, and D's stare did not make it much easier. After another moment, Seras started to shake and her teeth pushed forcibly out of her mouth. Forgetting the constant pain in her arms, Seras wrapped them around the deer's big neck. Leaning half against the deer for support, her mouth opened wide and her eyes filled with delight, half crazed with hunger. Seras bit down hard and started to drink, feeling the rush of the warm blood into her body, like warm milk. It had a metallic salty taste to it, but was different than her medical blood as it was fresh. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

            D watched stunned as Seras' grip on the deer tightened. The deer became quiet, as if waiting for death, and D could not watch anymore. He turned his back from the sight, thinking that normally this would not have disturbed him. The sounds of slurps and gulps were all he could make out, until he heard one thud. The thud of dead weight, of Seras being satisfied, and his turn if he so wished. 

            Seras licked her mouth once she was done, and mused at how the metallic taste stayed on her teeth. She licked them off and fell back against the wall, only remembering now how much her arm still hurt. D turned back around to see the deer motionless on the floor, his blood still flowing slightly from the wounds; two little puncture wounds on the side of his bronze neck. 

            "Whoa…you think she left any for you, D? That thing looks like it died from shock alone." Left hand commented, as D was prone to expect by now, and paid no mind to him. 

            D bent down over the deer, staring at the bite mark for a moment. He proceeded to swipe his hand over the deer's eyes, closing them shut to honor the creature for his gift. With both hands, D lifted the deer from the ground and moved it to the side, feeling that he was no longer hungry. D went back to Seras, to see how she was doing, and found her to be shaking her head in disbelief at what she had just done. D could tell that she was new at this, and his eyes held a form of pity for someone so apparently young, yet he did not voice this opinion. 

            "How could I …it was only a deer, but still… It was the same taste of blood, the same life draining." Seras muttered to herself. She knew that she needed the blood to survive, but she did not know if she was supposed to feel so guilty about it. 

            D sat down next to her, and peered at her from under his black wide brimmed hat. "To take life is to be alive." D said solemnly, trying to calm her nerves some what, and hoping that his hand would not butt in as he usually did. 

            Seras looked up, looking into his eyes as well. "One life does not outweigh another. Who is to make the decision if one should live or die?" She said and hung her head low a little. _It is the same feeling. Even with medical blood…I feel like I am stealing life…just to keep this cursed one. Is it worth it? Seras questioned herself, barely sure of anything anymore. _

            D sat in silence for a moment. The thought took him back to his childhood, when he discovered the fate of a Dunpeal. He wanted to run from it, but there was no escape in fate. "Is there a decision?" D questioned as if to himself, and turned back to Seras, "Life…death…it all turns into the same thing. It is the one thing that is meant to be; the fact that all things that live will die. All things that are dead can die; the only difference between living and undead is when they die."

            Seras stared at him in awe for a moment, she did not expect that, but shook her head a little. "Living things do not usually kill just for blood…" Seras paused a moment, meanwhile D interrupted.

            "They may not kill specifically for blood, but they do kill to survive. It is as it was; survival of the fittest." D said sternly, knowing that she had started to realize it, and that is why she stopped. 

            Seras looked to the fire, "It does not make it right. Drinking someone's blood, it is like saying when to live or die." She could not look at D anymore as his eyes pierced her, as if to see what she really was. 

             D clenched his left hand, feeling that he was about to interrupt, and telling him not to. "Right is over rated. Certain things are fate, neither right nor wrong; it just is." D stated plainly and thought about her wounds. _This conversation must be interesting to her. She does not complain about the pain anymore…or she is getting stronger already. _

            Seras looked back to him, locking with his gaze once more, but more sorrowful than the last time. She looked down again and sighed slightly, "You sounded like one who tried to fight it, what you are, I mean."

            D followed her gaze into the fire. "You sounded like you had a choice on it. It is my fate as a Dunpeal to do this. I fight it even now, it is in my blood to taste humans, and I have not." 

            "How did you know…that I had a choice?" Seras questioned as she turned to him, D still staring at the fire.

            "I could tell it in your voice; underlined with depressive tones of being forced into it." D still stared at the fire, the dancing flames entertaining him little, but was a good distraction to the eye.

            "It was that or death….but my master did ask. I did not know what was a head of me, I know now." Seras said this quietly, wondering if there really was another way, but decided that there was not.

            "Has your decision been worth while?" D questioning, not having a choice of his own, he wondered what it was like. 

            Seras, still looked at him, but this time in wonder. "I guess so. I have learned much from my master." Hanging her head a little, she continued. "He still treats me like a kid, or a strange pet of some kind."

            D sat silently, wondering if there was any truth in his left hand's words, whether this girl did know the one he hunted. Letting his slight conscience get to him, D asked, "Is that the reason you left?"

            Seras shook her head. "I left for personal reasons. I have to see if this letter is true, if my father is alive."

            D sat silently; he had a feeling that to press the matter would be a big mistake. D looked back at her, and he roamed his eyes over her body, as if to inspect. 

            Seras felt his gaze on her, and it made her feel naked to him, her mind at least. "What are you doing?" She questioned, a little disturbed by his persistent glance. 

            "I was trying to see if your wounds were healing. You have not complained of them for some time now." D said bluntly, as if there would be no other reason to be looking at her like that. 

            Seras looked at him wide eyed. A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head and she said a little out of it, "I forgot about that. Eh…now they hurt a little." Seras hung her head a little, feeling stupidly about not even feeling the pain for awhile. 

            "You must have really been engaged in the conversation than, it distracted the pain." D said coolly, as Seras still contemplated it. 

            "I don't know…in this cave, I feel comfortable." Seras said, looking back into the pale face of D.

            "It is warm in here, relaxing in a way." D muttered in response, as he was practically over heating in his armor. 

            "You could easily get a heat stroke in here. Don't you think you should take it a bit easy there, D. The heat effects you more than me, not like I want to be boiled alive in here." Left hand finally awoke, and started to complain. 

            D was getting tired of this, and saw that there was still some what in the basin next to the fire. It was the basin used to help clean Seras wounds. With a quick motion, D picked up his left hand and placed it in the cold water. Instantly, muffled sounds and trashing came from the water.

            "D…stop..trying to kill me? ..Me..only a hand…not ..much I can do." D pulled his hand out again. Left hand gasped and spat on the ground to get some of the water out of his throat. 

            "I was not trying to drown you, only cool you off from being over heated." D said coolly, meaning every word of it.

            Seras watched them in awe and started to laugh at the idea of a hand drowning, if that was even possible. Her face lit up in the cheerful light of the fire, even though, she regretted it as her sides started to hurt. 

            D looked at her, it did lift his heart a little to see that she was at least in a humorous state, which usually meant recovery was going well. "I would say another day or two and you should be well enough to move again, if you wished." D stated annalistically after her laughter died down.

            Seras grinned at the thought. As much as she liked the cave and Draco, there was still much that she had to do, and she knew it. She sat up against the wall again, and quiet for a moment to consider things.

            Seras looked back to D again, her face in puzzlement. "D, why did you help me? Binding my wounds and all when you did not even know me?" Seras allowed her curiosity to get the best of her, as she wanted to ask that for awhile.

            D sat in silence for a moment, as if to contemplate a good answer. "You would have died if I did not. It is unjust to leave a person being attacked when this person already has a previous disadvantage. I was only trying to even the score. I noticed that you were a vampire, and should have killed you there…" D paused for a second, not knowing what else to say.

            "Why didn't you kill me then?" Seras eyes wide in wonder, trying to pry a little bit of information from this mysterious vampire hunter.

            D looked down at the ground, wondering himself why he did not. As that was before he found out who she was, he did not want to say that he was trying to get information from her on his new assignment. "I guess, the thought of saving someone to just kill them again would not have set right on my conscience. You were also in sunlight, so I knew that even if you were a vampire, that you did not drink human blood. I only kill those who are harmful, if you did not drink human blood; I thought that you were not that harmful."

            Seras mused at his answer, and was satisfied. She was so tired all of a sudden. Both staring at the fire, they watched until it was down to the embers. Seras drifted off to sleep, pondering her predicament. D just sat there, staring at the glowing embers until they were gone as well. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

            Alucard awoke from his slumber. It was the twilight time before the actual turn of night, the red glow of the sun had faded into a dull blue. Besides him was Wilhemina, still resting peacefully, curled up with her head resting on a mound of dirt. Not the most pleasant thing to sleep on, but it seemed to work all right as she did not stir often. 

            Alucard watched the coming of the darkness, and glanced at Wilhemina side ways. For an instant, he could have sworn that it was Seras laying there a sleep. _Hmm…something they both have in common…heavy sleepers. He mused at his own thought, but knew better than to try and wake her up. _

            Alucard stretched his hands out, checking to see if they were working properly. As if on some kind of cue, Wilhemina's eye opened to a slit and glanced at her surroundings. She rolled over to try and go back to sleep, but with that one eye, saw Alucard fully awake and staring at her.

            Both Wilhemina's eyes opened in shock. Seeing Alucard staring at you is not the way to wake up. "Do you mind, I am trying to sleep." She said bitterly, forcing her eyes to close.

            Alucard grinned a bit to himself, it was the same response. He was used to it, so tactics were needed to wake her up. Leaning over Wilhemina, he hooked his right hand under her chin and gently lifted it up. His red hat he placed besides him and his red tinged glasses slid to the crook of his nose. "Time to get up, Wilhemina. It is no longer daylight, and the night calls to me." He half grinned as he spoke to her.

            Knowing that she could no longer sleep, Wilhemina opened her eyes and looked into Alucards. A memory flashed in her mind and she froze for a minuet, as if truly seeing Alucard for the first time. 

            Alucard looked at her a little confused, but not showing it, as his eyes still gazed into hers. "Hmm..anything the matter?" He asked, truly bewildered at her expression. 

            Looking away from his piercing gaze, she replied slowly, but still firmly. "I knew I knew you. My husband, Jonathan Harker, he used to wake me up the same way." She stated and looked back up at Alucard. "He tried to protect me from you…I know who you are now…but…how?"

            Alucard removed his hand from her chin, and backed away slowly, her eyes followed his every move.  He shook his head a little and tried to remember things. He squinted his eyes closed and images started to flash before him, but nothing he recognized, nothing he knew. It was something that almost seemed like a past life, one that he once knew, but did no longer.

            Alucard looked back down at her gaze, and another smaller image flashed in his mind, but it was of her in a different time it seemed. "I don't know what you mean, Wilhemina. I have spent many years asleep or in hiding, and than captured by Hellsing."

            Wilhemina was taken a back, but still looking at him. "No, I remember that face all to well." She pushed herself up from her resting position, and tugged at her own neck collar. "This is your bite…Dracula…" She said sternly. 

            Alucard looked at the old bite marks, they looked familiar to him, but he was not sure how. He could not remember biting her, or letting any other human live after his bite, besides for Seras. He pushed his glasses back to their normal position, covering his eyes from her gaze. "I know who you refer to, but that is not me anymore…" He said with a sigh and a turn to look at the stars. 

            "Anymore…What do you mean anymore? You are still a vampire, yes, and you still have the same memories?" Wilhemina asked wildly, not really understanding what he meant, but trying to stay calm. 

            Alucard looked down at the ground, trying not to meet her gaze. That was a part of his undead life that he did not like to explore. He sat silent for a moment and finally turned his gaze to her, with a little half grin. "That does not matter at the moment, Wilhemina. Whatever I remember, or do not…I still have a mission." He mused to himself a little, trying to remember what she had said the previous day about their location. "Aren't we close to the end of the forest?"

            Wilhemina was a little upset about not having her question answered and said back to him huskily, "Maybe it is that way, but how should I remember when you can't even remember what you do?" Pulling her collar back up and getting up herself, she walked a little further down the path. 

             Alucard watched her go, and mused to himself about everything that happened. It was amusing, but not exactly the way he expected things to go. He got up, droned his red wide brimmed mushroom hat, and followed her in suit. 

            They walked in silence for a good hour until she turned to him, and motioned for him to see that in the distance the forest end was swiftly approaching.  "Hump. It ends just over that horizon. I don't think you need my help anymore, you made that quiet clear. I will just be going…" Wilhemina started to turn as if to leave, but Alucard grabbed her arm.  

            Alucard turned to her and spoke truthfully, "I may not remember everything that happened between us…when I sired you. I do know that I learned more of what I was and still can be in the last couple hours than I have in years... I could use help with this area as you seem to be more adapt to it than me…" He trailed off, his thoughts not really working the best he would hope they would have. 

            Wilhemina looked at him and gave a small grin, but said levelly. "Normally, I would refuse such a request…however; I find your lack of knowledge saddening considering your age. I feel that if I do not come along, you will find yourself being chased down again, and I would not like that to happen to the one who made me all those years ago…even if he only partially exists."

            Alucard nodded, understanding a little better, but it was as good as a compliment to him. "Good, then…which way should we go?" Talking as if to himself, and he let go of her hand. He started to sniff the air, as if looking for a hint of Seras. "Ah, there she is….but it seems far." He pointed his finger to the direction of a town, but further to another forest, and beyond that still. 

            Wilhemina looked on normally, and estimated the distance by sight. "It will take until tomorrow to reach the town…and another two days just to get to the forest from there. It is do able." 

Alucard grinned a little at the thought of being so close to Seras so soon on his journey. "Hmm…we have a nice walk a head of us, and a bright half moon to light our way. It is a nice night." He looked to the road a head and let go of her arm. Wilhemina glanced at him, and saw that he was already on the move. _He is one determined old vampire, but how can he not know what he has done…_She questioned, running to follow his quick pace. 

Just as predicted, the twilight of dawn started to rise as they reached the out shirks of the village. There was a little grove of trees outlining the edge of the village, it looked like a perfect place to sleep away the day. "Wilhemina, this looks like a good enough spot to sleep. The tree canopy is wide and the underbrush will serve well as extra coverings."

Staying silent, Wilhemina nodded in the affirmative. The town being so close, blood could be gotten readily, and there really was not time to debate it. Dawn was approaching quickly.

Both vampires turned sideways into the little grove, pulling some of the extra brush branches over the hole. Alucard stared at Wilhemina, they lay with one head facing the other. Alucard knew that the branches and canopy still may not be enough, so he took off his big red coat, and placing it over both of them, as it seemed to extend pretty far. It was not big enough to cover them fully, but it got the parts that mattered, and Wilhemina did not have to ask to understand his reasoning.

Staring at each other, and the weird light that seemed to drift through the red tinge of Alucard's coat, they fell asleep. Peacefully, the night had turned into day, and both were out cold. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: 

            Alucard's eyes opened to slits and he felt fabric against his face, a familiar color. It was his coat; he remembered using it like a blanket to block out the sun. By the darker coloring, he could tell it was the next night. He pushed aside the coat and sat up quickly, staring down revealed Wilhemina. She had one eye open, staring at a particular piece of tree root, but was rather quiet, too quiet even. 

            Alucard slipped on his coat, or at least the arms of it, and pushed the back end behind him so that it did not look weird. He checked and rubbed his legs, noticing that they were slightly burned. Then, he realized that her legs were not covered by his coat either.

            "Hm…You okay Wilhemina?" He asked in general concern as he did not feel like carrying a vampire if he did not have to. 

            Wilhemina, still looking at the root did not budge. After a moment of silence, her voice came to her. "They are burned, Alucard. I can probably walk, but it would not be easy. There is a town nearby, yes, I believe there is. I could pick up some blood there, it would not fully heal me, but it would help." 

            "Maybe, Wilhemina…I don't think they sell any; it's a small town." Alucard replied back to her, as he lifted his head up to see the town. 

            "True, it is small, but if you have any other suggestions I would like to here them. And I will NOT drink another vampire's blood, so if you were going to suggest that, forget about it." Wilhemina added the last remark sternly, remembering a previous encounter when he was still called Dracula. 

            "Ah..." He grinned as he looked up and saw the moon, more full than the half had been, but there was something strange about it. The moon seemed to have a red tinge to it, and figured that there would be a fight this night. "I can not think of any other." He said levelly, turning back to Wilhemina who now met his gaze. "Will you be coming to town with me, or should I go by myself?" He asked honestly, not like he particularly cared. 

            Straining, Wilhemina used both her hands to push herself up into a sitting position. "No, I will come. You don't exactly have social skills." She remarked as she got up, wobbly. 

Alucard did not remark back and just got up as well, his coat hanging from him, and his hat titled up a little so that he could see her. He noted her wobbles as she started to walk and coming from behind, he put his arm under hers for support. Wilhemina gasped a little as it was so unexpected, but did not complain about it as she knew that he was only trying to help. 

            The walk to town was not a long one, as they were only over a small hill, but the trees gave them a little difficulty as Wilhemina seemed to keep getting her lazy foot under tree roots that littered the ground.

            Once at town, they both noticed that there were few people out on the streets. The few that were, either run from one place to another or was hidden in the shadows of the buildings. It was a farming village; a few of the homes were barn like, while others were more industrial for services like food and clothes. It was a village in the mists of two forests, like a divider of good and bad. 

            "Everything looks closed." Wilhemina remarked as they walked past building after building. 

            "Not everything is closed apparently." Alucard noted as they seemed to pass a bar. He gestured to her, and she nodded. 

They walked in the bar, and it seemed like going back in time. It had the cowboy style with many tables and one long strip of a bar table that the bar tender was behind. Besides for the bar tender, there was only one other person in the bar; he wore a dark gray cloak like jacket and had pointed yellow hair. 

Alucard was not paying that much attention to the person at the bar, who sat in the farthest corner, but more to the bar tender. Alucard took Wilhemina to the bar and sat her down, helping her to get comfortable as best she could before he took up a seat as well.  

            Alucard waved to the bar tender, "What drinks do you serve here?" Wilhemina noticed that he was trying to be civil, but she was glade to be there anyway. He looked odd enough, dressed in all red, and her in all black; it amused Wilhemina that the bar tender made no comment at all. 

            The bar tender walked over, he had slick black hair tied behind his head, and was not that old, but something about what he wore reminded Alucard of Walter. "We have a variety of drinks, sir. Good beer, home brewed. Martine's for parties, and the times to drown your sorrows. It seems to me, sir, that you are more of a hard liquor; a brandy or vodka man." 

            Alucard mused at the bartender's statement, and half grinned. "Hmm…you seem to have a good sense of humor for this line of work." 

            "One must to always keep the costumers happy, sir." He replied politely at the comment, and took a small bow as graceful as a swan. 

            "Ah, good, well I have an interesting question for you than. What kind of drinks do you have in the red variety?" He asked, wanting to see the reaction on the bartender's face. Wilhemina, not paying that much attention until she heard red, turned her head half way to glare at him. As if to ask with her eyes what he was doing, and if he was trying to get them kicked out.

            The bartender chuckled a little. "Oh, that is not so odd at all, sir. We have red wine, tomato juice, blood, red food dye, soup; yes we even serve food." He said all of this fairly quickly as if it was the first thing on his mind, and not too grossed out by the fact that blood was on his list. 

            Wilhemina gasped and stared at Alucard having heard what sounded like blood. "Alucard, did he just say what I think he said." She asked, her eyes widened with expectancy.

            Cocking his head a little to turn and look at her, "Yes, he did say that, Wilhemina. Hmm….I didn't know we had come this far west." He mused and turned back to the bartender. "Ah, I see. How's business, Lawret?" The bartender shook his head a little, and widened his eyes to peer at the customer. 

            Finally, it hit him. Lawret knew who his costumer was. "Business goes well enough, Alucard-san. I never thought I would see you again, how's my cousin?" 

            Alucard grinned, remembering why he looked so familiar. "Walter is fine last I saw. Integra works him hard, but he refuses to leave." Alucard cackled a little. "Ah, brings back memories, doesn't it, Lawret?"

            "Very much so, Alucard-san. I know what you would like to drink, and shall I assume that the miss would like the same?" Alucard nodded to this, and Lawret continued. "Ah, I'll be only a moment." Lawrent walked to the back room, hidden from Alucard and Wilhemina's view.

            "Ironic, no matter where I go, Hellsing follows me." Alucard said as he mused to himself at the appearance of Lawret, who had spent time at the Hellsing organization with his cousin. They were both member for awhile, but Lawret decided that it was not for him, while Walter only rose in ranks. 

            Wilhemina looked to Alucard, "You sure know a lot of people, yes?" She asked, her eyes back to their normal size. She rested her arms on the table, and placed her head on top of them, as if to rest a bit. 

            "Hmm…well, when you have lived as long as I, you tend to meet people. This was a pleasant unexpected event; I seem to be getting many of those lately." He commented about having met her, and now Lawret. 

            The person in the corner now perked his ears up at the last remark, and got up. "Well here is another one meet, monster." The person said as he walked, now unhidden by the shadows in the corner. His cross gleamed in the hanging lamp light and he had a scar on the right side of his face. He had a mysterious grin on his face, and green eyes hidden behind a pair of circular glasses. 

            An evil grin spread across Alucard's face as he cocked his head to look at the arrival. "He he he…PRIEST?!?! Now my night is complete." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: 

            Wilhemina looked from Alucard to this priest, completely confused by it. She shrugged her shoulders and rested her head on the bar ledge, she knew better than to ask questions before a vampire fight. 

            Priest and Alucard glared at each other, seizing up the other as an enemy. In a rush, Anderson flicked out his blessed blades and crossed them, one over the other. It was like he was trying to make the cross with his swords, and on his gloves were now shown 'Speak with dead' while the other read 'Jesus is in heaven.' 

            Alucard grinned and got up. He pulled out his black Jackel, but not his gray Capucill, as it was not as effective a weapon. At this point, Lawret walks in with the two glasses of blood, A+ type as he knew that vampires enjoyed this the most. Lawret glanced at Alucard, while placing the cups on the bar, and the other one who he did not know.  

            "Alucard-san, I do not wish to clean up any blood here. If you are to fight, do so outside, but if you refuse to do so…" He trailed and from under the bar pulled out a double barrow shot gun. Lawret continued, pointing it at the two of them, mainly the priest, "I shall be forced to take immediate actions."

            Alucard cackled in amusement. "So, this dog has some old tricks to. Hmm…you are not so different from your cousin." Alucard grinned and than turned to Alexander, "Priest, you think that you could not attack me for two seconds as we take this outside?" Alucard put his gun back into his coat to show that he meant it. 

            Alexander, droped his blades so that they hung limp from his sides, replied angrily. "I do not take orders from a monster!" He said, and bit down in frustration. He held the handle of his blades hard, ready to attack. "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen!" He said calmly, but in the next motion, flicked out his blades and rushed towards Alucard, who only grinned in response. 

            Alexander's blades attacked right and left, but Alucard being lean, only had to move an inch or two to avoid being hit by one. When Alexander attacked, his blessed blade thrust outward, and tried to run it through Alucard's stomach; he had to move. Alucard moved sharply to the left, and ducked under the other blade that Alexander thrust with his other hand. Alucard was moving steadily towards the door, and Lawret held a face that could kill. 

            Wilhemina was sitting at the bar still, sipping her drink as if one would coffee. She watched the fight out of the corner of her eye, and was in awe with the sheer speed of Alucard, as he was tall, she did not think he could move that fast. 

            Lawret, with the shot gun still in hand, was waiting for a moment to strike. He watched, and waited, patiently; like a stalker would do to prey. Then, a flicker of Alexander's blade, he saw an opening of attack and did not waste any time to do so. He aimed his shot a little higher, and pulled the trigger, making sure not to hit Wilhemina who sat to the right side of him. 

            The shot was fast and sure. It scrapped the side of Alexander and hit his blade, leaving a small dent in the process. Alexander looked up, Alucard grinned, and Wilhemina was just a little startled at the sudden noise. Cocking his shot gun, he pointed it at them again. "I said I wanted no blood shed here, sir. I do not mind taking action, it is in my nature to do so, but do not make me do so again. I can kill easily enough if need to."

            Alexander laughed and turned to the bar tender. "Aye. You may kill, but that will not gain your entrance to the kingdom of heaven.  You have to repent your sins of death, and only then may you begin to be forgiven."

            Lawret half smiled and still held out his gun. "Well than, sir, it is already too late for me. Your blood on my hands would not hinder my spirit any more than it is, if it is true that the kingdom of heaven waits." 

            Alucard found this amusing; he could see the anger in the priest rising with every new second. Alexander spoke, trying to be calm about it. "Be damned then, like this unholy monster behind me, but you shall not wear my holy blood. Your bullets have no effect on regenerators." With that statement, Lawret gasped a little and Wilhemina turned around in her chair. She had heard of regenerators, but never saw or met one. _He looks just like a normal human would. Hmm…I wonder how the __Vatican__ managed to pull that one off, some body has been using high teck biochemistry. She thought, and mused at the idea of a religious group doing something so ridiculous. _

            Alucard found this all very amusing, but really just wanted to fight Alexander and get it over with. His sort of amusement only lasted for so long, as he was only a weak pathetic excuse for a priest, in his mind. 

            "Lawret, manned her for a moment. This fight shall not take long." Alucard said in full confidence as he placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder, but before he could do anything, Alucard disappeared with him, only to reappear just outside in the street. Alexander whipped around, with his blessed blades in hand, and thrust upwards at Alucard, who now blocked with the hull of his Jackal and laughed doing so. 

            "Still trying to play unfairly, priest?" He asked laughingly as he pushed his gun and Alexander farther from himself. 

            "There is no fair and unfair, monster. There is only God and the damned. I shall banish you, amen!" He proclaimed as he started to rush towards Alucard again, this time, his chains of funda, or those blessed papers, emanated from his body. His swords were still thrust out, but now his funda tried to bind Alucard. Alucard countered the blades with his gun again, and pulled out his other gun to counter the other blade. The funda, on the other hand, caught hold of Alucard's wrists, and made him drop one of his guns. The funda spread him out, binding hands and feet, posing him as if strung up on a cross. 

            Alexander cackled, "Is that too much for you, monster?" He grinned and was about to run his blade right through Alucard, but Alucard's black hair extended out and blocked the attack. It than lifted the blades out of Alexander's hand, who yelled in furry as he scrambled for more blades. 

Alucard grinned, "It is never too much for me, priest." He glared at him. Alexander fumed and stood back, opening up his coat, a dozen or more blessed blades came screaming out at Alucard. Alucard seemed to be outlined in darkness and with a flick of his hair, was released from the funda. The funda fell to the floor, and the blades made contact with Alucard. Alexander grinned as he saw his blades slice into Alucard's body; legs, arms, chest, nothing was left untouched except the head. 

Alucard bared down his teeth a little from the pain and just when Alexander was rushing at him again with more blades, he simply took one of the blades from his own chest and extended it onto Alexander, who did not expect that at all. Alucard grinned as Alexander stared at the new blessed blade placed into his own chest, no blood came from the wound, but it did not exactly look good to see a piece of metal jammed through your own chest. 

"That was a low blow, monster." Alexander said bluntly, as he attempted to remove the sword. 

Alucard grinned and replied, "Hmm…and I thought you said that there was no fair and unfair." He said, knowing that he was royally angering Alexander. 

"Aye, monster, but that was a new low." Alexander said, as he finally managed to remove his own blade and wondered how badly it hurt Alucard when he was stuck with them. Alexander, picking up another blade easily enough, went after Alucard again, who now had his guns out. Alexander, doing something unexpected, leaped up into the air right before he would have made contact with Alucard. He poised his blades down, and came down right on top of Alucard. 

Alucard laughed and extended his hair upwards to counter attack the quickly descending Alexander, who was swiping at the hair, trying to cut it off. Alexander dug into Alucard's hair, and ended up getting tangled up into it, but with the last of his strength, he threw one of his blessed blades into Alucard's head. Knocking Alucard's hat off, it ran from the middle top of his skull down into his throat, but not out the other side. Thankfully, Alucard does not need to breathe air, or he would have died just based on that. 

Alucard chocked a little, not used to a searing blade down his throat and dropped Alexander. 

"Aye, so the monster does have a weak spot." Exclaimed Alexander, he fell to the floor, his arms and legs badly hurt, but still moveable. 

_O_O…sorry, homework really starting to delay my typing time or I would have gotten done with this one a lot sooner. Oh well, here it is anyways, and who knows the outcome of the battle…even I don't…-__-…see you in the next chapter^^_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

            It was black and Seras was a lone. She heard a voice, faint, weak; it called it her. The blackness swirled around her and took a form, bats. She half expected to see red glinting eyes and the Cheshire cat smile of her master, but it never came, just the bats. _What is going on? A dream? _She wondered as she felt herself floating in a void of emptiness. Blood splattered the ground, or whatever it was that she seemed to be hovering above. Drops dripped from an unknown source, falling in front of her eyes. Seras looked up, expecting to see someone or something bleeding, but that is not what she saw.

            _WHAT THE …Seras thought, but by that time it was too late. The blessed blade that was dripping blood above her drove straight down, into her throat. The pain seared her flesh, like it had done once before; the pain was the same, except it felt like it was not happening to her at all. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath that she did not need, but liked to have. She heard something behind her, and turned around quickly. Her eyes widened as she saw her master there, blood trickling down from apparently nothing, covering him._

            Alucard stretched his arm out, and Seras did as well, but she could not reach him. The next moment, the place of the blood was made clear. A blessed blade shot through Alucard's head, and straight into his throat. Blood flowed weirdly down his hair, and plastered it to his face. Seras watched in horror and tried to call out, but her voice was lost in the fact that it hurt to speak. She heard a cackle, the same familiar cackle that told her a certain priest was enjoying himself. 

            Seras awoke with the cackle still in her ears. The fire had faded so it was completely dark. She, not knowing what was real and what wasn't, was dripping with sweat, like one who had a cold. 

            "MASTER!" She screamed, the cackles of her dream surrounding her. She knew something was wrong as she could not feel his connection to her, or it was so faint that it was hard to feel in her weakened state. 

            Alucard fell to his knees, the blade running straight through his skull. A swirl of pain engulfed him, and he started to drift. His mind and eyes swirled as they tried to focus on the priest, whose cross glittered from the light of the bar. Alucard could not breath, could not talk, and staggered to remain conscience. Then, a sound floated around him. It was a familiar voice, like out of some fairy tale; the distance made it sound mysterious. He knew the voice still, it could only be Seras.

            Alucard tried to answer, tried to reach out, but to no prevail. _If she is calling on me…she must be in trouble…my fueki, you should have taken your weapon. Why would you have left? _He wondered, feeling the energy drain from him. Something inside of him started to stir at the thought of Seras being in danger. It was something that he had not felt in awhile, blackness; his true form. 

            The blades in his arms and legs made his movements harder than they should have been. A crazed demented smile gradually gained speed across Alucard's face. His eyes rolled over in his sockets and were blood red, a color so pure that it almost burned the priest's eyes. Alucard's teeth sharpened and jaws widened a bit, more like a beast than anything. His hair grew darker still, midnight black, and extended all the way down to the floor. It drooped over his face, but the red eyes still glinted through, showing a perception of evil. Alucard cackled, it stung his throat, but sounded like the melancholy of insanity. It was a sound so distorted, that the priest gasped in horror at him. 

            "N..New tricks monster!" Alexander stuttered a bit before he regained his foothold of reality.  He crossed his blades again, one over the other, his favorite fighting stance. Meanwhile, Alucard's red coat turned black, but not black; it became a part of the blackness that was Alucard. 

            "Monster or no monster, you will die!" Alexander said, spitting against the floor to show his rage. However strong that seemed, the anger and anguish that welled in Alucard only made him blacker. He became so dark that the night looked white compared to him. 

            Alexander, in a single motion, spread out his blades and was on the attack again. He ran up as fast as he could, and with blades in both hands, swung at Alucard, who did not move one iota. The blades hit Alucard dead on, but they only seemed to pass right through him. The blades entered his blackness, and cut at him in every way, but it was like cutting at the night. Alucard's grin intensified as he stared at the useless effort of the priest. 

            Alucard's hand shot out of his mass to the priest. It grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him in the air. The priest gasped at the quick motion, and kicked his feet to get down. Alucard glared at him and said in a dark earth moaning voice, "Ah, priest. You never have learned. A regenerator can not kill a monster. MWH HA HA…" He cackled, filling the air with a high insane sound. 

            At this point, Wilhemina exited the bar to see what all the noise was about. She gasped as she saw the scene, with Alexander's blessed blades still hanging from odd ends of Alucard, especially the one erect in his head. Lawret was right behind her, and looked on in amusement. He knew Alucard well enough to know that this was only him having a good time. 

            The priest spat on Alucard and did a growl type noise. "You have not won, monster. Not as long as I am alive." He said and with a movement of his left hand, opened the hem of his coat and sprinted a hundred smaller versions of blessed blades known as blessed daggers. They pierced through Alucard and he grimaced a bit. A certain annoying one hit him on the side of his face, and stung annoyingly. 

            Alucard did not loosen his grip, but Alexander seemed to slide down. Once Alexander reached the floor, he tumbled and with another blessed blade, ran it right through the middle of Alucard. Still, no blood shed, but he knew it hurt him.

            Alucard cackled more and lifted up the pathetic Alexander by the arm. Alexander struggled to break free and his arm ripped right out of his socket, and he fell to the floor once more, but this time, arm free. Alexander gasped and Alucard grinned at the sight of blood that spilled from the detached arm. 

            Alucard was toiling with him now and hoisted him up by the feet with his extended hair, bringing him close to his face so he could mock him. Alexander, not giving up, used the only attack he could and bit Alucard's nose. Alucard froze for a second in amusement and his hair that held his feet soon changed into a twin pair of black dogs, whose teeth were around his feet. Alucard's black mass of dogs soon changed his hair into a black mass of red eyes, which stared at Alexander from all directions. A little shake of the head and the dogs ripped Alexander's feet off as well, and we would have fallen to the ground a third time, but his teeth were iron clad onto Alucard's nose. 

            The priest's blood stained the ground and even through Alucard's amusement, he started to become annoyed. Priest's eyes were hard, and yet wavering, the pressure and lack of blood was starting to take effect. Priest's grip faded and he fell to the ground again, landing some how on his only arm left and pushing off to attack with his stubs of legs. Alucard just let him try to hit him; it was amusing to see his persistence.  After a moment or two, Alexander found that it was useless. 

            "Run out of energy, priest?" Alucard asked sarcastically. The grin on his face still held its strangely long evil grin. 

            "It is not over, monster, never over. Not until you are dead. With the blades of God, I shall banish you. Amen!" Alucard cackled at this statement of the priest, seeing the irony of him threatening one who is immortal. 

            "He he he…Come back than, when you have strength to be my amusement for the evening. It would be ashamed to lose such a good playmate so early on." He said sarcastically, his eyes still glancing over him.

            Priest did not respond, but simply sat there beneath him. He crawled a little ways away and the funda he had left swirled around him in chains. The funda lifted him up to a stand position about his normal height off the ground and swirled around him. In the next instance, he was gone, trailing funda papers everywhere. 

            Wilhemina in bewilderment rushed over to Alucard and saw all the hundreds of blessed blades sticking out of him. Lawret stood against the back of the door to the pub, thinking how this has been the most exciting night he has had since his days in the Hellsing manor. 

            "Are you trying to get yourself killed or is this how you chose to be seen?" Wilhemina said bitterly, but with a calm soothing vampric voice. Alucard merely looked at her, the pain in his throat finally caught up with him and he could not speak with it. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" She questioned again, seemingly forgetting or not knowing how deep the blade was embedded in his throat.

            Alucard, still not able to speak held up his hand to quiet her. With all his strength he hoisted the blade from the top of his head, as his hair had already dropped down again with out the dogs or eyes that were so uniquely his. Pulling out the blade, Alucard spat up blood and all the wounds on his body started to trickle with blood as the blackness that was him started to return to his normal state. Once the blade was out, his throat burned a little, and there was a stench of burning flesh as the blades seared his undead skin.

            Wilhemina's eyes widened as she could see the smoke from his mouth and wounds, as the burns on her legs were better now from the blood she had received from Lawret. "Does it hurt?" She asked, moving closer to him, and removing some of the daggers from his chest.

            "Hmm...it hurts, but the fight was worth it." He grinned evilly at this, remembering the thrill of the fight and continued, "Priest's fights are always bloody. He is persistent…" Alucard trailed as he started to cough again and a little more blood he spat on the ground. 

            "You are not to fight for awhile. Your blood is quickly rushing from your body, any more wounds, and you would be lost." She said, now working on a particularly annoying one on his arm. 

            Alucard grinned and spoke no more. He tried to take some of his own blades out, but Wilhemina would not let him, and even walked him to the pub. Alucard half smiled when he saw the expression on Lawret's face.

            "What? Not happy to be reminded of the old times, Lawret?" Alucard asked, amused at the odd expression.

            Lawret shook his head, "No, Alucard-san, it is just that it was the same priest as last time and he looks exactly the same." Lawret paused for a moment and smiled nicely, "It was a good fight and I think a free drink is in order, though, I think you could have taken him down sooner. I know, there really is nothing for you to do, and fighting is your amusement. Come, and have a drink before anything else decides to attack you."

            With that, all three of them went in and had some more blood, with the exception of Lawret who drank a brandy instead of blood. They talked for awhile until something started to bother Wilhemina. 

            "Lawret, as you know we are new here, and the dawn is approaching, do you know of a place we could stay for the day?"

            Lawret nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, Wilhemina-sama, there is a place you two could stay. If you are finished with your drinks, you could follow me to the basement where I have accommodations for customers such as yourselves." 

            Alucard grinned, but another question than bothered Wilhemina. "Why would you have storage for vampires, and blood on the menu, unless you were a vampire? I can smell that you are human, so, why then?"

            Lawret took a sip of his brandy and replied, "Yes, I am no vampire, but because of this town being very far out of the way, vampires tend to come here to relax. It is a safe heaven, if you will. I only suggest that they do not kill me or any of the villagers while they are staying here, with you two; I have no worries of that." He replied, and Alucard found it amusing how he used to kill vampires and now he is helping them. 

            After some time, when all the blood was finished and Alucard felt strong enough to walk on his own, Lawret showed them the way down to the basement. Lawret moved them to a secret separate door adjacent to the one to the store room. The stairs were steep and descended well into the ground. The basement looked like some kind of morgue; there were coffins and beds and a smell of decay. It was definitely a place of vampires, the mustiness was quite familiar to Alucard, and it reminded him of the Hellsing manor.

            The coffins were not the same as the manor, however, as they did not sink into the ground, but they looked comfortable enough. Alucard took the one closest to the far right wall, and Wilhemina took one across from it. Lawret yawned and bid them good day as he went back to the store room and in the back he had his own bed, but he usually did not sleep that much. 

            Alucard stared at his coffin and nodded to Wilhemina before he got in. It was well sized and comfy, with a pillow that was kind of soft. He fell asleep quickly, but still wondered why Seras had screamed for him. Wilhemina stared at the inside of the coffin lid awhile before going to sleep, she had other things on her mind, but they were just as important to her. Mainly, they were about Alucard and Dracula, but sometimes, they were more estranged. 

_Hehe__…I am back again. Grr…school is not allowing me to write as much as I want to, so sorry about that, but this one did take me awhile. -__-…oh well, if you get bored while waiting for new chapters, try to see what name you can make of Lawret, hehe, my own little bad pun^^. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

            The cavern was dark, lit only by a few remaining embers. Seras call to her master disturbed the sticks, and made some embers flicker once more. D, who was beside her at the time, became disgruntled at having his ear practically blown off. 

            Once the ring of Seras voice had faded out of the cavern, D moved to her and wrapped his arm around to steady her. Seras injuries flared up in pain and a tear rolled down her cheek. Seras' head rolled onto D's shoulder unknowingly, and he was surprised by it, but thought nothing more.

            "Are you okay?" D asked in his smooth deep voice.

            D's words washed over Seras, and she was comforted by them to an extent. She held back her tear and was silent for a time. Her voice found her, like a distant sound, and she replied, "I'm fine. Something…something just disturbed me for a moment." 

            D's face held no emotions, but his red eyes from under his hat could tell many things; like his thoughts that she was suffering greatly still, or the fact that she just called out to her master again. He moved her head off of him, and looked into her eyes as if studying the tears that have all but dried up in less than a minuet flat. Seras eyes held something as well; they showed her humanity and frailty 

            Footsteps of cracking bones came cascading down the cavern hall. The dragonic entered the little den where light of the fire would have shown her features in greater detail, but as they were vampires, it was not hard to figure out that she was there. She walked up to the burning embers and glared down at them.

            "Everything is alright, I trust?" She said in her demanding tone of voice, one of superiority, but not threatening. 

            D was about to say something, but his left hand got the first go as he was the quickest in mouth. "Eh? Everything all right, you say? How can everything be all right if I can't get any sleep from screaming vampires? Not that I need sleep, D has ensured that well enough; not letting me do anything at all, especially talk. Why, I should just disappear off the face of this ea…." A muffled sound came from D's hand as he clenched it and bared his teeth a little in the effort to do so. 

            "Things are well. Seras just had a bad dream of a sort." D said, turning his head slightly to peer at the dragonic.

            Draco nodded and stretched her wings a little. "If that is all for this young one, then I shall return to my post until darkness falls. I do not know how long you wish to stay, but be weary of the time. It passes strangely here and I do not know how long it has been." She said, and eyed them in the dark as her eyes still allowed her to see well. She left with a swish of her tail and followed by the crunching of bones.

            The sound faded into the distance and D released his left hand from its chock hold. Left hand spluttered a bit. "You know, D, sometimes I think that you are trying to kill me. You wouldn't be doing that now, would you? You know as well as I that if I go, so does your hand and all of your powers, as is said." Left hand gloated and turned back to his normal hand before D could comment. 

            Seras was looking bewildered at the statement and settled down again, with her back against the wall. Her curiosity was heightened, and she looked dully at the embers that once glowed brightly. 

            D schooled at his hand, and put his own back against the wall, next to Seras. He folded his hands up against his chest and sat with his legs straight out. Seras looked for a second at the movement and was reminded of her master, who would normally sit similar, with the exception of his legs parted slightly.

."Is that true?" Seras asked, with her eyes on the dying embers. She turned her eyes to face him once more, and with no fear, persisted her question. "What your hand said…is it true?"

D shook it off and looked back to Seras, whose eyes he could feel roaming over him. "Yes. It is true. The parasite in my hand could kill me if I were to let him escape or die. He is apart of my life force and feeds off me when needed. It is also apart of the curse of the Dunpeals. Something my father never explained until it was too late, and by that time, I did not care. It was fate. It was blood." D sat quietly then, pondering his actions of revealing this family secret, not that many did not know of Dunpeals, but how well they knew was a different story.

Seras looked to the floor and up at him again. "I feel sorry for you then. It must be a lonely existence…that is why you are afraid to open up. You will live forever alone with your curse. You fight vampires, and so does Hellsing. Why don't you help us, work with us?" Seras asked, unknowingly

D shook his head. "I do not because I can not. Seras, Hellsing fights to protect her majesty. I have nothing to fight for, but my own survival. That is how it is, and that is how it always will be." Wanting to change subjects, D continued slightly weirdly. "What was it that made you scream?" 

Seras looked down at the ground again, feeling the ache in her arms and legs. " I felt something happening…My master and I have been telepathically linked since I was embraced, and, for a little while, I could not feel it anymore. It was like, he was fading or something, a flicker like the candle. I just don't know."

D stared at her, and his eyes seemed knowledgeable "You suspect his death, or a change perhaps…" 

Seras looked up at him in awe and wondered how old D really was. Seras nodded. She could not hide that much from him, but she wondered even more about him. "How did you know?' 

D's face remained stone like, but he answered all the same. "It is not hard to tell that you thought something awful happened. Your voice was filled with pain and sorrow, signs of the human soul that you still half posses." D said, knowing that there was a great deal of truth in which he spoke. 

Seras just nodded and remained silent, there was not much she could say to such a solid answer. She remained silent for awhile, and leaned her head against D's shoulder. His black cape, Seras still used as a blanket and wrapped herself more in it for warmth. 

"When can we get out of here, D?" Seras said restlessly.

"When you are strong enough to be held by your own means..." He replied coldly, with that smooth tone that was half warning her of dangers.

"I think I can walk, and you have a horse. Besides, you heard what Draco said, our time is running out here. We have no clue how deep this forest goes and how the time in here differs from the outside world." Seras said, staring at him.

D looked out sternly, as if to ponder what has been said. He then looked at her and something flashed in his mind. Like a picture, a memory of something past came to him. He saw a picture of his father, and then of the man who had given him the assignment, and of, lastly, Seras. He remained silent in though of this, and then realized that she was still staring at him with unwavering eyes. 

D took hold of Seras nearest arm, which happened to be the one that she used to defend, and poked at it to see how well it was healing. "Does this hurt?" 

Seras winced a little, but held her hand there. "It does a little, but it is bearable now. " Seras looked away and than back up at him. "Why are you still helping me? I thought that you were going to leave me as I was a burden to you and your journey."

D looked at her, and shook his head a little. "I found that you could be more useful than you know." He said mysteriously and put her hand back down. "Your wounds are not fully healed, but if you ride with me on my horse, we should still make good headways. Is this what you want?"

Seras shook her head in the affirmative. "Yes, but at the moment, I would like to rest more. My head it still spinning from the feelings from my master, and I too, still am searching for something. Would you help me find it?"

D wondered what he should say, he knew that she was looking for her father, but to what extent, he did not know. "If you help me with my search, I will help with yours. "

Seras looked at him with furrowed brows. "How can I help you if I do not know what you are looking for?" She questioned, trying to figure it out.

"Promise that you will help, and I shall tell you." D said kindly.

Seras wondered what he was up to, but as he helped her so far and has not lied to any degree, she promised. 

"The one I am looking for is an immortal, one who can not die, and has not died in over five hundred years." D said with his red eyes glowing.

Seras knew who he meant, on an instant, and looked in shock. She knew what he does for his survival, and wondered if he was trying to find her master to kill him. The thought raced in her mind, and she rubbed her head in his shoulder more, as if trying to hide from it. After awhile, Seras fell asleep that way, thinking of what she had done

D, staring out again, wondered what Seras would do, know that she knew somewhat of his plans. The fact remained, they were both hunters, and hunters of the same thing that both of them were. Confusing as it was, the situation remained clear in his mind. He had one mission, to kill Arucard. 

_Hiya__.__ It is me again, I am sorry this one took so long O_O… I have been spaced out with Anime Next convention, homework, and my upcoming 17th birthday on Friday. All I know, a lot can happen in a week…TOOO MUCH WORK…ARG..oh well, I managed to get this one done ^^..hehe.._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

            All was black inside the coffin like bed. Alucard found himself stirring inside, but unable to move, or just not wanting to. His vampiric sense told him that the sun was setting, but nothing more about the night itself. 

            _Why am I so restless? He wondered, staring at the inside of his coffin lid. Many thoughts of this matter ran through his mind, but the most popular one seemed to be an image of Seras running from the Hellsing manor; running from him. _

            Alucard stared down at his hands and realized that the day had healed his wounds from the previous battle, but that was not the reason he looked. He suddenly became aware of a glowing red light, which he found to come from the signals on his gloves. This sign was his restriction to Hellsing, and a warning all the same.

            A light rapping noise was made on the outside of Alucard's coffin. He opened it to find, unsurprisingly, the face of Wilhemina, with eyes of wonderment.

            "Are you all right in here? A faint glow poured from your coffin." Wilhemina remarked, and her eyes instantly traveled to the marks on the back of his hands.

            Alucard looked at her in an amused way, remembering that she has never seen this before. He shrugged it off and replied, "Fine. Any other reason you would come rapping on my coffin lid?" He smirked, realizing that his statement sounded much like a certain poem with a chamber and a rapping raven. 

            Wilhemina looked at him rather shrewdly, obviously not amused at his little pun. "None besides the fact that the moon has risen." She said, honestly and continued, " I thought that you would like to leave as soon as possible." 

             "Hmm…sounds well enough. I am going to speak with Lawret once more before we leave. Maybe we can get some blood on the run. He he." He laughed lightly, but soon stopped as Wilhemina's eyes poured on him. He did want to see Lawret, though, there was no lying about that.

            Alucard sat up from his coffin bed and moved the rest of the  lid off before proceeding to exit the coffin. Alucard wondered what side of the coffin Wilhemina woke up on, but decided that now was not the time to ask as she already looked like she would slap him without a moments hesitation

Alucard lead the way back up the staris, Wilhemina following in his wake. Alucard reached the top of the stairs and found the door to be locked, either for the vampires safety or Lawret himself, he did not know. Alucard pounded his hand against the wood door, making a thud sound as he did so. He was not about to bust down Lawrte's door if he did not need to, the last thing he wanted was to have the cousin of a shigami, angel of death, on him..

After a moment or two more, the door creaked open and the familiar face of Lawret was behind the door. He appeared tired, but otherwise, just as Alucard and Wilhemina had last seen him. 

"I trust you slept well, Alucard-san, Wilhemina-sama?" He asked as he opened the door fully for them to exit the room and slid back on the other side of the bar top. 

"Well enough, Lawret. Thanks for the coffins." He said, gracefully, as he soon continued, "Hmm…could I ask a favor of you, old friend?"

"Anything, Alucard-san. It is not every night that I see a familiar face, or a new face as pretty as hers." Lawret said, with a butler like fashion. 

Wilhemina replied this time, knowing where Alucard was taking it. "It was a sweet compliment, and find it a little odd for a human to say that of a vampire, but am happy all the same. We were wondering if it would be all right for us to take some blood for the trip, as hunting would be rather wasteful with our time."

Lawret gave another butler like gesture and bowed to excuse himself. After a good five minuet, he returned with a dozen blood bags. All were wrapped tightly in a brown pouch like nap sack that he handed to them, showing them the blood bags first..

"This is the least I can do. I have not seen a battle like that since my missionary days with Hellsing. It brought back many memories, some I am glade to have, and also some bad ones, but that is how it goes. Here you go, and you are welcome here any time, both of you." He added the last part as he glanced at Wilhemina and nodded kindly. 

            "This is more than I would have expected, Lawret. I am glade to see you still around. Your cousin has not mentioned you for quiet some time now, but you are still missed at the mansion." Alucard said, remembering past times as well.

            "I am sure you are right, and that I am missed there, but I am old now, Alucard-san, and there is nothing more I can do. I was not going to turn into a butler for Integra-sama, as my cousin was all ready on hand for that, and I had no real connection to anyone there besides for my cousin, and you possibly." Lawret replied sincerely, knowing that Alucard knew this as well.

            "True enough, Lawret, but it still was nice to see you again, even if it was on such an odd condition. Thanks again."  Alucard said and turned to leave.

            "I do not know about him, but these have been weird events. I assume that this happens often?" Wilhemina asked, taking the pouch from Lawret.

            "More often than not, Wilhemina-sama. I'm happy to have made your acquaintance and wish you a safe journey." Lawret said, bowing again like a butler would when taking a command. 

Wilhemina smiled at him, and turned to walk out the door, where Alucard was waiting for her. "Hm…how long do you think that will last us?" He mused, staring at the pouch that Wilhemina now carried over her back.

"It will last as long as it lasts. Now, which way should we go? That is the real question at the moment." Wilhemina said, turning her head back and forth to see which looked like the better way to go.

Alucard glanced around, and then stared at the stars for a moment. The moon was a waning crescent, and he stared at it for a moment more and smelt the orders carried by the wind. 

"Hmmm…A foul wind tonight. Something is stirring to the South East…:"Alucard trailed, trying to pick up a sent, one of any kind, but could smell something.

   "There is a waterway that way, Alucard. We would have to take a boat or something across." She remarked, obviously knowing the area a little better than Alucard.

   "Why not fly? It would be much quicker, and I know how much you would enjoy to get rid of me sooner…" Alucard trailed, with a raised eye brow. 

   Wilhemina glared at him for a moment, and then turned in the other direction so that she could resist the urge to say something foul to him. "We shall not fly because we could be spotted easily doing so. And.." Wilhemina turned around to look at him, "I do not want to get rid of you that soon. You are easy to get used to being around, even when I have an impulse to do some bodily harm to you for stupid remarks." 

   Alucard looked at her in amusement and half grinned. It was a half compliment to him, and he would run with it if he could; knowing that she had something to do with his past. 

            "Hmm…he he he..I think that was the most nice thing you could say to me indirectly." He said with an evil grin, and then turning serious again, "Fine, we shall find away to go through the water instead of over it, but it will be much longer and colder that way."

            'I am used to the cold, it has never hurt me before, but if it becomes too cold." Wilhemina swiftly walked to Alucard and wrapped her hands around him, under the coat, "I could always just do this and steal your coat from behind." 

            Alucard half grinned, but was even more amused with this gesture. _Hmm…I guess she still thinks of me as how I was, but this is just awkward for me now. _Alucard thought as he took her arms from around his waste.

            "We have to get going, or it will be much longer before we do. We shall travel southwest, and find a transport across, but if we do not, I will fly with or without you." Alucard said bluntly.

            Wilhemina nodded and they started to walk in the direction of his choosing. The road was easy soil until they reached the edge of the forest, and beyond that was the water way he spoke of. The trees of the forest jutted out of the ground like rocks, and their roots scrapped the ground. Every once in awhile, Wilhemina would trip over one, and almost fall, but regain her balance fast enough, which is partly due to the fact that she is a vampire. 

            They walked for  along while, tree after tree of a similar root. Both of them were silent as well, as if contemplating each other with a sense of being. It was boring walking, but even worse was the denseness of the forest that seemed to be sucking the life out of them. They slowed, and slowed, but trudged on with a steady pass. 

            After what seemed like an eternity, the sun's pink rays ran along the horizon line. They had just reached the end, where the water met the land. 

            Alucard turned to Wilhemina and said, "The canopy of trees will have to do for the day, there is no other way. There is more of a hanging in the side patch, but that is all." 

            "Then that will have to do, if there is nothing else." Wilhemina said, unfeeling.

"Hmmm…I wonder, if we do go on a boat tomorrow, and it is more than a nights trip, we shall be goners." He said to her, as they went and sat down under the little room they had under the best cover of the canopy.

"Our eyes travel far and wide, and our estimation is great. I think we shall know by tomorrow. Now, it is time to rest."  Wilhemina said as she leaned back and turned over.

Alucard remained silent and half grinned. He turned away from her as he thought unfitting to turn her way. His mind raced and he closed his eyes, just as he normally did, just as he always did. It was a cold morn, and bound to get colder. 

_HELLO! __Wow, two this week. I had to make up for last week and not having time to do one.^^ Well, I would like to say thank you to TigerRain04 and Miss B. You both know who you are, and your motivation is of great value to me, so this chapter is for you guys and the rest of my fans.^^ Enjoy!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Seras awoke groggily, but with a jolt from the pain in her legs. She felt her legs throb and knew that something had run across them, but did not know what. She turned her head slightly to see that D was still resting in a sitting position beside her. 

_Is he doing this on purpose? Staying with me this whole time and caring, knowing that he wants to get my master…Is he…is he using me? _These thoughts had filled her head while she slept, but she still could not help but think that D and her master were similar in some ways. 

"I do not think he is the kind to use people without his reasons." The voice of Draco trailed out of the shadows like a fading dream. The fire was still not rekindled, and it took Seras' eyes awhile to adjust to Draco's darkened features and that of the cave. 

Seras was more alert in an instance; she thought that she had not said her thoughts out loud, but figured that she was wrong. She leaned up against the back of the wall as best she could with the little bit of strength she could get out of her semi-functional arms. "You are not wrong, my child. I have heard your thoughts wring loud and clean through the haze of this cave. One of the specialties of my kind, I am sorry about that. My mind was wondering again and stumbled upon yours sub-consciousness." The voice of Draco said calm and clear. 

Draco moved closer, her tail trailing in her wake, swinging from side to side. "Um…" Seras began and winced a little at a surge of pain that reminded her of the question she wanted to ask. "Did you walk by here before, while I was asleep?"

Draco's dragon like eyes flickered unnoticeably at the embers that were once a fire. "Yes, I was trying to rekindle the fire, but to no prevail. Unfortunately, I need more wood, and I am not about to awaken a vampire hunter. That would be pure ignorance on all accounts….Why do you ask?"

Seras stared at her legs for a moment and then at Draco's tail. Draco's dragon-like eyes closed to slits and followed Seras' eyes. "Ah, I see, young one. I am sorry for that as well. I thought my tail swept over a bunch of the burnt up branches. I must be loosing my eye sight." She scuffed at her bad jock, as if one of her kind could have bad sight. Her wings flapped slightly as she turned to leave. 

"Wait…what did you mean by that? Not awakening a vampire hunter…" Seras questioned as if it just came into her head from no where, with her curious nature to back it up.

"Oh, it is a matter of formalities." Draco said as she walked to the cavern exit to the hall. "Like waking a sleeping baby, you can never tell what you will get when they wake up." She turned to look back at Seras for a moment and continued. "Half the time, you do not want to be there to see how they are. It is something better left unscathed." Draco turned back to the exit and left, the sounds of cracking bone trailing her rhythm like feet pace. The sound echoed down the hall, and Seras knew that she was a lone again with the sleeping hunter. 

Seras stared after Draco for sometime, a moment that seemed to drag on, until she heard a rustle beside her. Seras' red eyes seemed well adjusted now and saw the figure of D as if it was bright daylight; he seemed to stand out of the blackness. D was still asleep, with his arms folded over his chest and wide brimmed hat that falls over his eyes, hiding everything from view. The way his hair seemed to fall flowing in a dark river. For a moment, maybe more, Seras was staring at him, unable to move her gaze. Maybe it was because she was bored or the fact that the cavern was bare aside from the bones that littered the floor. 

Seras inched closer, seeing how long it would take for D to wake up. She could still see him move a little, as if on the verge of waking. His mind wants to wake, but his body would not comply. Seras curiosity still held control, and she inched a little closer, now right up to him. "Like a sleeping baby." Seras stated out loud, as if a question that was repeated. 

After a moment or two when nothing happened, Seras breathed a sigh of relief. Right after she did so, like clock work, D awoke with his eyes glow a dark red, so dark that it was almost a black, and his teeth seemed a bit longer. D stretched his jaw as if by instinct alone and the full glory of his teeth was seen, jutting out from his mouth, ready to bite. 

Seras gasped a little in awe and wonderment if that was what Draco meant. D closed his mouth slowly as if from pain of a wound long since made. His eyes quickly met Seras from under his darkened hat, but his expression was cold as ice. Seras backed away slowly, thinking that she was the one to disturb his slumber. D stared at her for a moment more before his eyes returned to normal and he slumped over his own legs, the cling of his armor was a muffled sound. Seras was unsure of what to do, and the weariness of her bones told her that there was not much she could do if she were sure. 

Left hand moved quickly and quietly, for once, until he was in-between D and Seras, glaring at Seras. "Well now, if it isn't miss. hurt disturbing our slumber. Do you know how annoying it is to get D to fall asleep with his constant hunger and restraint?" The sarcasm of Lefty was a stinging one, it seemed he had woken up on the wrong hand, or so Seras thought. 

Seras gasped, but before she could comment back, D wiggled his Left hand. Left hand started to make a muffled woah sound, and when the shaking stopped, he was wobbly. "Yo-ya know D…th-this could be considered hand abuse. Shaking me, yelling at me, squishing me, and now…now you are making me wake up without as much as a wink!" Left hand grumped some more, and inverted his gaze to try to stare at D, whose hat was draped over his eyes as his head rested peacefully on his legs.

Seras sat there with a puzzling look on her face as she leaned back up against the wall for support. D's hand quieted down and was placed face down against the little bit of dirt that made up the original floor of the cavern. D sat there silently, just staring out at everything from under his hat. 

After a long time, half an hour of silence at most, D turned his eyes to look at Seras. There eyes meet glance by glance, but D was the one to speak. "How are your wounds?" He asked dully as if to think of nothing else to ask. 

"I guess they are okay, my legs are a little tender, thought…" Seras removed D's cape that she used as a blanket and stared at the red flesh on her legs. "My arms seem to be a bit better." She said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful. 

D lifted his head up and turned to look at the wounds on Seras legs. They had healed a great deal than since he had originally brought her to the cavern, however, they were still quiet red, and D knew that it was more of a fresh red than that of a dull pain. Something had happened to her as he slept, though he could not figure out what exactly, but it must not have been that serious as she still was rather all right. 

D moved his hand to touch the reddened flesh, and Seras flinched from the cold calm hand of D. "You should be able to walk; your legs have swollen up, and will ache for some time…" He trailed thinking about how much time they could have spent in that cavern. "If you feel up to it, we could start on the move again…." He trailed, hinting at his attempt to finally get out of the forest. 

Seras looked at her legs and felt his hand pressed on them. "I...I think so, I can't walk very far on these, but you said I could ride with you…right?" She asked hopefully, not feeling that her legs would support her very much, even if her arms were probably strong enough to attempt holding her Halocannon, which happened to be back at the Hellsing Manor. 

"Oh, so now that she feels fine we can go, huh? Couldn't have left sooner, could you D? Had to wait for the gi-" Left hand never finished his sentence because D crushed him back into his palm, followed by a muffled stream of curses and moans that were unrecognizable. 

D growled and glared at his hand, Seras just chuckled lightly, or she did until D started to stare at her. "Hmm…you would think to be used to his rude comments by now, having had him in your hand for so long." Seras stated as an observation, but D merely shook his head.

"It is not that I am not used to his comments, the exact opposite. His voice is to the point of annoyance." D stated plainly, his face still cold and unwavering. "Are you sure about this?"

Seras nodded and then felt her self being lifted from the ground, her knees buckling under a familiar pressure that seemed to be ten times harder than usual. The cape Seras used as a blanket fell to the ground, as if in slow motion, Seras felt her self moving closer to that cape. Just as Seras thought that she would hit the cape, she was held back by a pair of sure hands that she knew were D's. 

"Are you alright?" D asked with a slight undertone of concern, but not much of one.

"I am fine, just not use to my legs like this." Seras said, reassuringly.

"You should take it more slowly. Your muscles have to regain their former strength and you are used to being feed…you have not had anything to drink in some time." D said, observantly as he let her lean up against the wall for a moment while he replaced his cape to their former spot of around his shoulders and draped onto his back. 

Seras wrapped her arm around D's neck for support, which made him hunch over a little as Seras is smaller than himself. He wrapped his right arm around Seras, giving her back some support to stand straight while he hunched. He led her out of the room, going only as quickly as Seras legs would allow her to be held. This effort took quite some time, and the time would be near mid-day, if the sun worked correctly.

Outside the entrance of the hall was Draco, with her back leaned up against the side and her eyes closed as if asleep on duty. D and Seras stumbled past slowly, and the eye of the dragonic opened half way. Her tail swished to the side allowing them past more easily. "It is time then, my friends, for you to depart?" She questioned, already knowing the answer, and not bothering to move from her lay back position up against the wall.

D answered for once, though, Seras expected that his Left hand must answer a good amount of the time. "Yes, there is nothing left for us here. Seras wounds are still tender, but well enough to move on." D moved to his horse and put Seras up first, lifting her up as if she were nothing, and placing her upright in the seat. 

The dragonic smirked in amusement. "Ah, so the times for your journeys to continue is at hand…but are either of you sure the journey is not worthless?" She questioned as D hoped onto the back of his horse.

"Wherever the journey leads, it is the road that takes us. Worthless is only not to try. Good-bye, Draco." D said straight faced, with Seras sitting in front of him on the horse, while still holding onto the reins. Seras said her good-byes as well and D led the horse out of the forest, but not the original way he came.

D's horse seemed to know the way all on his own, without help of his master, and road all day long. Seras's legs and bottom ached tremendously, even though the ride was smooth, she was not used to the intensity. Her weakness made them stop to rest every few hours, but D seemed not to mind, and the trip was silent. Dodging at high speeds through the trees, the horse took all day, and a portion of nigh to avoid danger and safely return them out of the valley. 

Soon after, Seras fell asleep, with the world whirling around her in her mind and D still fully awake at the helm. She felt calm there; warm in away, with D's arms holding her in place so that she would not fall off, and the cool wind gushing at her face. Seras did doze on and off, and can not remember much about the ride itself, with D's watchful eyes over all. D, meanwhile, struggled to keep down his hand and stir slightly. However, he could not stop thinking how natural this seemed. How he, too, enjoyed this for once, but that only pained him more for he knew that he had to assassinate her master. 

_Wow, now this one took forever and a year to do O_O  Sorry, Halloween+ school+ anime club= NO FREE TIME. Yeah, it can get to be annoying, but I was getting writing deprived, so I had to write more for my fans.^^ TigerRain04, THANKS FOR MASTER OF MOSQUITON…HEHE…if any of you can't figure out, I have a vampire fetish…OH, so, it's not obvious, huh…HUH!! LOL, sorry, late night. See you all next chapter, whenever that will be…-___-_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

            Meanwhile, the moon rises just over the sea shore. Alucard awakes to find himself well and Wilhemina still dozing. _Hmm…and I thought she was supposed to be the early riser._ He mused to himself as he glanced at the half moon at an angle above him. 

            Alucard got up from the ditch, the canopy of tress made it seem darker to him. He walked to the base of the shore, which was only a few feet from where Wilhemina was laying, and where he had just got up from. His red eyes roamed over the sea, as if scanning for something, but not sure of what it was. His face was gaunt looking because of the pale moon light. 

            Alucard felt around in his mind, searching for his connection to Seras. It should still be intact; it was just a matter of finding it. After a moment more, Alucard found what he was searching for in the back of his mind, and tried to contact Seras. He saw an image of her in his mind, which soon changed to one of a man in black with a long slender black hat. Alucard could not be sure of what he saw, but he thought he could also make out a horse's head, but also black as midnight. 

            _Why can I see her now, and not before? Alucard wondered as he gazed out at the calm ocean. __She must be close. Hmmm…you do not want to be found, my fueki. Alucard half grinned as he looked a head still._

            What Alucard did not notice was that Wilhemina had woken and was staring at him, trying to figure out what he was staring at. She got up quietly and walked out to where she thought he would notice her, but he did not turn or even recognize her actions. Wilhemina, being fairly head strong as she was, walked right beside Alucard; he still did not recognize her movement. 

            _What does he think he is proving? Wilhemina wondered as she looked at him, but then she came up with an idea to make him move. She raised her right hand up and was going to bring it down across his face, but he moved his hand to catch her arm. Alucard's eyes slithered sideways to look at her from behind his glasses. He still had on his amused half grin._

            "Finally awake?" Alucard asked, as if it was not the most obvious thing in the world.

            "What do you think? Am I not walking and talking beside you?" Wilhemina asked with a hint of rage and sarcasm under her vampire calmness. 

            Alucard only laughed lightly and shifted his eyes back to the sea. This began to annoy Wilhemina. 

            "All right. Just what is the matter? You are not acting yourself." Wilhemina commented inquisitively. 

            "Hmm…" Alucard thought and looked back to her, his eyes turning a darkening red. "Seras is near by…hehe…There is no raft, and few trees flat enough to bind together. How do you expect us to cross without flying?" He asked, sarcastically in that some what high pitched voice.

            "Well, we will just have to make some flat trees then. Do not give me that look of craziness; I know exactly how this can be managed. However, it will not be easy…" Wilhemina's eyes glinted as her sentence trailed into nothingness. 

            Alucard remained silent, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

            "Oh, I see. You would rather just fly and risk getting caught. That is not very wise, especially for someone who is as old as you are." Wilhemina nagged, knowing that this was starting to bother him.

            Alucard turned to her, and walked closer to her as if he was going to do something out of the ordinary, but grinned widely instead. "He he he…you think you can bait me into working extra hard to make a raft when we both know how it would be quicker…Fine, I will do as  you ask, but not because I think it is the better thing to do. " Alucard said, baring his fangs a little as it did disturb him.

            "Oh, then what are you making the raft for?"

            "So that I can steer into a better direction of where Seras is without having you complain about wind changes under your wing." Alucard said as if he had thought this though when he was only making the raft to stop her complaining. 

            As Alucard went to one of the trees, a particular spruce that was particularly rough on the outside, and began to cut into it with his bare hands, he got a flash of something from the past. An old memory which featured himself in aristocratic clothes of the nineteenth century and a women similarly dressed, but with an olive green dress and her hair up like Wilhemina's. Wilhemina knew Alucard was acting strangely, and walked over to him. 

            "Hey, are you really okay?" Wilhemina asked, and put a hand on Alucard's shoulder as he was hunched over, using the tree as his support. 

            Alucard waved her off and tried to lift himself back up, but the image was persistent in his mind, and blocked out his sense of balance. He stumbled back a little, and would have fallen completely, due to his height, if Wilhemina had not been standing there.

            "You know, you should rest if you can't even stand." Wilhemina said as she helped him to stand up once more. 

            Alucard looked pale and gaunter then he had a moment ago. By the some what surprised expression on his face, Wilhemina knew that he saw something. What he saw, though, she did not know. 

            "Alucard.." Wilhemina began in a voice little more than a whisper, "What did you see?"

            Alucard rested with his back up against the tree as he had received a little more control of his body again. "I saw you, or I think it was you. A memory long since past…it was when I was known by another name. I do not remember it well, only a legend." Alucard said, and looked down solemnly. His voice seemed not his usual, but something distant, something lost. 

            Wilhemina walked over and sat to his right, with her back against the tree as well. "I was right about you then…if you do not remember, it was a long time ago, and age is never ending to beings such as us." Alucard looked up to her for a moment, and the face from his memory seemed to over lap her own, as if a specter to haunt him. It disappeared soon after and his eyes turned back to a healthier red color, one that focused wherever his eyes wandered. "Come on then, we still have work to do." Wilhemina finally said after waiting for Alucard to look more himself again. 

            Not much else was said the rest of the night as the both of them worked to chop off branches and large pieces of trunk, skinning them down from all the bark that invested the woodlands. They stopped one around three for a shared blood bag, and then back to work it was. The work was monotonous and boring; a choir more than anything, but both vampires knew it had to be done if they were to cross the ocean. 

            By the time the raft was complete and dubbed sea worthy by Wilhemina, who did not know that much about sea travel to begin with aside from the fact that you needed something sturdy which could also float, it was nearly sunrise. 

            "So, should we start tonight then?" Wilhemina asked hopefully.

            Alucard grinned evilly, "If you want to get burned to a crisp so be it, but I would not sail until tomorrow."

            "Hump, and I thought that you wanted to find Seras. You know as well as I do that your coat could cover the both of us if you let it expand." Wilhemina said impatiently. 

            "Pathetic. My coat can expand, but it would not be able to block out that much sun for us. We would still burn when the sun reaches it's zenith. All we can do tonight is tie down the raft and be sure it doesn't drift away, I do not want to repeat this procedure." 

            "Waste another night like this, oh yea, that would be fun." Wilhemina commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes in displeasure at the thought. 

            Deciding it better to stay on the land for the day, they returned to their little ditch under the canopy and waited morning to rise once more over these seas. 

            "What kind of tide do you think tomorrow will bring?" Wilhemina asked as she settled down again in her comfortable spot.

            "A high one, good for sea travel." Alucard said sternly and rolled himself in his coat.

            "How do you know that? I know you have been on ships, but still…" Wilhemina asked curiously, as if taking up the roll of Seras in Alucard's eyes. 

            "It was a half moon. By tomorrow it should be closer to waning, meaning a lower pull, and higher tide. Anyone who has been on a ship should know that at least." Alucard said stubbornly and rolled over, away from Wilhemina, as if to say he was going to sleep.

            Wilhemina stared at him for a moment and then was still and began to sleep as well. 

            The sun rose, and the moon fell. The day seemed to pass like moments in time, the kind that flicker and are gone. Both slept peacefully throughout the day, even though the birds were singing, and it was bright. Sooner than not, the moon began to rise once more over the ocean, and that meant time to wake up once more. 

            Alucard woke first again and went straight for the draft to see if it was still in one piece. Not more than a minuet later, Wilhemina was inspecting it herself and again gave it her approval. 

            Alucard sat on a nearby stump and took out one of his last blood bags. "Hmm…We are going to run out of these soon." He commented, slurping down some of it.

            "Well, let's just hope we get to land soon enough by the ocean, and can find more quickly as well. Alright, come on, time to go and get off this island." Wilhemina said anxiously as she went to sit on the raft. 

            Alucard followed after another gulp of his blood and went to the draft. He untied it and quickly hoped on bored before it could move. Alucard and Wilhemina battled with some branches to get out to sea a bit more, but that was hardly needed as the turf was strong enough to bring out their little raft. They were off once more on the sea, this time, and to where, they did not know. Though, Alucard kept his thoughts of his memory and connection to Seras quiet, Wilhemina had her own secrets, staring off into the ocean, and awaiting whatever she saw a head. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

            Seras awoke to the sound of crows. Even at night, she could hear them slightly off on this desolate looking place on the verge of the forest. Seras could not remember her surroundings, like a far off dream, they seemed to bend and twist around her. The little hills in the distance looked like mountains to her, and the tree she was placed against rubbed cold up her back and gave her the shivers. 

            Seras was groggy, but she could still make out her unusual surroundings. The crow she had heard was perched above her in a low branch of the tree, the crescent moon was off in the west, meaning that night had just dawned a new. She looked from side to side for a hint of where D or his horse was, but neither was in sight. 

            "Oh just great…he did leave me here after all." Seras said longingly, wondering why, but she knew the answer. She was a burden, and the wounds on her legs throbbed to remind her of that. 

            Seras tried to get up, but the unsteadiness of her legs soon sent her back to the ground. She brushed up against the tree as she tried to stand, but only made it wobble a bit. After a moment or two, Seras felt something fall on her and attacked at it wildly. No matter how hard she struggled, it fell on her head and everything she saw when dark, darker than the night had been.

            _Hmm…this would happen to me. Have I gone bind already? She asked wondering, and felt her stomach roar in hunger. __Well, at least I am not def, hehe. She joked, knowing that this was still bad. Then she touched her head and felt that the material move, whatever it was. She got a hold of a clump of it and rubbed it against her fingers._

            Seras knew on instant what it was and took it off. The black material slid down to her hands and she could see again. "Hehehe…D's cape. Here I was thinking I was blind, hehe." She looked solemn for a moment before she continued. "Hmm…I wonder where he went off to."

            As if beckoning to her question, round the tree from her far left came D's horse, whose name she never did know. The horse's eyes she saw first as they glow red in the moon's shadows, creating an ominous appearance, but his hoof beats were very recognizable. The horse moved closer to Seras so that she could see him completely. The horse stood like a giant in front of her now, and was very intimidating. 

            The horse moved closer to Seras and lowered his head enough for her to rub his head and feel his tough mane. The horses breath came in long strands, not too deep, but loud enough for her to hear them without concentrating. 

            Seras looked to him and still held rubbing his mane. "Where's your master?" She asked as the horse, starting her in the eyes.

The horse backed up from her, enough so that she could see his full portrait, and stomped the ground three times. He continued by jolting his head backwards from where he had appeared and made a loud horse like knee sound. 

Seras could understand what the horse meant, even if she did not know the exact words of him. The depth of the horse eyes were reassuring to her, and made it seem like he was human in a sense. Seras collected D's cape and bundled it so that she could hold onto it with one hand easily.

"So he is that way, right?" Seras asked, just to make sure she understood the horse.

The horse shook his mane in a downward thrust, similar to a nod of the head in the affirmatives position. The horse blew through his snout making a sneeze like sound as he shook his mane again.

"Bless you." Seras said and giggled a little. "All right. Will you be willing to take me to him?" She asked, and then wondered how she would hoist herself up enough to get onto the horses back. 

The horse shook his head again in the positive position and walked a little further so that Seras could reach his mane and harness. 

"Hmm…how am I ever going to get up here?" Seras pondered out loud as she felt her weak grip on the reins, but the horse seemed to have worked this out in his mind before Seras even thought of this. 

The horse once again jolted his head quickly backwards, the reins, along with Seras, went flying over his head and onto his back. Seras gasped to find that she was in an upright sitting pose on the horse's back, perfectly comfortable, though the landing was a bit rough. She let go of the reins with her left hand and inspected it, thinking that it would have came out of her socket with the quick jolt, but it was still in the condition it had been a moment before. 

"Wow…thanks a lot." Seras said in bewilderment at the horse's strength to do something so quick and efficiently. "Hey, you have probably done that a lot for your master. Right? That is how you can drag me up her so quickly." Seras realized as she remembered that D had done the exact same thing during the fight with the wolves. 

Again, the horse bobbed his head up and down, gesturing that she was correct. The horse then turned around and trotted at a slow pace back the way he had come. The shadows of the trees loomed above the both of them, and Seras shivered a bit through the cold chill to the wind and the dark appearance of the woods. The horse, though, seemed undaunted by it, but was going at a slow pace as not to hurt Seras any more than she was. 

Within ten minuets, the horse took a small meandering path into the woods, but not too far up ahead was a hat, long shaped and wide brimmed. It did not appear to be on a head, but on a whitish mound that seemed to pop up from the ground. Seras did not know what to make of this, or what it was to begin with. The horse continued until the thing was no more than a foot away. 

The horse went down on two legs quickly, which jolted Seras forward off of his back and onto the ground with a thud. "Hey, a little warning would be nice." Seras complained and winced as her bottom now ached a bit. She rubbed it the best she could without moving too much, and then realized that she was being stared at by a pair of red eyes that seemed to emanate from under the hat. 

Seras moved closer, inching a long until she was only a few inches from the white with a black hat. She realized that it was D's head, but she gasped when she saw no more of him. 

"What…wh-how? Where's the rest of you?" Seras asked; her eyes bugging out of her skull as she could now see that the red was D's eyes. The horse moved behind Seras quickly and nudged her on the shoulder warmly. 

D, still stone emotionless, stared at her for a moment, and then smiled a little; amused at Seras expression. "I am buried under the dirt." He said, trying to hold down the little smirk as best as he could, "You fell asleep before noon, and the sun exhausted me."

"In other words, he over heated himself because he would not listen to me." D's left hand said as it seemed to glare out from under a mound of dirt. "Didn't I warn you of this D? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

D ignored his hand's sarcasm; this was not the first time, nor the last, that his hand had to rub it in. Seras looked at the both of them in wonderment and the pain in her bottom seemed non-existent. 

"So, the sun bothers you too? I thought you were only a half?" Seras wondered, trying to figure out why it would bother him still. 

"I am only a half, and it is because I am a half that the sun does not kill me as it would a normal vampire. I still can get overheated by the sun, and the earth is the only way to revive me, similarly to a plant's roots. The water helps to keep me moist and give me a better protection from the sun's heat." D said, like he would explain to a child. 

Seras sat there looking at how strange it was to see a head pop up out of the ground. "How long do you have to stay in there?" She wondered.

"Until my blood has enough water to stand the heat…" D turned his head upwards to the sky and closed his eyes half way, like if he were tired and ready for bed.

Seras felt the ground underneath her and lay down as well, deciding that they were probably not going to go any where for awhile. Seras used D's cape as a blanket and then rolled over, making sure to not damage her arms in the process. Only when she moved did she realize how close she was laying next to the bump of dirt that she assumed to be his body. D seemed not to notice as he gazed at the stars. For a moment, Seras thought that it was her master, as it was the same forlorn expression, the same look of age and wisdom. 

Seras grinned to herself at the thought. She sighed slightly, but then felt something strange in the back of her head. As if someone or something was tugging at her and would not stop. Seras winced a little and bared her teeth as if in some new pain.

D noticed her distress and looked sideways at her. He could almost feel her pain, and knew why it was. "Seras, what do you see?" He asked in his cold, but soothing monotone voice.

Seras seemed to calm down a bit upon hearing his voice. She opened her eyes, but did not see the forest any more. Instead she saw a darkened sea, and wood beneath her. She saw a girl, fair looking, but extremely pale and dressed in a dark color, almost hard to discriminate from the darkened back ground. She looked down at her hands, and saw big hands. 

Seras gasped, and realized that her connection with her master allowed her to see what he saw at certain times. She wondered if she spoke, would it be through her master's voice, and had to try it out. 

"I see…" She paused for a moment and was glade to hear her own voice before continuing, "I see an ocean. We are on an ocean. There is another person with me, a lady whom I have never seen before, but I know that she is a vampire. A real vampire, not made by any freak chip…she seems so familiar." Seras closed her eyes once more and opened again to see D's red eyes staring into hers.

D noticed the questioning glance in them and did not need for her to ask. "I do not know who you saw, but I do know that the body of water you mentioned is nor more than a week away. He is close, your master, though I thought he would have come by other means than a raft." 

Seras felt groggy again, like her head was going to explode through a pressure, and a hunger that threatened her humanity. Seras teeth jabbed out of her mouth as her instinct started to take over, the pressure from the connection of her master and the hunger and weakness she had been feeling finally took over. The color of Seras eyes deepened in a craze, the pain seemed to only make her stronger as her teeth bore out completely; stretching her jaw into a new length. 

Seras was barely in control of herself. She stared at D, as if searching the arteries on his half dirt covered neck for a place to bite. She inched closer, D being under the dirt, could not move much, but was fully aware of what was happening, and what she was going to try to do. D knew he had to snap her out of it, because if she drank his blood, then she would become something worse than a vampire.

"Seras! Wake up!" He said forcefully, but not fretful, "Horse, back off, I do not want you to get hurt." The horse did as he said; Seras was advancing quickly, and was now right next to him. 

There was no recognition in her eyes, no response at all to the mention of her name. Seras was now almost at his neck, but something happened that she did not expect. It took him a lot of strength, but D managed to sit up. All the dirt fell off his black armor like it was reflected, some stuck in the crevasses, but not enough to hinder his movement. 

Seras lunged; face first, for his neck, but D moved in close. He stopped her by pushing himself into her, somewhat of an embrace, but she missed her target. D wrapped his arms around her, to restrain her movement so that she could not try again. Seras struggled, but to no avail. Even though D held her, he tried not to hurt the wounds she already had from before, even in this vampire state. 

"Seras, listen, this is not who you are. If you taste of my blood, you will never be yourself. I may be half, but a vampire's blood is still dead. You will change forever." D said with his calm soothing voice, still holding her. 

Seras moved her head over D's shoulder, and she glared at his neck. Her teeth were bare, but she could not bite, not after hearing D's calm voice. Her vampire self wanted to bite him, but Seras would not allow it. She struggled some more, torn for what to do. D just stayed there, believing that she would make the right decision, thought; surprised his left hand was silent. 

Eventually, Seras just gave up and rested her head on his shoulder as it was there and she was tired again. The strain of her slight transformation was great. 

Weakly, she managed to ask, "How did you know I wouldn't bite?" 

D half grinned and replied smoothly, "I know what it is like to always be hungry, and how to have self restraints." He said, and then pulled back a little so that he could see her eyes, tell what she is thinking. "I also know that you look up to me as if I was your master, and you would not bite your master." 

Seras nodded and then realized that his grip tightened a little around her, not that it hurt, but she could feel the pressure. She looked up at him, and did something that she wasn't even thinking of. She pulled herself closer and pushed her face up against his, kissing him deeply. D gasped at this sudden movement and after a moment of this, backed off, though he was still holding her. Seras again rested her head on his chest and sighed, she expected that to happen, but had to try. 

D didn't exactly know what to think, but was glade that she made the right decision; even if this action was out of desperation, he had to admit, he did not mind. His body had still not fully regenerated, so D lay back down. This time, however, Seras would not let go and they lay together just starring at the sky until both felt ready to leave once more. 

_All right.__ This was just a last minuet idea, for a special fan I have, but I was actually going to do something similar any how, so it worked out well. SO this one is definitely for all you D fans reading this fan fic, and a certain TigerRain04 who has been jumping my chops to get this fan fic done…yea, your still my bud big sis. Thanks^^ and a Happy B-day to you! See ya all next chapter…MWH HA HA…_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31:

            Meanwhile, Alucard watched the sea as it splashed against the raft. He could feel the saltiness of the air that loomed around them both. He wondered if they would reach the other bank before sun up, and knew that it was a risk that had to be taken if he were to ever see Seras again.

            Wilhemina sat lazily with her legs to the side, she was still wearing that black dress that went all the way down, so she had to sit that way or risk the sea wind taking up her dress. She looked at him and felt the rumble in her stomach and the ache in her teeth for blood. It is always the same dullness, the same immortal existence of night by night, living only in this curse. She was not born with it, and knew that she had been human, but has forgotten what it feels like to feel dying every day.

             "Alucard?" Wilhemina looked at him in a questioning tone. He seemed not to respond. "ALUCARD!" She repeated until he finally turned her way.

            "Huh…hmm…What is it?" Alucard asked in a somewhat amused way as his coat almost hit her when he turned around against the wind. 

            "I was wondering…" She paused for a moment trying to find the right words for her question, "If you remembered what it was like when you were still a human..."

            Alucard looked at her with a slightly furrowed brow and put his hand to his face as if to hide it. He then tilted his head back a little and made a malicious laughter that resonated against the sea wind. "Hehehe…You expect me to remember something so long past? No, it is you who are forgetting and wondering if it is natural, to forget, hmm..?" Alucard said in a half high insane voice but with questioning undertones.

            Wilhemina looked at him for a moment with a gasp, and looked down when she started to speak. "So it is fate, to lose yourself in vampirism… I know that I have been forgetting little things about when I was younger, but now I can't even remember the face of my husband. I still remember my work, as that is my life's work, but everything else before you bit me is getting blurred in train of thought…"

            Alucard looked at her in a smirk, but not exactly a happy or sad one, but more of an understanding. "Welcome to being a vampire...Mrs. Wilhemina Harker." He said somewhat sarcastically and then seemed to loom over her, and yet still be right beside her. "Hmm..I remember your face as you were…one of purity and light. I do not remember biting you, but back then I went by another name...hehe...I barely feel that I was me during those times."

            Wilhemina looked up to see him looming over her, with his dark red eyes reflecting her own. Through a memory in her mind, she could see where a moustache and beard would be on his clean and white perfection of a face. She drew in breath sharply from her recognition, and could feel the rumble in her stomach more than ever. Alucard just sat there with his long legs crossed in a weird sort of way and to the side so that he used his arms to help keep him up right. Wilhemina, mustering up her courage, quickly reached her hand to the inside of his coat searching for a bag of blood, which seemed to take longer than should have been for such a long coat. 

            Alucard knew what she was doing and did not have to ask, but it just seemed a bit odd to him. As he looked down at her, the blackness of her hair and mannerist as her way is, came at him like a wave of something that he should have seen. In the five to ten seconds that she was digging in his coat, he felt the urge to just grab hold of her, and keep her there, but shook his head against it. 

            Wilhemina, thinking nothing of it, got her blood bag and ripped off a piece of the end and bit into it hungrily. Alucard seemed to have lost his appetite and just watched as she slurped the bag down like it was a Caprie Sun, but twice the size. 

            _What was that I felt when she was near…Alucard mused to himself and just watched the raft as he turned back around and looked out at the sea again. __Did I really bite her then…why? Hehe…how ironic this is…Searching for Seras and I end up finding someone else that caries my markings…It's laughable. _

            Wilhemina finished her food and tossed the empty bag over the side. She yawned, being a little bored with the not so well put together raft. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked, noticing that he turned around again as his coat was no longer practically in her face. 

            "I'm not hungry…" Alucard said kind of pathetically in a tone that was not as dark as it usually is.

            "Ah, come on now, I know you are. Besides, if you do not drink, you will become weak and have even more trouble searching for this girl you sired." Wilhemina said sternly in something sounding like a protest.

            Alucard was quiet and remembered that he said practically the same thing to Seras, and mused to himself about it silently in his mind. Wilhemina just looked at him expectedly, and then let out a sigh.

            "You are hopeless. Not taking any food as if it were to prove something and watching the sea as if it you could read it like a map that has been long laid out for you." Wilhemina said trying to provoke him somehow, hoping to cause a little bit of excitement or fun on this raft in the middle of this deserted sea.  

            Alucard just looked on, as if it was his understanding for him to just be. After a good ten minuets or so, after his eyes became too moistened from the salty sea spray, he turned around more carefully so that his coat would move as he wished it to. 

            "I guess I'm just tired." Alucard said in a somewhat exasperated deep voice. "I have not traveled by sea for awhile and the remembrance is of me in a different time and name. Even that I do not remember a great deal of… hehe…I still remember the stars and directions. We are going South by South east." Images started flashing in his mind, weird things that distorted as they tried to clear and make a good enough image for him to see.

            Wilhemina looked at him with eyes soft of light red understanding, though, with the undertones of amazement that he could be so evil and yet gentle when he wanted. _It is amazing, sometimes. It is like there are two of him in that same body, or that he struggles against his own mind and memories to save the only sanity he has left. Even if he bit me, and made me what I am…I can't help but feel pity for such a curse.  _

"Can you sense her presence, the one you are searching for?" Wilhemina asked, not really caring that much, but knowing that it was the only mission.

            Alucard's glasses slid down to the crook of his nose, revealing his dark red eyes. He shook his head in the negative, and took his glasses fully off as if they started to bother him. "Hmm…nothing…I feel nothing from her. She must have found a way to sever the connection, or at least block it….It could also be my end, but there is no way to check …not like I could these images are preventing me from thinking." He said the last bit a little higher in a semi-insane voice, but still in control. 

            After another few minuets, "...Al..." Wilhemina started to say, but then her mind went blank and the same images that Alucard had remembered ended up in her head and she could not clear them, but she could see them better. Alucard looked up when she had started to speak, and was now staring at her with a questioning furrowed brow. 

            "…I remember now, what you were seeing. You were in a casket in the dirt of your homeland and floating on a boat across Marea Neagra and up the Arges River making way through the Carpathian Mountains and to your old castle.  Then, you were stopped coming around Carpathian bends by my husband and his followers. You rode by coach and carriage, awaiting the downfall of the sun above. You had just reached the gates when the sun finally went down, and you came out, attacking the first one in your way….but you were sliced through the neck by the Texian and died there as far as I know…yet you are still alive, and I am still a vampire. Only after a decade did I find that my vampirism grew inside of me, and from there it was hard, I had to quit my day work and could not play outside with the children. I never grew any older and my husband died with me by his side…saying, how much he still loved me, how much he still wished to be with me even though I was no longer…human…" Wilhemina almost broke down after her memory speech and had to look down. Alucard seemed unmoved for the most part.

            After sometime and Wilhemina looked up Alucard just stared blankly, and in a dark husky voice said, "…I ...remember…Mina." He seemed to have trouble speaking as these new thoughts entered him of a time that once was, and Wilhemina's startled look by her old nick name, one that was last said by her husband all those years ago. Alucard looked down on her, his dark eyes starting to come into focus on her again, burning holes if they could. 

            Wilhemina could not take it, she did not know how much he remembered, but knew that she loved him once. That she was his, and it had tore her up inside when he could not remember, and that she only knew certain things. Wilhemina knew that if she was going to move, now is the time. She moved closer and in a quick movement of her arms, wrapped them around his middle, under his big coat and laid her head against his chest.

            Alucard gasped and did not know what to do, but wondered…_Was this the feeling I had before…is this what I wanted…Alucard looked down at her, and noticed the niceness of her against him, the warmth so unexpected from an undead like himself. Without saying anything, his body seemed to react to her before his mind did, and he too, wrapped his long arms around her, bringing her into a large embrace. _Is this what I wanted…_He questioned, but after a time, he did not care._

_Wow, it has been sooooo long…I am so sorry guys, this was not my fault. I have been working on this and then what happens but the holidays, meaning tons of family and tons of food, plus my brother stealing this computer after I had already started this chapter x__x…I had to wait till he left and what does he always do, but kill the computer…DAMN HIM… so dad had it for awhile, and then after like a month, I got it back^^ But then, he took it again when he went to Colorado…and now…I HAVE IT BACK ONCE MORE…MWH HA HA^_^…FEAR ME… I WILL FINISH THIS STORY…I MUST FOR YOU GUYS/GALS^^_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

            The sun began to rise on the raft at sea, but neither Alucard nor Wilhemina cared too much. Now that Alucard has found his true of his past, he was not going to let it get away from him. 

            "Mina, the sun is about to rise and we have yet to reach the further shore." Alucard said in a deep sinister voice that ran through her bones. He let go of her to show his seriousness, though, it was hard for him to ever be serious.

            "I know, but we are not that far from it, and there is shade enough for rest. I can see the trees and already smell the blood of animals in the area." Wilhemina replied just as subtly, and continued, "So what do we do? What can we do, we shall both be fried before reaching the shore…" Wilhemina looked at him with tears forming; she did not want to die this way.

            Alucard looked at her in his old amusement, and grinned widely. "Hmm…we shall not die today…he he he.."

            "How do you kn…" Before Wilhemina could finish her sentence, Alucard had wrapped her in a hug, but also surrounded her with his big red coat. It seemed to engulf her just as easily as it covered him, and they both were now covered with its redness. 

            "It is not a permanent solution, but it will help…" Alucard said as he looked down at her from as he was taller and always loomed whenever by her. Wilhemina shook her head showing that she believed him, and would continue to do so, which put an insane smile on Alucard's face. Of course, Wilhemina knew he was only joking, but she could not help but smile too.

            The sun rose as their raft became nearer to the shore, fifty feet away and closing in. Alucard winced as he used his back and size to help hide Wilhemina, who was still in a shock about reaching his true self on the raft. 

            After ten more minuets, Alucard began to clench his teeth, showing his sharp incisors. Wilhemina could not help but look at him, and worry. She could feel it, not the heat of the sun, but something else that was breaking, and it stung her deep down. Wilhemina could not speak, she knew she would falter by trying to do so, and did not even attempt it. She did not want to lead on how much she thought of him. 

            Within the half hour, the raft reached the shore, and on the count of three, they both made for the shade of the trees. Alucard covered her the whole way to the cornucopia of the tree branches. 

            Alucard wanted to sit down, but when he tried to lean against the tree, he ended up sliding down and falling over with an "owch". Wilhemina, though concerned, could not help but laugh at the sight of a six foot vampire falling over. 

Wilhemina bent down over him, and asked in a laughing voice, "Would you say that you are _falling for me?"_

Alucard rubbing his back, and noticing that it only made it hurt worse, looked up at her blankly for a second, as if what she said did not register. After another minute of starring, he said back to her in his sarcastic voice, "Falling…hmm, I'm falling alright, but who is falling now…MWH HA HA…" He laughed as he pulled her down on the ground, jokingly, and with great force until she was on the ground next to him. 

Wilhemina laughed and looked up at Alucard, who was trying to lye against the back of the tree and not hurt himself more. She did not mind being dragged to the floor, but she was glade her dress came down with her as falling could have easily revealed her undergarments, and that was something she would not have stood for.

By the time Alucard finally got comfortable to a point with minimum hurt from the burn, he was  so tired, he was no longer in a joking mood, but more of a vampire without sleep. Wilhemina leaned up on another side of the tree, but because it was not that big, she was still half leaning against him as she began to sleep. Wilhemina stole a glance at Alucard before she feel asleep, as Alucard was the first to shut his eyes. Both were asleep before they knew it or had time to wonder about where they were exactly.

            Seras could not believe what she was seeing in her mind, as she tossed and turned during the day.

            Seras saw her master, Alucard, leaning up against a tree. She reached her hand out trying to touch him, but he vanished…_This is  a dream again, why do I have these…Especially since they are all about the one person I am trying to get away from, and the one person, that I still have to see. Alucard, where…where can you be._

Seras felt a pain in her back, a strong burning sensation, and when she placed her hand there, all she found was blood. She shook her head trying not to see it. She knew by the smell that it was not hers, but Alucard's, and this thought shook her to her knees. 

            Then, a thought occurred to her in her dream…_I can see him clearly now, before I could not see him that clearly, and I can smell his blood…so, that must mean…He is near by…_

"Master!" Seras shouted as she stirred from her dream, and jolted up to find that Vampire Hunter D was awake, and still by her side. He was sitting up before she jolted awake, and seemed to be starring at something that she could not see.

            "Wha…"

            "Shh.." D said, not meaning to sound so cold, but because he thought there was something out there. Even his hand was quiet, that is how you know something was up.

            "Move…Now!" D shouted to Seras and gently, but quickly, pushed her down and to the side as something fast with wings swooped down at her and D.

            D ducked, tumbled to the other side, and drew his sword in a round sweep to block the second attack. He attacked somewhat blindly as shadows seemed to dance around him and engulf him on all sides. Seras could feel the movement of the darkness, but the aching in her body was still numbing and she could not do much if anything, but sit and watch. This made her feel weak and useless.

            D blocked, parried, attacked, dodged right, and left, but nothing he did seemed to give him an advantage.

_ It, whatever it is, keeps pelting down at incredible speeds. Its as if it could sense everything he was doing…it was as if there was nothing, but darkness…wait…darkness…it's being commanded…_Seras realized that it was moving not on its own accord, but as something, meaning, that something, or someone, must be moving it purposefully. 

Seras scanned the area, and only saw D's horse semi close behind her, sniffing at the air around him.

"Ah, you sense it too don't you, boy." Seras said as she beckoned him closer to her, so that she could at least rub his nose.

            Seras looked straight at D's horse in the eyes, he was scared, and she could easily smell it. "You know where it is?"

            D's horse kneaded the ground with his foot and shook his head in the affirmative. 

            Seras smiled wearily, but knew what she had to do. She pulled herself up, barely, and the horse kneeled down to help her as much as possible. When she finally got up, she looked at D, and saw that he was running out of energy. His motions were sluggish; his left hand was struggiling, trying to suck in the darkness, and his fangs were poking out maliciously. 

            Seras patted the head of the horse using a good amount of effort to do so. "Okay, you know where he is, take us there, but be careful." The horse shook his head in a jolt that almost threw Seras off accidentally, causing her to say "Woah". 

            The horse took off, slowly at first, and doggedly, waving by and around trees as if he knew where there was heavier darkness, the kind that attacked. All of a sudden, horse ran into something hard, but something that she did not see. The horse backed up, and rammed it again, knocking Seras right off, and giving D a chance to get out of the dark ring that seemed to have a hold of him. 

            D threw off the hold like an electrical field and rushed to where Seras and the horse are. D jumped up with sword in hand only to get slammed down again under the darkness, and the horse knocked down by the force. The creature seemed to be able to generate it wherever it needed to. Seras saw a glint when looking up, like something shiny, as white as bone, but silvery.

            Seras concentrated harder while D struggled to stand and she swore that she could hear a faint sinister laugh that reminded her of her master's deep voice, but there was something more sinister in it, something purely evil. 

            Seras reached up to the creature, and started to make out, that it was not a creature, but in the shape of a man. It was a man with silvery hair and pure white clothes, but fangs of a kind, thus, he was a vampire. It is a vampire with the power of darkness, pure as that, and he is hunting D.

            Seras still felt pain in her body, legs mostly, and leaned against the apparent nothing like it was a tree. She was standing right under him, and struggled to stay up, but, she was safe as he did not see her, and she knew that. 

            _I must try, I must do something…Seras thought to her self seeing the pain that D was going to, and yet managing to keep his sanity. _Well, here goes nothing…_Seras thought as she jumped up and held grabbed onto the darkness the beautiful vampire was standing on, throwing his balance right off, and making him fall face first into the ground._

            D was released instantly, and attacked just as quickly, with sword stretched out, and poised to strike. The vampire just stared at Seras with his light red eyes and seemed to not pay anymore attention to D, which, it appeared to Seras, made him sterner than before.

            D grabbed the vampire by the throat and hauled his carcass into the air single handedly. D glared at him calm faced, but with hidden undertones of anger. "Why did you attack Seras?" D spoke, anger rising.

            The vampire who still seemed calm as rain and still only gazing at Seras spoke in a deep tone, more malicious and smooth than D's could ever be, "He…You think I would tell a mere hunter. One who can not realize the full power that this Seras posses. Sired by Alucard and raised as a human, when she snaps…Oh how I would love to see it happen." 

            The vampire's words only made D angrier, and bitter, though, he did not realize it. D did not even give him a chance, but up took his sword again, and thrust it through the vampire's heart. However, the vampire did not die, nor did he turn to dust; he simply disappeared.

            "hehe…You will find your place, Seras, Victoria. When you do, it will not be with a master or hunter, it will be when you have turned down your human side and realized that you are immortal…" The deep voice said and disappeared into the darkness.

            Seras stood there dumbfounded, not knowing who that was, or, more importantly, what he wanted. D seemed to growl under his hat and glare at the floor, not daring to turn or look at Seras, or his poor horse that was only now recovering. 

            Seras felt her knees starting to buckle under her weight again, and guessed it was only the stupor that allowed her to stand so long.

            "So, got competition there, huh D? Is that why you aren't even fighting back his words, or is there something that you still ha…" Left hand started saying before D cut his tirade short by clenching his fist as hard as he could and turning to look at Seras. He noticed her starting to fall and quickly went to hold on to her, making sure that she would not injure herself anymore by falling. 

            D helped carry her by hooking his hand around her side, holding her up. He looked down at the horse, which was starting to get up, and waited for him to start getting his legs in order, and stamp the ground to give himself security. The horse kicked at the ground three times when he would allow D and Seras to get on him for riding.

            D leaned Seras up against the horse, and helped her to get on without hurting the horse or her. He then proceeded to put his sword away and swing himself back on the horse as well. With reins in hands, he was off again, tugging on them with his left as to shut up his left hand.

            It was just like that for the rest of the ride, neither of them saying much with the exceptional breaks, and Seras trying to feel the presence of her master, as she had screamed his name alerting the other vampire of their presence.

 They road across the plain to the other side and into the heart of the forest, and this is where they stopped again, to sleep and such. 

_Hehe__…I said I would go back to my normal writing schedule of one a week, or try to as best I can. Hmm…  I wonder which character I have described as a vampire, LOL. OH, and Tigerrain, you could easily figure this one out^^ But, anyways, have fun, and see you next  chapter…Mwh ha ha ^,,^ *fangs_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

            Wilhemina fluttered her eyes and awoke by the rays of moonlight hitting her face through the movement of the tree leaves. She was surprised to see that the spot in which Alucard occupied last time was empty, leaving her eyes to stare out into space. _Would he have left me…even during the day? _Wilhemina wondered as she lay there, not wanting to get up. 

            As if Wilhemina's own thoughts answered her, she sensed a movement nearby. Wilhemina turned around to see Alucard sitting there drinking a bag of blood, a sight that didn't surprise her in the least. After a moment of Wilhemina staring at him, he tossed her a blood bag, which she ripped open greedily. 

            "We don't have that many left, do we?" Wilhemina asked, wanting to break the heavy silence that seemed to follow them wherever they went.

            "Hmmm…" Alucard said as he put a hand in his coat to see how many exactly and then replied, " Nope, only six left. We'll have to start biting people soon, hehehe…Just the thought of warm blood makes my senses tingle." Alucard mused over the idea, which only made Wilhemina make a face of disgust as she was used to medical blood. 

            Alucard then got up, and looked up to see the moon starting to hide behind the clouds. Wilhemina looked at him and was reminded of when she was human, he used to look at the moon a lot, and it was a fascination of his. Wilhemina got up, and looked up at the moon as well, mimicking him.

            "What do you see when you look up at the moon?" Wilhemina asked inquisitively.

            Alucard stood there not saying anything for a moment, and then turned to see her with his dark red eyes hidden behind his black glasses. 

            "Hmm…" Alucard wondered, unsure of how to respond, and finally replied, "Well, it's a memory to me. We used to march, me and my troops, long ago under a full moon. One that would always be tainted with the blood of villagers or other warring groups. It was, a death march, marching to the beat of the heart. Ah, I remember the bodies that piled, whole masses of streaming blood forming rivers, and it didn't matter whose was who, it was what it was...blood." The thought seemed to flash in his eyes, Wilhemina had never seen him so invigorated by a mere memory. 

            "Well, we have to go now. You can stare at the moon another time, you only have eternity." Said Wilhemina informatively, and tugging on his coat. Alucard was reluctant, but new that he could see it again, and walked south with Wilhemina by his side. 

            Meanwhile, not to far away, Seras was having dreams again… Seras was in a field, and heard cries that raised the hairs on her neck. _What…why do I always seem to dream these nights…_Seras wondered; now getting accustom to these dream like state. She felt the wind on her face, and new that the cries were carried on it. 

            Something told Seras to turn around, and when she did, she saw her Master leaned up against a tree. Seras could smell blood, but couldn't see if he was hurt, and before she could, he disappeared. However, the smell did not. It was still there. She walked to where he had sat, and saw that there wasn't any blood there. _Where could it be coming from then? _She wondered as she continued to inspect the tree. 

            Seras became aware that someone was watching her, and turned around to see a face she did not recognize, a female face that was pale in complexion, but was wearing a black dress. Seras called out to her, but she disappeared just as soon as Seras reached her. Seras could still smell Alucard's blood and it was driving her crazy, until she looked at her own hands and saw that they had blood on them. Astonished by this site, she huddled on the ground, hugging her side. Then, the ground fell away, and Seras was falling. Until…

            Seras awoke startled. The horse was nibbling at some grass by her head, and Seras was forced to sit up.

            "What a nice thing to see in the morning…" Seras remarked sarcastically, but in actuality, she did like the horse. He had a fine black coat, and seemed to always help her out. 

            Seras remembered that D was around there somewhere, and all she had to do was turn her head and she saw him sitting there with his back up against the tree, apparently asleep still. She would have waked him up, but didn't feel a need to. She decided that he must have fallen asleep while keeping watch, as he always seems to be up when she is. Seras also became aware of a dull ache in her teeth, and realized that she had not had anything to drink in such a long time, and the thought alone seemed to turn in her stomach, and make it do summersaults. That was also the reason why Seras was not healed already, and she knew it, there was just nothing she could do about it. As it seemed that D did not eat either, but then again, he was a half and Seras did not know what half vampires ate, if they ate. 

            Seras could smell the little animals of the forest and wondered how hard it would be for her to capture one. 

            "I could always find you something, if you want?" D asked, somehow reading her mind, and already awake, which surprised Seras.

            "How'd you know I was hungry?" Seras asked, wondering if somehow she now had a connection with this vampire hunter. 

            D's hat had been tilted over his face, and now he unstilted it revealing dark red eyes, but it was not D that her answer came from, but his hand. 

            "Well well well…baring your teeth and then wondering how to tell if are hungry. Oh no, not the obvious thing in the world at all, not in the slightest." The hand remarked sarcastically, and then continued. "So, D, are you thinking of actually eating something for a change, or are you going to continue going against what your real intensions are?" His hand spoke mockingly, knowing exactly how to annoy him when he wants to.

            D growled at his hand and then got up, "I'll be back. I have to do a little chopping off of my hand." 

            "Ohh..was that supposed to be a joke, not a very good one was…" D clenched his hand before he could say another word. He downcast his eyes on Seras, half smiled, and was off.

            Seras watched him leave, and felt the nuzzle of his black horse by her side. She rubbed his head, and scratched behind his ears. It was not hard to tell that he sensed something, she was just unsure of what it was. 

"Well, if something comes here while he's gone... You'll protect me, won't you?" Seras asked, trying to calm him down as he was still shaking a bit.

In response, the horse thumped the ground with his hoof to show that he would, and moved his head up and down. The horse moved around her, and used his nuzzle to show which way they would be heading. Seras knew he was a smart horse, but to know directions without his master was just a plus. 

Seras felt well rested, but did not know how well she was feeling and so she moved her arms. Nope, no pain there, they seemed to be healing nicely. Though, the spot where the wolves sank their teeth in still bothered her little as the wholes themselves had not healed. Seras then moved on to her legs, which ached dully, but she could feel that they were getting stronger, and could walk on them. 

"Well, one out of two isn't bad. I just wonder how my head will feel when I do decide to get up…" Seras sighed and put her head back against the tree for support, and began to shut her eyes again.

            Before very long, D returned with a rather large rabbit that he had found. It lay in his hand, not even scared of him, and actually seemed happy. 

            "I didn't know you were so good with animals, besides your horse." Seras remarked seeing that he had to have some soft part if he liked animals other then manual labor animals.

            "Animals see the truth in everything that is. That is why cats are believed to look into the future." D walked over to her and handed her the rabbit gently and continued, "I don't mind animals when they don't mind me."

            Seras looked at the rabbit almost feeling sorry for it, but she could feel the blood course through its veins, which only made her teeth ache more. Before she realized it, Seras had sunk her teeth into the nice warm fur of the brown bunny, and was sucking on it eagerly. She savored the blood in her mouth, even though she was not used to animal blood, anything would taste good right about then. 

            D looked away so she could eat, and went to his horse, tending him for more riding.

            "You know you want some of that blood, D. Why resist?" Left hand spoke to him, knowing his thirst as he was attached to him. "I know it's not your morals, you're a hunter, you have none. Do you honestly care for her, then?" The hand gestured, looking from D to her. 

            D was just glade that they were on the other side of the horse who had walked two tees down. "I'm a hunter. That is my fate. I refuse to be ruled by it, I will live my fate as I deem." D said in a low growl to his hand. 

            "Alright, D, don't get crabby. You know I mean well for you, if you go ballistic where does that leave me? High and dry, and attached to you, that's where." 

            D clenched his hand, and it was quiet again. He finished rubbing down the horses' fur, and made sure that he was feeling ready to ride before walking back over to Seras, who had just finished with her rabbit.

            "I hate having to do that. I feel like I'm still changing; now wanting blood. I guess you know how that is all to well, D." Seras said, lastly, and then attempted to get up. D would have helped, but she knew she had to do it on her own, and when she was finally up, her legs still ached, but were much better now and stronger. She felt like she could walk, maybe even run, but would not attempt it. That was too risky, and she still had places to go, and people to see. 

            Seras started to miss her father, whom she was searching for, and the castle, and even her Master. D snapped her out of it while he helped her to get up on the horse for travel.

            "I do know how it is." D replied to her remark from before, and he looked up at her with darkened eyes. Then, he swung himself up without a hesitation, and patted the horse a knowledgably as well as taking the reins. D only had to pull the reins once and the horse was off, slow at first, and then picking up speed as he went through the forest. 

            After hours of riding, Seras felt something, and heard something. Seras quickly grabbed the reins out of D's hand, and pulled up on it to stop the horse. 

            "Why?" D asked surprised at the recent jerk.

            "I don't know…I hear something, someone calling." Seras said, perking up her ears.

            "I don't hear it." D said bluntly looking at her. 

            "You don't…it must be in my head then. Am I going crazy? I could swear that I heard him…"

            "Heard who?" D asked, even though he had an idea of who it was.

            "Master Alucard." Seras said point blank.

            "He must be nearby then. Finally, I shall fulfill my job." D said with a flicker of malice in his eyes, one that Seras had never seen before. 

Seras did not want D to kill her Master, and she did not want her Master to kill him, but she knew they would have to fight sometime. She just wished she had more time before hand. 

_Woah__…long time since I've written.__ GOMESAI!!! I couldn't help it, I've had so much to do with school and stuff. BUT I PROMIS YOU… I WILL FINISH NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. I will try and work on it more, but I don't know how much more because of SAT's and REGANCES…definitely over summer I will start to write at least a chapter a week. Anyways…next chapter, don't miss…ALUCARD VS D…O_O … ahah _


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

            Alucard walked through the tree coverings, and stopped as the moon reached its' zenith directly over head of him. He was in a clearing, and his abrupt stop almost made Wilhemina walk right into him. 

            Wilhemina began to protest, but Alucard stopped her by saying, "Hmm…It seems we have visitors." He said in amusement as his eyes began to glow a pure blood red. 

            Wilhemina listened for a minuet, but she couldn't hear anything at all. She looked around, left to right, and then noticed that across the way was a flicker of black. A formless shape that seemed to have red eyes as well and they followed her movement even while she looked at them. 

            "He he he…Let's not be rude and great them." Alucard said as he grinned evilly in amusement. 

            Alucard strode out to the middle of the plain, awaited for the people on the other end to do the same. He already knew who was there, but he had never met a half vampire, and was amused at the thought of doing so. However, he didn't show Wilhemina how much he missed Seras, and how he wanted to see her again, but the thrill of the fight had over powered his emotions for Seras. 

            Meanwhile, D and Seras looked at each other sideways. D helped Seras get off the horse, and tied him to a nearby tree before they walked out to meet Alucard's challenge. 

            Seras felt unsettled in the pit of her stomach, and even though she didn't want to go back to Hellsing Organization, she did want to see her Master. However, she still had unfinished business, and wanted to get it over with, but she also knew that D's and Alucard's business went further then that.

            D walked up to Alucard with Seras and stopped about a foot away. Wilhemina ran from the trees and stood by Alucard already, making Seras question over in her mind who that was and why she would run after Alucard so, but she would not ask it. 

            D looked to Seras and then back to Alucard and said, "Hello, Alucard. I have been looking for you. You may not know me, but I'm D, and I know that you know Seras…" D couldn't help having the strangest feeling that he had seen him before, or met him in another time, but he also knew that it could not be possible. 

            Seras looked at the both of them. There was something about them, their mannerism, or their facial expression that was exactly the same. The thought of it frightened Seras, but she would not say anything, but she could not stop her mind from thinking…_Something about them…It's too similar to just be a coincidence…Or maybe it is just because their some of the last few vampires over 200 years old. _

            "Police women, yes." Alucard said plainly, leaving Seras to question his motives, and if they were just purely Hellsing orders. "I do know who you are. D stands for Dunpeal, a half breed. I could smell it on you a mile away."

            "Then you know why I have sought you out…?" D questioned in his own amused away allowing his hat to hide his face and the wind behind him to blow his hair out. 

            "Hmm…I would not be Alucard if I did not." He said amusedly, and then continued in a darker undertone, "I know what you are...Vampire Hunter. A vampire hunter…how amusing, I would think there were none left with all the vampires running around." Alucard said the last bit sarcastically.

            At this point, Seras knew instinctively to get out of the way, and dragged Wilhemina with her. Even though Seras did not know who she was, she was not going to let her get hurt from their battle. 

            "HEY…What do you think your doing?" Wilhemina questioned as she was being dragged to the side.

            "Don't tell me you're that naïve! Look, their going to fight and unless you want to be around to get killed I suggest you allow yourself to be dragged." Seras said ironically and with a sense of knowledge for at least understanding the priorities of this match. Meanwhile a little voice in the back of her mind repeated _Please don't die… Master…D…Don't kill each other…_

            Now that the girls were out of the way, D's hat slid up and his dark red eyes beamed at Alucard. "Good…shall we begin then?"

            Alucard didn't even have to answer; he just grinned and laughed evilly. D withdrew his sword and charged Alucard while he laughed. D lunged and attacked to Alucard's right side, but Alucard just withdrew his Jackal and parried the blow with the hull of his gun. He grinned and started to shoot at D when he stood back. Matching sword with bullet, D deflected all the bullets without a wink, and continued to lunge for Alucard.

            Alucard was becoming amused and either blocked with his gun, or dodged left and right. It was like a dance, D attacked; left, right, up, right, and Alucard just moved right, left, under, left. D could not get a hit on Alucard, but Alucard in turn could not get a shot off on D. 

            Alucard, whose hat and glasses flew off by this point from the sheer speed that they were fight at, suddenly jumped into the air; right above D. Alucard grinned and dove down with both guns out firing simultaneously. D deflected some and ran to the right so Alucard would not come down on top of him. Then, D jumped up sword extended and attacked Alucard from the side, and even though Alucard was firing, D dodged until he was no more than half a foot away. Alucard grimaced as he felt D's blade go right through his side and out the other end, and D withdrew it with a kick sending Alucard flying to the ground. D's cape made a wave effect allowing him to come down gently, but Alucard hit the ground with so much force that any human would have been crushed ten times over. D grinned, and walked over to Alucard. 

            "Not nearly what I would have expected from one so feared as you." D said in disdain and took his sword, and chopped Alucard's head off with one swing. 

            Seras watched in horror. "But Master can not die…he can't…" Seras started to remember the last time his head had been chopped off, and that had been by Paladin. Wilhemina next to her was in hysterics, and that made Seras feel a little amused by her. 

            "You must not know my master very well…" Seras said doubtfully and with a long drawn face. 

            "Your Master?" Wilhemina questioned, and Seras just felt like crawling in a whole at that point with what the girl's next words out of her mouth would be.

            Meanwhile, D watched over Alucard's lame body as his head rolled on the ground. 

            "That was it. Look, now he might try to bite your knee calf's off..Oh, that would be funny, wouldn't it D?" D's Left hand started to comment on Alucard's body.

            "Shut up you…There is something still wrong here." D clenched his hand and growled to it. 

            D turned his back to walk away from Alucard's body, but by the time he turned back around, it was gone, which left D questioning. 

             "What the h…" D started to say when he heard a loud mechanical laugh from no where. 

            "MWH HA HA…You think I can die by a SWORD?!?!?!" Alucard laughed, and in the distance, his body formed into a mass of blackness, his hair standing on end glowing and the only thing that could be made out from the form were his eyes and teeth. 

            D looked on amused, and stood guard. His sword pointing straight at Alucard, and then he lunged swiping back and forth. Every cut went right through Alucard's blackened form, but it only rematerialized the next second. D stood back, and felt that he was wasting too much effort on a needless task. 

            Alucard laughed, and extended his form out grabbing D by the hands and tossing him around. After D got thrown and smashed to the ground, Alucard's hands became mouths and he extended them toward D, who was now in shock of what he was seeing. However, D would not lose, and defended the dogs' mouths with his sword, but he could not defend all of them. Alucard's black mass dogs attacked in waves, biting new chunks at a time. D was doing his best to defend against them, but they surrounded him, engulfed him. All around D was Alucard's blackness, which forced D to the ground in submission. 

D's left arm was the first to be bitten off, causing D a new feeling of pain that ran up through the stub on his left side. Just as Alucard laughed thinking he had the upper hand on D, something happened. D's eyes glowed red, his hair flowed out, and his teeth elongated. Alucard gasped as D formed some kind of wave around him, and engulfed him while keeping his dark mass at bay. D screamed yelled and through off Alucard's dogs, and then his left arm got up on its own and supported itself. 

Alucard grinned and sent more of his dogs after D, who could now through them off of him just like they were his bullets. Alucard made some of his dark mass form sticks and run along the floor, aimed to pop up on D wherever he went. D jumped and hit all the sharp things that formed under him, aimed on impaling him. That is when it struck him, D knew of only one other person who tried to impale people on stakes like that, but he wasn't going to stop just for that. D could dodge them, one of them grabbed his foot and dragged him down, but his left hand, moving of its own accord, opened its mouth and sucked all the impaling sticks on the ground, even the ones that pierced D. 

"HEY, BE CAREFUL! It's my body too!" His left hand screamed at him, before reattaching itself right at his stump. 

Alucard was shocked, but could accept that as he noticed it was a parasite. D lunged again before Alucard could react and went right through his head, in between his opened teeth. Alucard gaggled as his darkness flustered around him, engulfing both him and D. D, seeing that it was bothering him, only pushed the edge down his throat, harder then he ever had, yelling from the excretion of his strength from it. 

Alucard's mass took shape again, and almost trapped D in as he reformed. D backed up in the nick of time, leaving his sword jammed down Alucard's throat, and into his heart. Alucard stood there, and D just looked on to see what would happen.

Wilhemina was watching hysterically crying, while Seras was in shock. She couldn't believe that D would manage to be so useful like that. Seras felt a wave of dread as she wondered what would happen next. 

_And I leave you with a cliff hanger…LOL…sorry about that, I was just so eager to do the battle, but I don't get much time to write -_- This one is definitely for all those who know D and Alucard intricately enough to know there strengths and weaknesses. I can tell you now, though, you will not believe what's going to happen next time ^,-,^ *fangs...LOL* _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

            Alucard staggered back, with the sword running down his throat, he could not speak a word. D looked on in awe, amazed that he had not fallen down or turned into dust like all the other vampires would have by taking such a direct blow to the heart. 

            D started to move closer, to get a better look at how he could be still standing, but as soon as he reached within a yard radius of Alucard, a blade came out of no where forcing him to jump back. The blade hit the ground where he would have been a second before hand. D was startled, and began to look around. He was defenseless without his sword, but that was stuck down Alucard's throat and any try at it he would have been hit by another blade. 

            Alucard looked at D, and then at the blade, which he recognized instantly. 

            "Paladin!" Alucard mouthed the word, but it could barely be heard as the sword muffled whatever he said. D could not hear or see what he said, but by the look of amusement in Alucard's eyes, he knew that it would be something very interesting. 

            "MWH HA HA…Aye, ye monster!" Yelled the Anderson as he jumped from the trees in the background and whipped his holy writs papers forming a chain and getting back his blessed blade. He crossed his blades together with his arms which made a cross and grinned at the poss. 

            D revered him as another vampire hunter, but not like any he had seen before. Alucard used this distraction to grab hold of the sword, and pull at it. However, the sword was really stuck, and he was having trouble dislodging it. Anderson laughed again, and looked at D, as if he was deciding on killing him or joining with him to kill Alucard and then taking him down with no problem. 

            For the moment, Anderson decided to ignore D, and started to walk towards Alucard who seemed non-threatening with a sword down his throat. "Aye, ye monster. Didn't think ve vould met' so soon." Anderson unfurled his swords, holding them steadily out aside from him. Alucard could not reply with the sword, but managed to muffle something that sounded horrible to him. 

            "Haha…Ye gettin vhat ye deserve." Anderson started to walk closer, while saying, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation…AMEN!" With the final word, Anderson took off as fast as he could, and charged at Alucard. 

            "Well look at that D. This Alucard guy doesn't seem to be popular now does he? Getting attacked by you and this priest whoever he is all in the same day back to back. Makes you wonder if it was a set up. What do you think D?..Hey, don't ignore me!" D's left hand started to comment on the fight along with ridicule him for being so quiet. 

            "SHUT UP!" D growled at the hand, "Look, even with that sword in him, Alucard is bending over backwards to avoid that priests blows. He is no ordinary vampire…" 

            Just as D had said, Alucard was dodging Anderson's continuous and rapid blows with the blessed blades. One swipe with those could kill a vampire, and yet Alucard was dancing around them as if he knew every blow before it happened. 

            "Grr..Damn monster…Ye must die!" Anderson growled, as he continued to attack. 

            Anderson stood back, after Alucard had avoided another right swipe, and laughed. Anderson's coat floated up reveling several dozen blessed blades of varying sizes, and all aimed at Alucard on the attack. Alucard tried to dodge, but no matter how fast he went, there would still be another two blessed blades on the other side to stop his movement. Alucard muffled a yell as blade after blade went through all his vital organs, and arms and legs as well. Anderson laughed. The next thing Alucard knew, Anderson was above him and coming down on him with more blessed blades, these managed to go right through his head, and would have knocked it off had that sword not been through his mouth already. Alucard fell to the floor, blessed blades jutting out from all sides at all angles of his body. 

            Anderson stood over him gloating and wearing a grin that would make babies cry from his insanity. Anderson bent over him, and lifted up Alucard's head with all the swords threw it, even through the eyes

            "Damn monster…Hope ye enjoy yer death." Anderson pulled out one of the blades that was in his eye, and saw that there was only a socket left. He lifted the blade high, and decided on taking off his neck, even if he had to go through another sword. 

            Just as Anderson was about to strike, Alucard's eye socket filled again with a red dilating pupil, and a split second before the blade hit his neck,  Alucard yanked D's sword out and cut off Anderson's arms instead. Anderson fell back on his behind with a look of complete shock and utter disdain on his face. 

            Alucard floated up and said, "Hehe…Even with my body dismantled and torn to pieces, no foolish priest is going to kill me. You need a man to kill a monster, regenerator…You a neither, nothing but an abomination created by section 13 bastards. You're a tool for them, and nothing more." Alucard laughed insanely, and grinned with an evil glint in his eye. 

            Anderson growled again, and whipped around his holy writs to lash out at Alucard in his fury. Alucard allowed one of the writs to grab hold of a sword that jutted out from his body, and when Anderson couldn't recall it, Alucard twirled around dragging Anderson closer. Alucard twirled and twisted until Anderson was right besides him and he grinned evilly.

            "Enjoy the spin? How about a taste of your own swords, Paladin?" With that, Alucard twirled once more despite Anderson's struggle and sent four of the blessed blades jammed into Alucard right into Paladin as well. 

Alexander gasped in shock and winced in pain. He spit at Alucard when he got a chance. "Ye may not win, monster!" Anderson yelled at him, and tried to bite at the holy writ that bound him to Alucard. Alucard was amused at his efforts, and grinned mildly. 

"Can't even take your own writs Paladin, how pathetic." Alucard took his free arm, while the other still held D's sword, and dragged Anderson off the swords by the tuff of his hair and threw him away. Anderson was bleeding and in too much shock to comment on being hauled up so easily by the monster. Alucard proceeded to pull out all the blessed blades with a wince and cracked his neck because the sword that went through his mouth made his neck tingle. 

            Anderson tried to kick away with his feet, and hoisted himself up by his holy writs scriptures. "Aye vill get ye monster. If it be thy last thing aye do. By the rights of God..Amen." Anderson said and disappeared as his scriptures covered his entire body and surrounded both Alucard and D. 

            D looked at Alucard with a new sense of awe for being able to defeat such a hunter. Half the time, D did not even know what the priest was doing; let a lone to defeat him so quickly and powerfully. 

            Alucard walked up to D, the thrill of the previous fight still coursing through his veins. "He he he…Enjoy the show, hunter? I would gladly tango again…" Alucard said amusedly, and handed D back his sword.

            "I see. I will not lie, you are one of the strongest I have seen, if not more so. So I must ask; do you know of anyone named Lord Lucien?" D asked, remembering the name on the letter sent to him so long ago. 

            Alucard stared at him for a moment, if not longer, and drew a complete blank. "Hmm…I don't think I have. Or if I have, it is beyond my memory. Why ask?" Alucard said still in an amused tone, but now it also held an interest. 

            D pulled out the old letter from a pouch on his belt, and looked for an insignia or something that could be used to trigger one's memory. "There!" D pointed with his right hand to a specific seal that held a skull with snakes, "Recognize it?"

            Alucard looked at it, still in D's hand as he would not let it go. "No…but what is the one down here next to your name? Dragons intertwined…"

            D looked at his own, which Lucien had made on the note to make it official. "It is my symbol, D...Dunpeal, but also the Order of…"

            "Dragul." Alucard busted in to D's sentence. "But…that makes no sense. My family is that order..Dragul..Dracula..Alucard..unless…" Alucard covered his mouth from the thought. 

            D said nothing, but stared at the older vampire. Then, it was there, their similar character and subtle sharp features; the dark red of their eyes and the plain paleness of their skin, the darkness of their hair and tallness of their stature. They were almost the same in that respect. 

            Seras looked from the side, and saw it as well. She gasped and thought about it for awhile…_It makes sense…that would be why I felt safe with him, D. He's just like my master…no, he's got to be related somehow…Even their blood smells similar. _ Of course, Seras having a great nose would easily be able to recognize the last feature. 

            Alucard and D stared at each other for awhile, until Alucard looked up at the moon, and saw it was heading down beyond the borders of the horizon. "Do you at least rest during the day?" Alucard questioned, with a stern tone.

            "Yes. I may be a half, but there are things that still hurt me." D answered just as coldly.

            "Yea, well that's cause you do too much in the daytime D. Plus, you don't listen to me, so when you go getting yourself exhausted you leave me here to rot with you. And to think I live on your hand, I…" Left hand was caught short by D crushing him. 

            Alucard looked at his D's clenched hand and laughed. "A parasite spirit?!?! I didn't even think those existed anymore."

            "….Do you want to get cut off?" D growled to his hand out of the side of his mouth.

            "No no..I'll be quiet. Well if I'm not allowed to speak my mind so be it. It will not be my fault the next time you need my help and I do nothing for you." With that, the hand kept quiet.

            Alucard walked past D and looked into the bushes where Wilhemina and Seras sat. He grinned at them, and motioned for them to come over.

            "There will be no more fighting for the moment…we're both exhausted." Alucard said, and D did not have to say anything because he knew that he would not be able to stand another round with Alucard even if he wanted to. 

            Wilhemina and Seras scuttled over. Wilhemina was far more upset then Seras, who was just happy that no one died. 

            "Shouldn't we be finding someplace to rest then?" Seras asked, wondering why Wilhemina was crowding around Alucard and D just stood there.             

            "I know of a place where there is a cave that should fit us." D said quietly, but everyone still heard him. Alucard grinned, and told him to lead the way.

            D walked with Seras and Alucard with Wilhemina. The walk was not far at all, not even a mile and the cave did seem big enough for them. 

            "Hmm…Do you think this will work? I mean, there really isn't much room if the light comes in at an angel." Wilhemina said while inspecting the cave.

            "It should be fine, look. There are trees to block that. Time to go in." Alucard said as he pushed her in and then followed while D and Seras went after.

            The cave must have been a bear cave at one point as it was big enough to hold all of them and leaving space enough for even if the light came in at an angel during the day. Wilhemina curled up in the corner, Alucard leaned against the back of the wall, D did similar, and Seras used D's lap as a pillow as she had tried to lean against the wall, but it hurt her back more. Alucard seemed to grumble a little seeing that, but soon closed his eyes to fall asleep. Within ten minutes of going into the cave, all four of them were out like a light for the day time hours. 

_Woah__…who would have seen that coming…OO…I went as quickly as I could on this chapter, but I had AP's which delayed the time I was able to write, but I promised I would so here it is… MWH HA HA… Hmmm…I wonder what will happen next time…hehe…All I know is, beware. LOL…Laters!!!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Seras awoke by a strange noise. She looked around with blurred vision; D was still asleep, and seemed not to move. Alucard was sitting across from her, and Wilhemina was there next to him. _I wonder what it is about her that she seems so familiar…_Seras thought as she looked at Wilhemina's pale face.

_Are you so surprised that I have another vampire with me, Fueki?_ Alucard's voice rang in Seras's head, making her even more alert. Seras looked at him, and noticed that his hat had covered his vision, and that he was actually fully awake as well.

_No…not really Master.__ It's something I would figure from you. _Seras said sarcastically, and laid her head down on D's lap again.

Alucard chuckled a little, but lightly as to not awaken anyone else until it was time to go.

_Your still the same fueki…Do you realize how angry my master was when she realized you were gone? Hehe…It was amusing to see her face so flushed with anger, and even more when I went against her wishes to find you again. _Alucard seemed to laugh to himself at the thought of Integra, which unsettled Seras that he could get such amusement from getting her so angry. Of course, Seras had never seen Integra really angry, but she could imagine it.

_What…were you that worried about me Master?_ Seras said sarcastically, knowing that he did not feel things like a normal human would, or herself for that matter.

Alucard said nothing for a moment, and relaxed his hand on Wilhemina's head. She moved slightly at his touch, and Seras glared at that.

_A little Seras…I just want to know one thing. Why run off like that? _Alucard sounded weird even in his own head, almost a type of low depression or longing for something.

Seras mind raced by the thought, but his reaction is what surprised her most of all. Especially the fact that he had used her name instead of the endearing police women that he seemed so accustom to using. Even the fact that he admitted he was a little worried about her made her feel sorry for him.

_I couldn't help it…I have received a letter from my father…_

Alucard intervened in her mind before she could think the next sentence, _But__ your father's dead Seras. You saw his murderer, you know he died in the force that you belonged too._

_ I know…but that is why I had to go and see. How could it be him? _Seras asked almost as depressive sounding as Alucard.

_We shall see Seras…it is just this hunter your hanging with that disturbs me for the moment…he wants my head…hehe…let him try and take it again! _Alucard grinned evilly as he glared at D sleeping so silently.

Seras noticed that it was now dark enough to go outside, and with haste, she got up to leave. However, trying to reach the exit she stumbled, and fell onto a tree near the entrance. Alucard moved quietly and walked out right after her, making sure at first that Wilhemina still slept.

"How long has it been since you've had blood?" Alucard asked observing her weakened state.

"I'm not sure exactly… a little while." Seras said acknowledging of her weakness, and turned to see that Alucard was reaching into his coat apparently looking for something.

Alucard's glove found a bag of blood, and gave it to Seras nodding her to take it. Seras smirked and hungrily tore off the top and began to drink the content of the blood bag.

"That should help. So…which direction should we head to find the source of that letter?" Alucard asked calmly.

"Your actually going to help me Master? I thought you were supposed to find me and bring me back?" Seras asked with one corner of the blood bag in her mouth.

"Hehhe..I'm on my own orders now Seras… and I shall help. As long as you come back to Hellsing afterwards, this trip would have not been for nothing. Besides…I think there is a vampire involved." Alucard grinned at the thought of a good challenge, and Seras knew what he was thinking of.

Wilhemina ran out of the cave almost as quickly as she went in the night before, she looked pale from the effort.

"Oh..there you are. I woke up and I was staring at that vampire hunter. He gives me a bad feeling when I'm around him. I think he truly does want to kill us all." Wilhemina said in a somewhat concerned tone.

"So let him, I would enjoy his suffering, and the blood of a half breed is most rare." Alucard amused at the thought.

D's horse came walked from around the tree that Seras was still leaning against. She felt his nuzzle, and he rubbed his head against her hand, and then jutted his head back again. The horse stomped his foot and turned his head, and then kneed loudly.

Seras nodded and let the horse lead her to what he wanted to show her. Not more then a few yards a way and around a corner of trees, Seras saw what he wanted to show him. There was a person on the ground, leaned up against the tree. It seemed to be in much pain as his breathing was shallow, and he hung his arm over his stomach. She could smell blood coming from him. The man looked up, and saw her faintly.

"A..Are you Seras Victoria?" He asked having difficulty moving his jaw.

Seras nodded and the man continued to speak, "Here…I have a note from your father. I..I was try-tying to deliver it to you..but..we..my men and I..we were attacked by something vicious. They were in a pack, but, they weren't beasts. They looked man like, and yet acted completely out of their minds. I..I was afraid I would not last much longer, but..here, take this note for you." Seras gulped in her throat, and took the letter. The man smiled and then his head tilted to the side and she could hear his heart stop.

Seras looked at the note and it read, "Daughter, Victoria, I have heard word of your journey, and am proud of you. In fact, I have been able to make the trip a little shorter. There will be a carriage that will arrive for you and you alone at midnight in the village of Easterly. That is about three miles north and four more west from where you are at the moment. I can't wait to see you again. Love, your father." Seras smiled as it seemed that there was an easy way now, but that did not leave her much time for traveling as it was about 5:30 or 6 by her reckoning.

Seras took the reins of the horse, and walked him back to the cave where she found D now up and standing against the cave. D looked at the horse as she approached, and knew that look of fear in his eyes.

"I smell blood…" D said coldly looking to Seras.

"Oh ..yes..there was a hurt villager near by and the horse found him and showed me. He died, unfortunately, claimed that there were man beasts around." Seras said as if reporting to Captain Ferguson again at the Hellsing organization.

"Then the best thing is to keep going." With that, D jumped onto his horse in two seconds flat, and offered Seras a hand up. Seras accepted as she felt the weariness of her legs, and knew they would not hold up much longer if she was forced to walk.

Alucard looked up at them, and smirked. "We will have to run to keep up with a horse this size..hehe." He smirked and then added to Wilhemina, "Or I could turn into a dog and gun it."

"Do what you think is best. It doesn't concern me. I promised Seras I would help her, and so I am, but I still am vowed to take your head and I shall return for it. And that is one thing I shall keep." D said coldly, his eyes glowing under his hat, and he pulled on his reins moving fast already.

D's Left hand jerked and growled. "You know D, you could be a little nicer. He is your fath.." Left hand's speech was interrupted as D squished his hand against the reins. D looked at his hand for a moment, and then concentrated on the road. Seras wondered why he disliked Alucard, and who could have given the order to kill him.

Alucard stood there amused, "Yes… still owe you that battle, but for now, I shall keep my head." Alucard moved his hands in front of him, his signs glowing of the Hellsing symbol. "Situation A, Cromwell restriction release." Alucard's eyes glowed dark red, and his glasses disappeared. His red coat turned black, and his form became shapeless. The blackness elongated, and his dark red eyes slimed and turned sideways in his mass. His teeth stretched, and all the rows were bare. The mass shrank, and took form again; with four paws, two longer ears, a tail, and his eyes poised, he was the hell hound once more.

Wilhemina was still unused to him being a dog, though, he was like that the first time she encountered him. What seemed like a time so long for her, seemed to disappear and she was reminded of the first meeting. Wilhemina was only awoken when Alucard tugged at the hem of her dress, practically ripping it off from her.

"Alright, I suppose you want me to get on so I wouldn't waste time walking?" Wilhemina questioned effortless, knowing what he could be thinking as his reasoning.

Alucard pawed the ground and waited for her to get on, even though he was a dog, he was still very big for a normal human sized animal and Wilhemina could fit easily.

Alucard smirked and pulled his head up to sniff the air. The smell of blood and vampires was dense, and he could easily track them both. He took off at a great pace, bounding down roots as they snapped at his paws. He growled at a squirrel as it tried to walk in front of the path he wanted to travel, and even thought about biting its head tail off just to amuse himself, but decided against it. Alucard knew he had no time to waste on such things, especially since D and Seras were riding a much bigger and faster animal for land travel. Alucard mused as he could hear Seras's ideas of what was a head of them, everything from traps to vampires. Of course, them being vampires was not one of the thoughts.

After three hours, Alucard finally caught up to D, but only because Seras had made them stop. She had been directing them the whole time, and was trying to recall the words of the letter. She had paused next to a tree, as D tended his horse, the heavy riding had taken a toll on him, and he was gasping for air. Seras looked up at the moon, and saw that it was full again. Seras wondered what her master would say about that when he showed up with Wilhemina hanging on for dear life, even though she did not have a life to save.

Seras turned to him, and then looked at the trees around…_A village is just over the horizon…but how to leave them all…and it is already almost midnight…_Seras thought to herself, looking from face to face. She also hoped that Alucard had missed this thought, but she thought he did as he was too enthused with the full moon to even listen to her.

Seras walked closer to them all, and away from the trees. And then, it hit her, the idea that would get her out of there just in time.

"I'm sorry, but this is where I have to split. The man back there in the forest had a message that was to deliver the message to his wife and child in this village of Easterly. And I'm afraid to say that a bunch of strangers walking in a quiet town would unsettle many people. So, I will deliver the message and be right back. It shouldn't take me very long at all." Seras spoke confidently, though, she knew that she was telling a complete lie and had to not move to quickly or else her master would suspect something. Seras knew that Alucard could tell everything about her just by the way she talked, and so she had to be cautious.

No one said a word, and then Wilhemina said, "Well, for four strangers, I would agree, but for two, I'd say it would be fine. I'll join you to deliver the message." Wilhemina smirked, though; she knew that they would still get questioned.

Seras tightened up; the knot in her stomach told her to say nothing, but she had trouble smiling.

"..The more the merrier..he he he.." Seras grin faltered, but she managed to pull it off as Wilhemina then lead the way to the village. Seras shrugged and followed with her, not behind, but not exactly on the side either, somewhere in-between as she was still hurting in her legs and was having trouble doing the most simple things.

Alucard and D decided it was better to wait for their return before they got into anymore fights, and Left hand tried to amuse them with his jokes, but I think he made a new enemy with Alucard. So they sat on the side in silence, waiting to see what would happen.

_Gomesai__ ;__; This chapter took longer then I expected as I have just been on a homework craze funk and had finals and everything, so now I'm back to writing again. I am going to try to stick with the one a week schedule from last time, but we shall see how long that lasts. But, I can tell you we are nearing the end, (yes it is in sight) but there are still a few twists and turns to pull through…and more battles See you next chapter, and I will try to make it in a decent amount of time this time. _


	36. Chatper 36

Chapter 36:

            Wilhemina walked on and on, and Seras tried to look happy to have her along, but the knot in her stomach only gripped her more.

 It did not take long to reach the village of Easterly; in fact, Seras could barely feel the time pass, except for the fact that the moon kept getting higher into the zenith point above her. The village was bare, all the windows and doors were shut. The homes were very cottage like in appearance, and the only way they could tell that there was anyone in there was that in a few houses candle light showed through cracks of the windows.

"I wonder why no body seems to leave at night…" Wilhemina stated looking at the appearance of the place.

Seras shrugged and walked along, looking for the carriage that was promised, but she did not see any. What seras did see, though, was Wilhemina getting anxious to get out of there.

"Are you sure the place is 't he have been mistaken?" Wilhemina asked with wonderment in her eyes as she seemed to get a gut reaction against the place they were in.

Seras knew what she meant; the place did have an eerie feel in the air.

"This is the place, or, it should be." Seras said, somewhat truthful as she was unsure herself.

"SHOULD BE!?! What do you _mean_ should be?" Wilhemina questioned, almost to the point of hysterics.

"I'm just following…" Seras sentence was cut short when she saw Wilhemina flop forewords. It was a big black dog like animal on Wilhemina's back, and two more came from the sides of the village. Seras was frozen as the two others growled and came foreword, eyes of yellow glaring at her. Wilhemina's screams were startling and the black dog like creature on top of her flipped her over, and started to scratch at her arms and legs. Seras realized then by their formation that she had seen them earlier; that they were not similar but the same dog creatures that had attacked her.

Seras did not want to attract their eyes anymore and slowly backed up, Wilhemina getting more and more bloodied by the second.

_Well…they will most likely get me either way… I'll break for it. _Seras thought, and it seemed that the creatures were reading her very mind. Seras' eyes meet theirs, and she knew instantly that it was now or never. She turned around, and ran; and as she expected, they followed, even the one that was on top of Wilhemina.

Seras could feel the ache in her bones, legs especially, but knew that she had to try. She did not look back, knowing that if she did so it would mean her death.  She looked up, and saw that the moon was now in the zenith above her, which told her that it was finally midnight, but that would not matter much if she was killed by evil dog creatures, she thought.

Seras's legs gave out, and she fell to the floor unable to run any longer. She flipped herself over to face her opponents; she decided that she was not going to be an easy meal. She moved her arms above her face to brace for their jaws like before, but this time it was different. The first one jumped at her to bite into her again, but a hand on her back pulled her up out of the way, the creature narrowly missed biting her foot.

Seras looked in wonderment as she saw the vicious dogs unable to get her. She felt herself on something, and turned around to see that she was on a seat in a carriage of a medieval kind, horse drawn. The guy that had pulled her up looked familiar, and then she remembered, it was the same one who attacked D by shadow in the forest in what seemed like a long time ago. His eyes were piercing, and Seras felt unnerved by them, but she was not afraid as he had just saved her from something she thought could have been worse.

"Damn things…they get to be annoying." He commented as he closed the door, and sat back before he continued, "But don't worry, they can not get in here."

Seras stared at him, and the carriage before asking, "Are you the one my father sent to pick me up?"

He snapped his fingers to set the carriage in motion and replied, "Yes, though I did not know it was you the other time."

Seras relaxed a bit more, though, she had no clue where she was going or exactly who he was, but the aching in her bones was being relieved by the enjoyable ride.

Meanwhile, Alucard and D sat there, D getting bothered by the length of time it was taking while Alucard kept himself amused at the fullness of the moon and commented how it was a nice night to drink blood.

            "I don't care whether it's a nice drinking night…" D said, getting a little angrier by his hand agitating him.

            "Hmm…not a blood drinker?" Alucard mused at the thought of his own relative not drinking blood.

            D said nothing, but glared at him, and Alucard tipped his hat back and laughed to himself with D's usually collected self now showing a little irritation.

            Alucard was about to comment again, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he heard a scream that was not his own. Alucard and D looked at each other in realization that something had to have gone wrong. Alucard started to run in the same direction the girls went earlier, and D found his horse and hopped on riding after Alucard as quickly as his horse would take him.

            D's horse went faster then Alucard could run and so D got there first, and when he did he saw Wilhemina on the floor, hysterical. She was bleeding similarly to when he found Seras originally, and he got off his horse to check her wounds.

"Dogs…beasts..attacked, and went after Seras." Wilhemina managed to say once D had calmed her down a little. Alucard came right around the corner on the last part of her saying "after Seras" and he had a question in his eyes.

"Watch Wilhemina." D said without emotion, and he jumped back on his horse and rode as quick as he could. He saw foot prints, and then the dogs still chasing Seras.

D called out to Seras, but she had already fallen, and he knew she could not hear him in her tiredness. He withdrew his blade to attack the beasts, but then he saw the carriage and the next thing he knew, she was gone and so was the carriage.

D felt a rage in him, she was his link to Alucard, although, he now had him to kill. Still, something stirred in him and he was not sure what. The dog creatures growled at him, and D glared back with his glowing red eyes.

As D already had his sword out, the one that jumped up became completely severed in half when D brought his hand down. The other two dogs growled, but were smarter then to do a repeat performance. D was not amused; he jumped off his horse and kicked the one that attempted to attack him. The dog creature crashed onto the ground with a thump, but got up after a moment of being stunned by D's initial moves. The other one did not get the chance to attack; D's sword slashed the ground in front of the beast making it jump back and become blinded with the dirt. Next thing the beast knew, D was in front of him wit his sword poised to strike. The beast growled and tried to lunge, but was fighting blind, and D's sword hit its mark right through the middle of the beast, pegging him to the ground. D looked at his dying enemy unchanged, but knew that there was one left.

D turned around and the last beast was there low to the ground in attack mood, teeth bare. It dodged back and forth as it made to strike at D, but D moved left using his cape like a toreador would a bull. The beast became angry and went straight at D, all his power in it. D stood there, unmoving, and at the last second took his sword and skinned the beasts sides, cutting its stomach open with the slightest effort. He looked at the beast uncaringly, and kicked it a few times despite the fact that it was way past dead.

When D was satisfied, he cleaned his blade so that it was spotless, and went back onto his horse which he then road to see how Wilhemina was doing. It took him no more then a minuet to get back, and when he did, Wilhemina was drinking the last of the blood packs, and Alucard was watching over her with some pity in his eyes that he wasn't there to kill the beasts, not that she got hurt.

Wilhemina looked up at D, and he knew the question in her darkened eyes before she could even say it.

"No…she was taken into this carriage." D said plainly, hiding his eyes under his hat.

"A carriage…?" Alucard asked even more amused at the story.

"No, a too bit donkey..of course a carriage!" D's left hand answered for him, and D looked down not realizing that the parasite was out already, but not caring to put it back.

Wilhemina was feeling a little better; her wounds were still deep, but not as bad as they could have been if Seras had not decided to run.

Alucard mused at his answer and replied, "Hmm…and what kind of carriage?"

Left hand looked back and forth and opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again, " Oh yea, I know..it was medieval..had a bad air around it, pure evil, I know."

"Can you track it then?" D asked, and his hand shook its face no.

D growled a little, but then he noticed his left hand grabbing something at his side, one of his pouches, the one with the letter from Lord Lucian in it.

"What is it now!" D asked with more agitation in his voice.

"There is something similar to the carriage…didn't you see the insignia? It was the same." Left hand said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

All of them shared a confused gasped expression, and stared at each other expressionless.

Wilhemina was the first to speak, "Well, I guess that means we still have a hunt in store for us."

D nodded and Alucard smiled, but they realized that the setting of the moon here was slightly different from in other places, and so it was quicker to them, or they thought so. They went to the end of town, D's hose carrying Wilhemina as she could not walk and neither D nor Alucard felt like carrying her. At the end, Alucard accident stepped on something that made a thud sound, and when he looked down, there was a wooden door, more of a storm cellar, and they decided that would be good, all except for the horse, but D was not worried about him.

So Alucard was forced to help Wilhemina down and into the cellar, and D walked in behind them, though, he knew he could go on, he also knew his hand would yell at him for it. They settled there for the day, not saying much, though, Alucard did examine the wine racks a little before finding a well corner and drifting off. Wilhemina slept curled up using her hands for pillows, and D found a nice sturdy chair to sleep on.

_Woah__, sorry that took so long, but, I've been XX from concerts and CAN"T WAIT TIL OTAKON! I had to finish my Alucard costume…Lol..so sorry it took so long, but it was good cause ,, and more still to come! _


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

            Seras opened her eyes lazily, but could not see, nor could she recall much of what happened and did not know where she was. Then, she remembered a carriage, and that guy from before; the one with the silver hair and piercing eyes. She shook her head back and forth to try and recall more, but failed in the attempt.

            After some time, her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room. She felt the soft material of bed covers in her hands, and knew the warmth she felt from a down comforter bed. She was surprised when stretching under the covers and rolling around that her wounds did not hurt at all. She looked up in her twirls and saw that she was in a four corner bed with dark drapery hanging off of the sides, and realized it must have been expensive. Looking more at the décor of the room she saw a fire place, and to the right a mahogany desk with selves and a chair. Besides for that, there was a nightstand with a single flower in it. She could barely see it, but when she got up to get a better look saw that it was a Queen of the Night tulip, or a black tulip. She also saw out of the corner of her eye that the window showed it was pitch black outside as well.

            _Black… just like the drapes…just like the flower…but didn't I fall asleep or something? Wouldn't it still be daylight? _ Seras thought to herself, and set the flower back down.

            "You're right..it should still be light out by all calculations.." Seras turned around quickly knocking the flower in the vase over, but it did not break, the person who spoke was already beside her and caught the flower. Seras gasped, and saw that it was the same one from the carriage.

            "How…" Seras started to question, but he put his hand up to stop her.

            "You already know, but if you must ask. I'm not human, nor complete vampire, I'm…complicated." His eyes bore right into Seras and she had to turn her gaze around just not to look at him. He noticed this and amused himself with it, and then walked to the window and drew back more of the drapes. "As per the sun…this place is caste out in shadow, no amount of sunlight can penetrate the barrier put up by your father."

            Seras gasped in amazement, and knew that it could not be so. The guy turned around, and walked back her way.

            "Hmm….amusing…after all this, you would think one sired by the great Alucard would be able to see such things…hehe..I guess not." His eyes glare again, and then he turned to leave the room. He paused a moment half way to the door, "Oh..and he wants to see you, your father that is; in half an hour he ordered me to come back and retrieve you…be ready then.." With his final words he exited the room.

            "This makes no sense... unless…" Seras pondered more, and flopped back onto the bed; she was surprised to find that she was still in her police girl outfit, but even more so when she saw that there were her size clothes in the desk draws.

            _Someone must have really been doing their homework…could it really be you, father…_Seras questioned over and over as she changed into some of the clothes there. She was delighted to see that they were not bad clothes or incredibly fancy either, it was her usual red shirt with black pants and red arm length gloves. She used to wear that all the time and usually with a jean jacket, but, she could not find that. Instead, she found a long black trench coat type that seemed to go well with her red, and the sleeves on it were cut half way so that her red gloves were highlighted in the outfit.

            Just as he said, the non-human beckoned her to follow him. He had changed outfit as well, she noticed; he was wearing a white trench coat with black pants and a greenish shirt. She followed him willingly for ten minuets down the stone corridors, and at the end there was a door that he opened. Being somewhat of a gentleman, he opened it for her first and followed immediately after. The room was well lit with candles in medieval style hangings and tapestries galore. There was also a table in the middle, not as big as would be thought of for the size of the room, but well enough to fit 6 people, though, there were only three of them if her father showed, which she hoped he did.

            The non-human showed Seras to her seat and she sat suspiciously, and he sat across from her.

After five minuets of silence Seras was fed up, and said, "Okay..so..where is he, if he is coming?"

"Patience.." Is what the man replied in a deep and sinister tone of voice, but Seras was not going to stand for this. As she was deciding on getting up, she heard what sounded like church bells, and then a figure appeared out of the darkness to the right of the table. Seras then saw there was another room door back there, and explained his entrance.

            Seras could not see him at first because of the darkness, but when he came closer, it was undeniable.

            "Father?" Seras questioned as he came closer. Like her father would, he smiled lightly and went over to her. He was dressed in royal clothes, not like the police officer she remembered him to be.

            "Seras.." He said, and when she stood up, he hugged her. Seras was in disbelief; as far as her knowledge, he was dead, but he looked alive and healthy. However, what she did not see was that when he glared at the non-human his eyes glowed red, and returned to normal as he took a better look at her.

            "Father…how..I thought..I thought.." Seras could not even speak; it was too much for her to understand, but she felt something was weird.

            "Shh…Sit, eat with me. I'll explain everything over dinner." He said proudly, and Seras obeyed.

            A young girl with red long hair in a black dress entered, she brought some food on plates and sat them down on the table for them to pick and chose from. Drinks were next, and her father had brought some "red" wine.

            Seras stared at her father when he took some food, but when he realized she was not eating, he put his food down and decided it was time to explain.

            "Alright, you win little kitten. Ah..where should I begin?.. I guess the shooting. I did get shot, five times, all in various organs of my body, but, I was not ready to die. I heard a voice, and it offered me my life back, but I could never see the ones I love again..Family, friends…no one. The voice could not fix my organs, but they gave me new ones, better ones, mechanical. I was not the only one in the program, they said..another, a priest that worked for them. And because of them, I'm alive, though, I go by a different name now…but, that is of little matter..I'm still me." His words sounded exactly how Seras remembered her father sounding, though, with something different.

            "Why now…if you weren't allowed to contact family.." Seras questioned.

            "Seras..I couldn't keep away from you…I love you, especially after I heard what happened to the unit you were in, I worried about you. Then I heard you were in that Hellsing Organization, and they have a bad reputation for dealings of the weird kind. I had to get you out of there, you understand. And now that I have gotten myself better situated, it was the perfect time for it."

            "Couldn't you have just come to see me? This journey, I almost died, again! Even blood seeking hounds came after me!" Seras said, feeling anger and surprise in her own words.

            "Look..If I could have come, I would have. The barrier I have up, a part of the extra program, has to stay up or I would die. The machines they used in me hate the sun light, and will explode if I get a lot of it, and so the barrier is draining as it is. To try and maintain it while on the move would be my certain death. But..I am sorry, I never meant to abandon you, Seras..I can not make up for lost time..so..eat..we can talk about this later, you will need your strength." He said, and still Seras felt something off, but could not tell what.

            "Alright, but, only if I can ask you everything you know about Hellsing Organization and what happened to you." Seras said, strangely aware of the fact that he could be lying.

            "Fair enough…." He said, and they all began to eat.

            After drinking and eating her fill, Seras was about to start questioning her father, but, at the end, her head fell foreword nearly missing the left overs and she was asleep.

            "Hehe…yes..it is all set to plan now, is that good enough?" Seras's father asked the non-human.

            "Hmm…we could do more, but..they will come for her, that is a guarantee..Lord Lucien." The non-human said deeply, and moved Seras body into a dungeon.

_Mwh__ ah ha…finally back with another weird interesting chapter. Oh yea..OTAKON 2004!!!! Lots of Alucard's including myself, and a whole bunch of Seras. A Rip Van Winkle, and a few Walters, not many Sir Hellsings, and one under cover Schroedinger (cat boy). And a good amount of __Anderson__'s to fight..hehe Til next chapter, the arrival of Alucard and D…don't miss the fun. hehe_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Alucard stared at the floor, waiting for the endless sun to drift beneath the clouds. He could always tell when it was light out even when in the cellar; he always had a gut instinct about it. At the moment, his gut was also telling him that something was not right about that carriage that took Seras away, and that she was in danger. The thought plagued him, especially since his telepathy was not working to Seras. That either meant she was too weak to hear, too far away, or asleep. He did not doubt that it was all three, but, could still sense that she was alive, in a matter of speaking as she was undead.

Alucard heard Wilhemina stir, though, she did not awaken. The chair beneath Vampire Hunter D creaked, and he had a feeling that he had been up the whole day, though, he chose not to speak as he did not speak much normally. Alucard got up out of his corner, and went to stand against the wall next to D. Alucard poked his head under D's hat to see if his eyes were open, they were closed. However, that did not stop D's hand from shooting up to Alucard's neck. D's eyes glowed red, and he let go with a growl. Alucard laughed lightly in amusement.

"Is that what they call sleeping with one eye open?" Alucard asked, chuckling lightly to himself.

D's silence came as no surprise, but, Alucard knew there were other reasons this time. D kept his hand closed completely; he did not feel like hearing his parasite talk to him about things he did not care for. If D was in a better mood, he would not care as much. Even Alucard could tell that D missed Seras too.

After ten minuets time, D went to the cellar door. "The light will be completely gone in a minuet. I'm going to get my horse. I'll wait for you outside." Alucard nodded in acknowledgement. Though, he wondered if D would go off without them, but doubted it.

Wilhemina yawned stretching her hands up. "Night yet?" She asked seeing Alucard stand by the cellar.

"Almost…Another minuet or so…" He replied almost completely monotone which made Wilhemina wonder how he was taking this all.

Wilhemina got up and walked to the side of Alucard.

"It will be alright, I know we'll find her, and well. Seras, from what I've seen, is one tough vampire." Wilhemina said, and held onto Alucard's arm, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at the cellar door.

As he did not answer, Wilhemina figured he did not want to talk about it. Then, Alucard smiled insanely.."Hehe..time to go. I smell there will be blood this night." He mused, and looked at Wilhemina who did not seem to understand what he had meant, but followed him out of the cellar anyways.

As promised, D was standing right in front of the cellar on his black horse, but he also had the reins for another horse in his left hand.

"Here, I found him wandering." D said coolly and shoved the reins into Alucard's hand, which he mused in appreciation for.

Alucard helped Wilhemina onto the horse first, and then followed after. D took a look around, and the horse patted the ground, and then shook his head in the positive.

"Horse has her scent." D said, and without anymore words, he pulled on the reins and the horse sped off down the village, in the same direction the carriage had gone.

Alucard shrugged and pulled on the reins to let the horse follow. Alucard wasn't used to riding a horse so it was unexpectedly bumpy, and having to try to keep Wilhemina on the saddle did not help much either. After two hours of the same type of riding, Alucard got fed up. They did not seem to be getting any further, the area around only looked the same as the area before it.

"STOP!" Alucard yelled, and pulled on the reins to a holt. It took D's horse another minuet to realize and stopped and turned around to face Alucard as well. D's face contoured with the question that Alucard already knew.

"Is it me, or does it seem that we have not moved an inch? It feels like we are running in circles." Alucard explained, feeling a little annoyed that he had not stopped earlier.

"That's because, we are!" D's left hand finally spoke up, and all of them turned on him in shock. "Sure, you could have asked me before and I would have told you, but NOOO D had to keep me locked up. See. I do come in use D, you're just too stupid to .." D cut him off again, rage in his eyes.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS A CIRCLE?" Alucard yelled, and yet in a serious way that Wilhemina did not think he had.

"No…" D answered honestly, and then he released his hand again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, you weren't listening. Besides, you can't get to where she is being held that way. D, don't you feel it. The darkness…nearby… It's keeping you in this illusion. You think you are going no where, but where you are is here, and here is everywhere." Seeing all of them even more confused, hand started again, "Fine, D, throw a rock, anywhere, it doesn't matter."

D did as he was told, and when he threw it into the forest, there was no sound, it actually bounced off of thin air, or what appeared to be thin air. Wilhemina withdrew her breath sharply, and Alucard pondered about it.

"You said a dark presence, right Lefty?" Alucard asked and Left hand shook up and down as if to agree with him. "Well...invisible barriers are dark magic...hehe..Thankfully, I am dark magic." Alucard got off his horse and stood on the ground his arms outstretched as if he was being crucified. "Situation A, Level 1 Cromwell Restriction Release."

With those words, Alucard's body turned completely black, and his hair elongated all the way to the ground. He flipped it up, and it glowed white. He laughed and his arms elongated with the heads of his hounds. He lifted himself from the ground and went arms first into the forest where D had thrown the rock. Alucard went right ahead until he felt the force field push him back. He pushed, slowly to gain access in, but it was not working. Alucard backed away a step, and but his hands together again so that the Hellsing signal showed and his eyes glowed completely red. He turned completely black and flared up in red and black flames in a messed up shape of a bat. Red lines ran throughout him in the many shapes of the Latin symbols that appear on the Hellsing sign. Alucard's black and red flamed mass flared up to about 20 feet tall, leaving Wilhemina in awe as she watched it descend into the force field. Alucard wrapped his dark flames around the force field completely, growing to a mass bigger than a castle. He laughed, but then felt a shockwave from the force field, and then a blinding light that showed through his blackness, though, he contained it the best he could.

D and Wilhemina lost sight of everything in the blinding light, but had a feeling that it could not be a good sign. After what seemed like five minuets, the light dyed down, and Alucard was back in his red suit, apparently holding onto his stomach as if in pain. Wilhemina ran to him and held him straight again.

"Hehe…Bastards! They had an electronic generator with the positive and negative feed of very strong black and white magic. That's why not even the rock could have passed through. If it was just one or the other, it would have, but it had to be both. It created a vacuum kind of like anti-matter." Alucard stopped for a moment and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Wilhemina asked concern in her voice raised.

"I'll survive. I'm the undead." Alucard replied, but he also added, "I don't know how much energy I have to fight with." He looked at D, who just nodded in response.

D wanted to go past him, but stopped on the side of Alucard and said, "Save you're strength. You'll need it." Then, he continued, and Alucard moved Wilhemina from him.

"Stay here, tend to the horse. You will be in our way." Alucard said to her, but she shook her head.

"You're hurt, you'll need my help." Wilhemina pleaded.

"No, I can barely protect myself at the moment; I would have no strength to protect you. You're not as strong as me or D."

"You're weak. I know. At least… let me do you a favor." Wilhemina knew they had no blood left for him to drink to heal himself, so she moved the high collar of her dress down to reveal her throat. "Drink, you'll need you're strength."

Alucard looked at her in surprise, though, the offer did amuse him. Being a vampire, he could not resist the urge of it. Wilhemina walked closer to him, and he grabbed her, tilted her head side ways, and bit down on her throat. Instantly, Alucard felt better, more revived, and stronger. He drank until he felt her squeeze his arm as if she was going to pass, and let go. His blood soaked teeth and the taste intoxicated him.

"Hehe…All deposits are thanked. Awe…I knew there would be blood tonight." Alucard mused, and saw how weak she was now and just left her, running in after D. He knew she would be alright, and was not worried, though, he did not care about much now that he was more himself.

_Hehe__…and so they enter the layer…welcome to the castle.__ Next chapter, fighting…fighting…and…hmm…Seras…LOL. I have it planned out in my head, but not written, yet. Until next chapter, and I promise, it won't take as long to do (I'm great with fighting) hehe. Laters_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Seras awoke, pain swarmed her mind, and her eyes could not see. She gasped, and struggled to sit up, but only felt a burden on her arms and legs weighing her down so that she could not move as she wished.

_Okay Seras…calm yourself…let your eyes adjust… _Seras thought to herself, and then closed her eyes again, trying to breathe in slowly. After a minuet, she felt her tension release, and opened her eyes. She looked around, and saw a high arching sealing. To her right were stairs and a chair, and above the chair was a templar cross with blood red roses outlining it. In the middle of the cross was the letter D in fancy hand writing. Seras wiggled her arms, and then saw that she was shackled to this stone slab.

Seras's eyes widened in shock, and she thought…_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?! _Seras felt her pulse increase, and then she looked around again. _If I didn't know any better, I would say a cult of some kind, but why me? Aren't I a vampire, master of the dark? _

"Vampire fledgling, yes, full vampire, no. Don't look so surprised." The dark and yet familiar voice came from the shadow behind Seras, and she could not tilt her head to see who it was.

"What is this? What are you trying to do?" Seras asked, her voice showing signs of panic and frustration.

"Heheh…This is what it looks like. We need the blood of one sired by the true prince of darkness, the Nosferatu king. You weren't worthy of it. So now we, the few vampires of Templar, are taking it from you…And just think, you'll be reunited with your father." The voice said, and then stood so that Seras could see who was speaking, and her eyes widened more out of desperation.

"Dad?!?! But, I thought...the letter, you; him?"

"A wolf in sheep's clothing. The body I inhabit was your fathers, but, hehe… he exists no more. Call me Lucien." Lucien crooned, wearing the face of her father made him smirk just a little more then he would have in true form.

Seras could not handle the thought; it was too much for her. Yet, she had a feeling that there was something not right about him, she just could not place it before.

In desperation and fear, Seras screamed the one word she thought of first; Master. Then she passed out from fear and exhaustion.

Lucien laughed and loomed over her. "Ah, she has some spirit, just no fight. I was hoping for so much more, but, no matter. She is still making good bait, and consuming her blood will still please me greatly."

Meanwhile, Alucard stopped and held onto the wall. He gasped as if in pain, and D looked at him somewhat bothered.

"If you can't make it, go back. I have no time for this." D growled coldly at him.

Alucard only laughed. "Hehe… I would say you were right, but it is not pain I feel. I heard her, Seras. She called to me. Something is not right here."

"Well, I could have told you that." D was surprised when he heard his Left hand speak again, and then looked at it as if seeing him for the first time, "What? Didn't you ever figure out from the last few times of castle storming that nothing is ever what it seems. Take those stone gargoyles for example; you know you're walking into a trap."

"Yes I know." D replied, and then proceeded with caution towards the wall hanging gargoyle to the right of him. He looked at it as if inspecting it, and then took out his sword, and looped its head of.

"You were saying?" D asked his hand, when he heard something behind him, and turned around just in the nick of time to see a different stone gargoyle come out of the wall. It attacked left, and right, but D already having his sword out just sliced him down the middle.

"I told you it was a trap you know." Left hand said, and Alucard found amusement in it. D glared at Alucard, but said nothing, and Alucard got up from the wall.

"Listen…there are more dark generators here…I can smell them. The magic is strong; it will make the most unlikely things possible. Hehe…I can't wait." Alucard smirked, his eyes showing that he wanted to enjoy this challenge.

D said nothing, but walked on. After what seemed like endless darkness, there was a split in the hall; left and right. They knew both lead somewhere, but where they did not know. D and Alucard looked at each other, as if deciding who would go first. Alucard shrugged, and walked to the right. D just watched as Alucard walked away, and went to the left.

D's path darkened, and swooped down. Doors surrounded him, but all were closed. The path went round and he entered through the only opened door at the end of the hall. The door opened up to a stone bridge, beneath it was something that looked like stained glass, but it rippled like an ocean. Red candles floated all around the room; some were lit, while others went out. The bridge started to shake under his weight, he knew if he wasn't careful, the whole thing could give away. The end seemed miles away. D withdrew his sword from its sheath.

D walked cautiously, and then, he stopped. He heard a rumble, and then a high pitched screech from something high above him. He looked up, but felt something on his leg and tripped over as it pulled harder. He looked down and saw that the colors of the stained glass like waters were attached to his leg. The bridge itself started to take on the color of the watery stained glass. D used his sword to cut off the attachment to his leg, but as soon as he did, another one replaced it. He glared at it all around him, and then felt the used to be bridge consume his torso.

"This doesn't look good D." Left hand commented, but he ignored him.

D wiggled his arms and legs, but they became consumed. The stuff stain like glass material moved and shook like a tidal wave, opening up to a gabbing mouth and blackened eyes. Hands formed around D, and the creature tossed him around as if he was a basket ball. He could tell it was laughing at him, but he couldn't stop it. It grabbed onto his leg, and smashed him against the wall. Blood squirted from his face and hands as he tried to protect himself, but could not from the onslaught. The creature with one of his giant hands forced him into the wall again, and formed spikes with his other. The creature threw these spikes like he was target practice, making fresh wholes each time. D screamed in pain, and fell limp as the spikes kept him to the wall when the creature removed his hand. The creatures' hands clapped as if enjoying the show, but D was not done yet.

As the creature cheered, D grabbed the hilt of his sword harder, and rammed it into the stone. He held onto the end of the spikes, and pulled himself along them, off of them. On the edge of the spikes, he reached back for his sword, and found the blade of it. With some effort, he yanked himself off the spikes and dangled from the edge of his blade. As the creature laughed at D's struggle, D looked up, a darkness wavered. The creature below had no sound, but the screech he heard before came from above.

D watched, and waited. His hand's grip started to loosen; he knew he did not have that long left. The candles glowed brighter. Then he saw it, the shadow ran along the wall. D hardened his grip, which made his hand bleed as he was on the blade part, and he started to swing his legs. Being a Dunpeal had its advantages, it only took him two swings to have enough force so that when he let go and flung himself up. He soared through the air, and kicked off the side, taking the air creature with surprise. He wrapped his arm around its invisible neck, and it screeched violently. The invisible creature flapped around and ran itself into the wall, which allowed D to grab his sword. In a craze, the creature dive bombed the stain glass creature taking D along for the ride.

D poised his sword but knew that would not be enough. The stain glass creature opened his mouth and consumed both D and the invisible flying creature. The creature of stain glass smiled, but D was still alive. Inside the creature, D heard the flapping of the invisible one as it tried to claw its way out. D felt the creature's inside twist around him, and started to attach itself to him again. D thought of nothing, and then, an image of the reason he was there popped into his head.

D's eyes glowed white, and surges ran through him. His teeth sharpened and elongated, electricity arose and everything was surrounded by a bluish white light. He screamed. The creatures' screeches were drowned out by a white void of light. The creatures were demolished, D found himself falling. He had just destroyed the floor and wall creature, there was nothing left. He felt himself conscious but in a dream like state.

"D…" Left hand said, and there was no answer, "Damn it D. Snap out of it. I guess it's my turn to save your hide once again. Though, I wonder why I do so when all you want to do is lop me off. Sigh, why couldn't I have latched myself onto a more expressive character?" Despite Left hands complaining, he knew if he let D die then he would be gone as well.

Left hand opened his mouth and sucked on the air beneath him, slowing D's descent down. "D, wake up D. We don't have that much time; I can see something up ahead." D still did not move, and Left hand continued his efforts to slow them down before they splatter on the ground.

"D!!!! COME ON!" Left hand was frantic; he hit D in the chest, but still no reaction from him. The ground was coming closer; 50 feet, 40, 30, 20, 10. Left hand was out of options, this was it. He knew it was time.

A few seconds before impact, D's eyes glowed again, and his cape flapped open. His hand that grasped his sword extended, and its edge dug into the ground. D used the impact of the sword to balance, and push himself back into the air. D extended his cape and used it like a parachute for his descent. He landed on both his feet with little trouble. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and slid it back into his sheath.

"D…do you always have to do everything last minuet? I can't deal with this suspense. If I had a heart, you would have stopped it a thousand and two times tonight alone!" Left hand complained, and D mused.

D remained silent, and looked around where he was. There were bon fires all around, contained, but lighting the way. He followed them, and they extended to a large circular room. No bridges this time, but there was someone there. He wore all white, and had silver hair. He was standing in front of an alter, on which sat a pendulum and a locked box. A picture hung on the wall above the alter, and D recognized it instantly.

"Hmm… We meet again." The deep voice said and the man turned around. D didn't recognize him, but the voice was familiar, "Ah. I should have told you. I tried to kill you in the forest, hehe. I watched you, and you amuse me. I will not underestimate you again."

D stood silent for a moment, and then glared at him. "What have you done with Seras?"

The man laughed, "Not what you wanted to do."

D snarled and ran up to him, lifting him off the ground by his white collar.

"Where is she?" He glared at him, but the man laughed.

"She is not here. My lord Lucien has her. He will make her the new pet..hehe…Hmm…I can see you are not amused by the truth, or is it that you wanted to do the same?"

D said nothing.

"Dunpeals…so easy to intimidate." The man laughed, and D threw him to the ground.

Just as D unsheathed his sword and lunged at him, the man spread into three and seemed to have disappeared only to reappear behind him.

"Did you think it was that easy?" The man mused leaning over D's shoulder, and D retaliated with a sword strike, but he had already backed up to the alter again.

The man in white extended his hand, and black lightening echoed forth resonating and scorching the area around D. However, it did not seem to be D he was targeting. Just after, more black lightening sprouted, but not from the man, from the very ground and sides of the room. D jumped aside quickly, but winged his left arm in the process, and he held it in pain.

"Hehe…You see, you can not win against me. As I'm sure Alucard might have explained, the generator makes magic stronger based on electrical fields. Mine is black, so you will be burnt to a crisp and thrown into the fires of hell. Doesn't it sound lovely? MWH HA HA." The man laughed psychotically, and threw some more black magic that ricocheted off the walls and room.

D had a feeling this would take awhile…

Meanwhile, Alucard started to wonder if the path he had taken would ever go anywhere. It just seemed to continue, and despite what he thought, he knew he could feel Seras somewhere around the vicinity.

Alucard then thought of what Left hand had said earlier, that everything was an illusion. So, Alucard looked around. Everything seemed the same, but, was it? He knocked on the walls next to him, solid, and did the same on the other, still solid. The floor was definitely solid, but, he did not know about the ceiling. Alucard scanned the ceiling, it seemed to be whole, but, there was something that looked a little strange. All the stone was aligned in a certain arrangement; three across, five down, and then a new section. However, there was one that was three across, and four down on the left hand side of the ceiling. Alucard noticed it fairly quickly. He walked under it, and saw that besides for the off count, it looked just like everything else did; the same material used, the same candle lighting it. Alucard floated up, and pushed against it, solid, but, there was something weird about it, like it was less solid. He rolled his gloved finger tips over the edge of the incorrectly numbered stone, then, he looked in amazement. He could put his fingers under it, not only his fingers, but his whole hand. It was a whole the size of a man, but, no one would have noticed as how it is made, it looks exactly like everything else. He laughed to himself, and went in head first.

Alucard hauled himself up, and found himself in a room with chains hanging, very dungeon like in appearance. There was a small fire to the side, and Alucard swore he saw an eyeball in there, just staring at him, until it was gone. He shook his head back and fourth to see if he was seeing things, but, he wasn't. Chains seemed to pull towards him as he walked; things seemed to listen just a little closer, reach just a little further. Then, an iron maiden (human shaped box with spikes inside its flaps) flew doors opened into Alucard, trying to capture him inside. He kicked it with his long legs, and then felt rope, a tight rope from the Rack (a torture device that is meant to outstretch the enemy) tie around his arms, holding him back. Alucard struggled against it, and then he saw what he had thought he saw before, an eyeball in the flame. This time, however, the eye ball duplicated and they became two. Alucard's first thought was of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, and he half expected to see an evil grin appear right after, but it did not.

The eye balls duplicated, and now there were four. The eyes twisted around him, and turned into balls of flames, which set him a blaze. Alucard laughed, and felt the flame sire his flesh. Alucard burned until all that was left was blackness, and his ashes.

The iron maiden came from the wall, the lid sealed to the body, and its eyes turned white and held a pupil. The figure transformed from that of stone to one shapelier of a woman with gray skin and a golden headdress. She bent down to the ashes and inspected them with a grin.

"Ha. What a foolish way to die by such a simple trick." She mocked the ashes and threw them back on the ground.

The gray woman turned to leave, but something did not feel right. The chains rattled, and the area around her felt more dense then it should have. The small fire flickered, and then went out leaving a haze amongst the ground and walls. She felt her heart race, but knew there was nothing there. So she turned around despite herself, and her eyes widened when she did. There was nothing there, and she sighed with relief. Then, she began to notice, the chains hooking onto each other, as if commanded to do so. Little by little, links formed chains formed an image, a body. Hooks formed claws and sharp rows of teeth. Some links caught fire, which made the appearance of a wolf type monster with flaming eyes. Alucard's ashes darkened and swirled around the links, giving it a fuller shape and darker being.

The gray woman shrieked, and took a few paces back. She knew there was one exit, and the creature blocked it. She gritted her teeth and placed out her arms, which split in two the long way and revealed sets of spikes. She laughed and launched those at the creature. The creature stood there, the spikes hit it dead on, but they did not affect it. In fact, the spikes entered and became a part of it. Fear ran in the woman's eyes, but she would not give up; she dodged left and right constantly firing more. The creature stood there, and then, it extended the darkness that made up its arms, and grabbed a hold of the woman. Chains that came out of its darkness pierced and hung her above the pit that Alucard had originally come from.

The creature laughed, and then, something seemed to change in it. The woman started to recognize the laugh as none other then Alucards.

"But…How?" The woman panted feeling her life drain.

Alucard mused as the links and darkness formed a shapeless black mass with red eyes and sharp fangs in a wide insane smile.

"Hehe…I'm immortal, and you're about to lick the devils ass. Enjoy." The shape grew smaller and was that of a man's. Alucard looked at her, and then turned and walked off.

There was an opening at the end of the room, and Alucard slid through easily enough, but when he did, he was greeted by a white light. Alucard felt cold around his feet and realized there was a fog, and the area was grassy. He walked further in and there were small trees and head stones.

"Outside?..hehe…does he think he can pull the same trick twice?" Alucard mused as he continued to walk cautiously.

Something loomed in the distance, and when Alucard got closer he realized it was a church. However, it was not just any church. It was a black church with a templar cross on the top and dead angel stain glass in the front of it. _A picture of the unholy saints…how amusing…_Alucard thought as he studied the picture and grinned with malice. He went up to touch it, and felt that it was like water, but sideways. He put his hand through, and felt that there was nothing on the other side. Seeing no other options, he walked through and was now inside the church.

Alucard was not that surprised when he saw the rows of chairs and stalls, but when he got closer to the end he saw a man in a hood and a stone slab with someone on it.

"Seras?!?!" Alucard hollered, and the sound resonated with the walls.

"Yes…that is her…or…what was her. I still have some things to perform, but, I can not let you interfere as you are already apart of it." The voice of the hooded man also resonated around the building.

"Ah. Remove your cloak. Show yourself you bound demon. You use the cross as a symbol of being…how pathetic?!?!" Alucard said insanely, his hat and glasses disappearing.

"Certainly." Lucien replied and took of his clock, and Alucard mused when he did.

"Lucien?!?!" Said Alucard, his eyes widened in amusement and insanity.

_Enough insanity for one chapter?__ I don't think so…LOL And it only gets better as the next chapter will most likely be the last (oh sigh). If so, I'm definitely going to miss this story, having been actively writing it for over a year and still having fans to follow (THANK YOU ALL Especially the early one ones that wrote to me to tell me to keep writing, like Miss B.) . I would also like to dedicate this one to my sis Tigerrain who I met because of this story. And who says good things don't come to ones with hobbies? Lol. Well, next chapter; the revelation and last battles. Bum bum bummmmmm. Laters. _


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Meanwhile, D had his hands full in the basement. The being in white laughed as black lightning struck the walls and ran along the floor illuminating the room in electrical darkness.

D twirled to the right, then left, each time not allowing his foot to touch the ground for not more then a split second for if he allowed any longer the lightening would hit him that much harder. As it was, D was barely keeping up with the lightening from the walls that attacked him wherever he went.

"D, left..no..right..no..down.." Said Left hand, guiding D as he could see the lightening faster then he could.

Out of no where, Left hand took the blade of D's sword in his mouth and ripped it out of his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" D shouted at his hand.

"Don't yell at me, look. The lightening is attracted to metal, you're sword is METAL. Get rid of the sword, and the black lightening will focus on that." Left hand explained and D remained quiet.

As Left hand said, the black lightening extended from the being and rebound off the walls, but only to strike D's sword that was now on the left and further from D. The man watched his lightening as it was being conducted away from him, but only laughed more.

"Good. I was rather enjoying watching you dance, D, but I will find more pleasure in tearing you apart with my own hands." The creature said in amusement of the coming battle.

The creature glared at him for a moment, and then, quick as a flash, he went on the attack. D did not have much time to respond, but throw his arm up to block the strike. The being attacked; left and right, punch after kick. D did everything he could to block; he was not the fondest of fighting with his hands. The being jumped and came down with his leg extended poised at D's head, but D ducked and rolled under giving him a swift kick while he was coming down that sent him to the ground with a crash. D turned, and the being was already standing, wiping fresh blood from his mouth. He glared at D for a moment, and then went on the attack again, this time, he clicked his heels and silver knifes came out of his shoes as well as daggers attached to his hands.

The creature advanced and with the extension of the daggers, D could not block in time. The creature struck D's chest once, twice, and then kicked him with a round house right in the face sending him flying back into the wall and giving him a gash on his face. D looked to his right, and there was the sword, and immediately the creature electrocuted the walls with black lightening. D yelled with the pain of the lightening and the sword being right there acting as a conductor reflected it back at D making the damage that much more severe.

The creature stopped for a moment, and looked over D. D's face was dripping blood and his armor was becoming blood soaked from the exhaust of his energy. D's breath came staggered, and painfully.

"It seems you're enjoying this almost as much as I am. Hehe… Can you feel it? You're time is almost up Dunpeal, and I will be the last to see that beautiful face of yours."

The creature bent down and took his knife out, and started to puncture D's armor musing at the thought of being victorious. He stabbed D's chest nearly missing his heart and took out the knife blood soaked. He licked it, and laughed as D did not seem to find it amusing.

"What's a matter D? Are you too weak to fight back, or do you like being tortured?" The creature laughed at the thought of D being helpless.

D grumbled something, and the creatures bent down to try and hear him better, but it was a mistake on his part. As soon as the creature moved forward, D unleashed his fangs and bite down into the being. The creature yelled in pain and sent out more black lightening to try and get him off, but D's fangs would not disengage from the creature's throat. Then, the creature ran him into the wall, dragging D into it so hard that it cracked the stone. D kicked off the wall and then disengaged his fangs leaving the creature to fall to the ground. The creature's blood ran down his neck and soaked his white clothes until they were red. D's cape allowed him to float for awhile after the kick, and then tumble and roll to get to his sword. D's blood ran down his arm and onto the sword, and he stumbled a little feeling the weight of himself like never before. The burden of jus walking was intense.

The creature looked at D, and cursed his being. Then, he through more black lightening directly at D, but with the blood covering his sword it no longer conducted, yet repealed and he threw off the lightening. D's eyes glowed white as the black lightening attacked him and stung, but did not injure anymore. The power in D surged and became its own lightening that streamed off of him, his hair flowed and his fangs elongated more. The creature looked at him in fear, but stood up wearisome.

"I CA N NOT DIE!" The being in blood soaked white screamed and sent all of his power of black lightening at D.

D felt his knees weaken, but leaned against his sword and combated with the white lightening that came off of him by his life's energy alone. D felt himself still weak, but when thinking of Seras and the situation, he drew himself up and screamed out in fury. The white lightening he was producing had been getting consumed by the blackness, but now he threw it off. The two polar opposites destroyed each other, and left the room with an air of power. The creature stood there with his daggers drawn and D with his sword.

D ran up to him extending his sword to give him more agility. The creature dodged and attacked. Round and round they went, attack and dodge. D noticed the creature tiring and weakening from the drain of his black lightening, and quickly took the upper hand. The creature attacked, but and D countered fiercely knocking the dagger out of his hand, and then D ran his sword right through the creature's chest, dead center on his heart.

The creature dropped his other dagger and fell to his knees. He looked up to D with fear and mercy in his eyes, but D showed no mercy and swung down splitting him in half the long way and then fully decapitating his head. The creature had not the chance to scream, and it was all over for him.

D fell back, and leaned against the wall to rest. He was still bleeding too much to heal without rest.

"Hey D! You know, you came pretty close there at times, I almost became fried parasite." Left hand scolded D, but then laughed saying, "Well, we won. And I thought we wouldn't make it there for a second. But, hey, we should celebrate."

D said nothing, but sighed and Left hand did not have to ask to know why. The war still ragged on, just not for them at the moment…

Alucard stared at his revival with shock and amusement.

"It has been a long time, Nosferatu Alucard. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, about what we represent."

Alucard walked closer to him, and Lucien stared at him just as amused and interested. Seras lay on a sacrificial table under the Templar cross up at the front of the church. The rows of the church seemed to loom towards Alucard as he got a little bit closer.

"Hehe…It has been too long for that, Lucien. Those times have past, my reign is over. My friends were destroyed those centuries ago, and I work for an organization now. I have a master now, and this one belongs to me." Alucard glared in Seras's direction, but she was paralyzed on the slab, she could hear, but not move.

"Wrong! Some of us have survived. We remember the old ways, and are going to bring them back." Lucien said in anger, but then his own amusement got to him and he continued more friendly, "Hehe…Alucard, my master, my friend. Won't you come and join me once again? I will make you a reign all your own. Wouldn't you like that? You're powers unrestricted and to have no master, no HELLSING BITCH to crawl home to."

Alucard stood there as if considering the matter carefully, he took off his hat and glasses and looked at Lucien with his fully deep red eyes and Lucien was taken a back for a moment as it had been so long since he had seen Alucard eye to eye.

Lucien felt that something was not right, and hurriedly asked, "So, what is you're answer, Nosferatu?"

Alucard grinned evilly and his eyes turned blood red. He disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Lucien, backing him into the wall.

"My answer …Pathetic maggot! Did you think I would join with you, you're powers have diminished too if you fear me so now. Hehehe.. " Alucard laughed in his face and then backed away from him, seeing the fear in Lucien's eyes and the want made him that much more amused to killing him.

Lucien stared at him, and when Alucard turned his back, he jumped at him, kneeing him in the back and knocking him to the ground.

"Then it is pay back, my new enemy!" Lucien flipped off of him, and extended his arm down. From his own robes came a sword, but it was not just a sword, it was pieced together of various swords and armor, making it that much stronger and faster. Lucien continued, "I had thought you would give sympathy of you're old servant for having survived thus only to see you RULED BY A HUMAN!"

Alucard grinned evilly and drew his Capsul 454 and Jackal. Lucien laughed and charged Alucard. The Capsul and Jackal fired rapid rounds, but Lucien dodged the bullets and was now the one in Alucard's face. Alucard mused at the thought of Lucien actually getting somewhat stronger, and bent his arm backwards extending it and shooting Lucien in the head. Lucien stumbled back, but didn't completely fall; his sword had detached some of its parts and blocked the shot.

"Hmm..is that how you managed to survive the Dark Ages, Lucien? Hehe…Amuse me, and show me what you can do, make you're self worthy of the power of Templar." Alucard grinned evilly with a hum of amusement and insanity on the end of his words.

Lucien brought his sword down, and its part's fully detached, some stayed loosely to the end like an extended whip while others circled like missiles of sharp objects and mini daggers. Alucard's smile extended from ear to ear in his insanity, and waited from Lucien's attack.

Lucien sent some of the parts around him flying, Alucard dodged some with a slight movement, but others hit. As Alucard dodged flying parts, Lucien attacked with his whip like sword lashing and back lashing him; each time, Alucard moved, but couldn't get out of the way of the full force of the attack. Alucard ran sideways shooting off double rounds from his gun; Lucien's parts just blocked them each time.

Lucien molded some of his parts together to create a double sword connected at the hilt. Alucard ran up shooting trying to throw him off, but it did not work, Lucien's sword went right through the bullets and actually lopped off Alucard's arm. Alucard jumped back, his arm falling to the ground and disappearing into darkness and eyes.

"See, you are not invincible as you were before, now even I can kill the king vampire!" Lucien said watching as Alucard's arm withered on the ground with his gun.

Lucien extended his whip edge sword and wrapped it around Alucard's throat pulling him closer and making him close to the other sword's edge. Lucien twisted it the whip and cut off Alucard's head with the blade's edge and the pressure of the whip. Alucard's head rolled off and onto the floor, his body bleeding throughout his arm and neck.

"Ah, so that is the all powerful Alucard." Lucien laughed as he kicked his head around on the ground and to the slab where Seras was laying paralyzed. "Here's you're master, Seras." Lucien picked up Alucard's head and put it on the slab next to Seras.

Seras's eyes widened with panic, and she did not know where D was. She tried to mouth the words, "Master," but the paralysis made it so she could not speak either.

Alucard's eyes opened and he saw Seras laying there staring at him.

"Police girl…Seras…" Alucard mouthed his body turning into blood and dust while his head dripped blood onto the floor.

"Awe, reunited in death I see. For one I used to look up to, Alucard. It's a truly sad ending for you." Lucien gloated and then held his sword over Alucard's head, and swung down splitting him in two right in front of Seras. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Alucard's head turned to dust.

Seras heard her master's voice in her head, and mouthed words that were barely audible, "Cromwell restriction release, situation A level 2 ." Seras didn't think that would work, and was not surprised when she saw nothing happened.

Lucien raised his other dagger poised to strike Seras, but as he was about to strike, this dog bit at his leg and pulled him down. It was big and black and growled at Lucien with a set of teeth that would scare anyone. His six eyes stared at Lucien, but he was not buying it. Lucien took his sword from the ground and detached the other portion, and whipped at the dog. The dog growled back and caught the end of Lucien's sword in his mouth, Lucien struggled to get his sword back, but the dog kept it in his mouth. Then, the back of the dog expanded and the dog's form became completely black.

"What the hell are you?" Lucien spoke as he wiggled the sword free from the dog's grips.

The black mass turned completely into eyes and expanded upwards, what would be Alucard's hair flew backwards flailed out everywhere. Lucien attacked with his sword and all the pieces detached, but, they were consumed by the black mass, all except for his sword whip. The black mass expanded and became tall, bat like pieces of black mass covered the room and two deep set red eyes were finally made as regular eyes instead of the millions that occupied the blackness. The mass's hair and arms extended trying to attach and attack Lucien, but he jumped around and cut at it fending for himself. Alucard retracted his mass and took human form, his hair still flailing up and out, but his body now had a red like straight jacket with broken shackles covering him up. Alucard laughed insanely.

"Pathetic…Is that all you got? Call you're demons and summon you're masters strength!" Alucard mused seeing the fear in his eyes once more.

Lucien stood up shaken, but could not give up yet. He knew that he had killed him once, and would do so again. So he whipped at him with his sword whip and Alucard just caught it in his hand and broke it off. Lucien tripped backwards over himself. Then, he started to laugh.

"Hehe..Fine, I didn't want to do this." Lucien said and then raised his hands and magic generators came up from behind him. He continued to speak, "Well, it's been fun, but now, I'm going to be the ultimate power, just watch."

Lucien went to the generators, and hooked them together, and then, he smashed them right in front of him, and the magic mist surrounded him, engulfing him with both types. The mist grew into weird proportions and put markings all over his body, runes with a magical origin. After the mist had died down, Lucien came out looking more like a demon then a vampire. He laughed, and Alucard smiled seeing him in his truer form.

"Ah, just when I was beginning to miss you're hideous face..hehe.." Alucard said in amusement.

"Hush, vampire. You are nothing now, feel the wraith of ancient power."

Lucien extended his arms and the whole building began to shake, fire and light came out of every bit of his body, whether there were wholes there are not. The light was so bright it hurt Alucard's eyes, and Seras was left there to watch the insanity of it all. Alucard turned completely black and took him on. His body became of dog heads, eyes, and hair, while Lucien's body became red, orange, yellow, and white, a combination that looked like growing fire but on a larger proportion. Black mixed with fire as Alucard's dogs went after him. The church exploded from the amount of strength that they were using, it consumed and engulfed everything around them, with the exception of Seras.

Blackness and fire scorched the sky, black mass of dog seen against a fiery serpent of hell. Attack after attack, Alucard fought tooth and nail as the dragon blew flames at him and tried to catch him on fire. The fight raged as the mingling became worse, dog biting serpent and serpent flaming the entire area. After several minuets, both descended torn and injured, but not dead.

Alucard laughed seeing the flames everywhere. Lucien looked around and smelt the flames blazing all over, it smelt like death, and he loved every moment of it.

"Hehe…You're power's exhausted. Let's finish this." Alucard laughed and Lucien grinned.

Alucard's blackness flared up once more as did Lucien's whiteness. They raced at each other, hands poised out. Impact came and went quickly; Alucard's hand went through Lucien, and visa versa. They stood there, hands in each other's stomachs. Alucard removed his hand, and snapped Lucien's in half as he backed away. Lucien was stunned by him being hit, and saw how Alucard could deal with it so well.

Lucien fell to his knees and said, "You…are..Nosferatu..Alucard..King..." Lucien fell forward, and Alucard removed the hand from his stomach.

"Pity…he was a loyal vampire at one time. Hehe…but he tried to kill a monster, no one that is a monster can kill a monster."

"Mas..ter.." Seras spoke the word weakly, and Alucard turned to her knowing she was there.

Alucard untied her from the slab and that took off the effects of her paralysis. Seras stared at him for a moment, as if she had not seen him in years. She put her arms around him, and he flinched from his wounds and her now pressing up against him. Alucard pushed her back from him. His body was still bleeding from being cut and singed from Lucien.

"Seras…Victoria…Drink, and you'll be able to do what you please." Alucard said with a deep serious tone and put his arms out as if showing off his stomach wound.

Seras looked at him in wonderment and with a pained expression… _But…If I drink, I won't see him, my master again. With what has happened…can I really do that? _Seras shook her head and held it as her thoughts played on her mind…_No…I…I don't want to leave him, there is still so much I could learn, so much stronger could I be so that this wouldn't happen. And…I…_Seras's thoughts trailed as she looked to the ground.

Alucard went over to her, and lifted up her head to look him in the eyes.

"You hesitate Seras…hehe…Fine; open you're mind like when you were a new born vampire. I am still…you're master." Alucard said in a somewhat serious tone, but Seras seemed to be happy with that.

Seras got off the table, and almost slid, but he was still standing there and able to keep her from falling. Alucard laughed in amusement, but then said to her through his telepathy that she had opened to him…_Hehe__…I know what you're mind denied you from speaking. _Seras looked into his eyes, and he nodded, but then she turned away and he mused to himself about her expression enjoying how it got to her.

Alucard and Seras realized quickly that the last battle had made the place very unstable, and stone fell all around them. Seras stayed by Alucard as to not be hit, but he just walked on not caring for the stone. They walked out of the church and found that the next room was different, it was one of stone, and in the corner far corner was D.

Seras ran up to him, to see if he was still alive, and Alucard walked closer every second.

"Master…he's alive." Seras said quivering as he too seemed to be badly injured.

"Well now, he's more than that…Of course, him surviving had nothing to do with me, isn't that right D?" Left hand mocked as D's eyes seemed to open from his rest.

"Seras…Alucard…" D spoke softly, but then when he saw Alucard's motion to get out of there, he hauled himself up by his sword and sheathed it when he could.

Seras saw him struggle to get up and walk, but when she tried to help him, he would not let her.

"I'm alright, just stiff. I don't need you're help." D growled somewhat out of it from the wounds and Left hand mocked him.

"Now now, D. You're getting grumpy in you're old age, and you know that you can barely stand. Of course, I wouldn't suggest you to sit, but…" Left hand barely finished when D closed his hand of him, and he almost fell backwards in the effort.

Seras stopped him from falling, but Alucard helped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" D asked him with irritation in his voice.

"What do you think? Or are you too out of it to even do that right?" Alucard asked with a hum of amusement on his voice, and D just remained silent as he was helped out of the building.

From room to room the stone crumbled, but missed every time. They made it outside with enough time to see the walls become visible and start to crumble. Wilhemina ushered them over to the trees and away from the falling rubble, she held the reins of D's horse in her hands. They stood watching the castle fall apart, and when all the dust settled they stared at each other, speechless.

"Alucard, I am no longer bound by a contract to kill you. I shall be on my way." D said while he let go of Alucard and found the reins to his horse.

"Wait…aren't you still hurt?" Seras asked seeing his wounds still effect how he walked.

D turned to Seras and looked at her, "Compared to the pain you have bore, this is a flesh wound. And as you have you're…Master, I am of no use." D swung his right foot up and over his horse, and held the reins to the saddle. With that D continued, "I will see you again; from hunter to prey, I still kill vampires and demons. It is what I was born into." With that, D reared his horse and rode off.

Alucard mused at the possibility of seeing him again to fight, but Seras sighed hearing that from him. Seras thought that D was very good to her, and she would have liked to thank him, but missed her chance to do so.

Wilhemina walked to Alucard and spoke to him harshly, "Well, now that the job is completed, how do you plan on getting home? It is obvious that it would take more then a fort night to walk…" Wilhemina trailed in wonderment.

"We could always fly." Alucard mused knowing that Wilhemina could not do so and Seras was still in her beginning stages of getting up in the air.

Wilhemina glared at him, "There is no way you could carry two, I shall be taking my leave as well then." She turned to stomp off, but Alucard caught her at the last moment.

"No…there's a way." Alucard said and with that, he grabbed Seras with one arm and Wilhemina with the other. He kicked off the ground and went soaring into the sky.

After a few hours, Wilhemina was back at her cottage, rather disgruntled as she wanted to go with them, but Alucard would not let her. Alucard returned with Seras to the Hellsing Organization. A rather disgruntled and bothered Integra met them, but everything returned back to normal, somewhat. Alucard trained Seras, and still enjoyed bothering Integra. Seras no longer took her master for granted; and Integra sent them on more missions.

The End

_Woah__! It took so long to write! Wow, I'm done. Well, I would like to thank my readers who have supported me throughout the making of this piece especially for those of you who stuck with me in the beginning as it was very difficult. I would also like to thank Miss B. Also, I would like to give an EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS to TigerRain as she has been my biggest supporter and kept me sane during these trying times. Thanks to you all. ,, _


End file.
